Rebirth of the Evangelion
by Tashikawa
Summary: Due to unknown and currently mysterious consequences Shinji, Asuka and Rei along with their Eva's have been transported to the year AC 195. Gundams vs Evangelion. Evangelion vs Oz. Action, romance, adventure and a mysterious twist. Story has been postpone
1. Questions

_Version 4.0...yes, there have been many more updates on this chapter than any others. I'm just trying to make it look better than when I first wrote it...and before I had a prereader lol._

_

* * *

_

**---Rebirth of the Evangelion---**

Pain.

Pain was all he could feel in his head. As he slowly regained conciousness, he clasped hishand to his forehead, trying to numb the feeling of discomfort. His body wasn't much better off, aching in every location and joint. Even his eyes hurt, so he didn't want to risk opening them right away.

He tried to figure out where he was. He groped his free hand around to try and feel something, anything. His hand found a stiff joystick further below him and as he worked his way upwards he instantly realized the texture of the seat he was in right now: his entry plug.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, hoping not to feel them strained; but there was little or no light inside. He looked around himself, he felt like this only once before and that was when he was inside the 12th angel. Though at this moment, the LCL still looked clean. How could that be?

Shinji looked down at the back of his palm to see a little monitor that was still functioning, though it had reset and had the sign 00:00 on it. Shinji tried to remember what had happened to bring him to this position but his head started to sting badly so he immediately stopped.Now he did the only thing he could think of logically doing at this moment. He reached both hands down and clasped the double joysticks and pressed the trigger for activation.

Shinji was blinded now by the lights swirling around him. He didn't have time to be surprised that the Eva was actually activating. He hung on to the control sticks in hope that he wouldn't fall.When the nerve connections finished enabling, Shinji opened his eyes again.

Green. Hills and mountains, colored a pure lush green. Shinji sat and stared in shock at what he was seeing. He took another look around him and found that his Eva was in a kneeling position. He gave another scan of the area, still confused, but he now pulled on both command sticks and brought the Eva to a standing position.

It was an amazing sight for him. Sure, there were trees and forests around Tokyo-3, but nothing like what he was seeing now. Lush forests, rivers, streams, waterfalls, birds and an absolutely clear sky. This was much different from where he had been brought up from, where Earth was still recuperating from the second impact. What was this place? It couldn't possibly be Earth could it?

Just out of curiosity, he looked up to see the plate labelled "EVANGELION UNIT-00". Now he was sure that he was in his own Eva. He took another look around, surveying his entry-plug. Nothing seemed out of place, except for what his external monitors were telling him.

"Mother." He whispered. He was still inside Eva Unit-01. Not really hoping for any kind of reaction, he leant back in the supports and tried to relax his mind. He tried to go through the facts first. Why is the Eva still active? It devoured the S2 engine.That's whyit has power, but why are they here? Shinji took another look around and found he could not recognize any of the surrounding areaaround him. Shinji sighed and decided not to move anywhere for the moment unless he needed to, he wasn't sure if he should do anything right now. His limbs were still pretty sore.

So he sat there, waiting for something to happen, eventually.

---

Nausea.

Her first thoughts were that she felt sick. The young teenage girl tried to bring her legs up to her stomach, but found that they were blocked by some unseen obstruction. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned, she clutched her stomach with both hands as she felt dizzy. The girl tried to straighten upwhile shebrushed her bright red hair out of her face.She could try and make out where she was. Without hesitation, she knewwhere she was; her Eva's entry plug.

Asuka automatically looked up and tried to open the entry plug hatch, but she failed. "Verdunt!" She fell back down into her seat and looked around her. The LCL still filled the inside of the plug.She looked down at the bottom half of her body. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she thought, unless you count that fact thatshe had no clue as to whyshe's in there.

Asuka relaxed and felt her stomach unclench. It seemed that she wasn't hungry, just a bit dizzy. She quickly ran through the possibilities of what just occured to put her in this situation, but every time she came close to remembering something important her head throbbed and she'd lose her line of thought. She swore silently in German before deciding for the best course of action. She wondered where the hell she was.

Asuka let herself fall into her usual sitting position and started the activation sequence for her Unit-02. As the nerve connections enabled themselves around her, she had to squint at the bright light emanating around her. Suddenly, the world flashed into view and all Asuka could do was stare.

Asuka looked forward down a huge deserted highway with about 6 lanes on each side. The buildings around her were huge, definitely at least as tall as those in Tokyo-3. There were no usual cars on this street like there should be; unless you counted the artillery, apc's and tanks surrounding her while some evil looking mechs loomed down on her from the tops and around the buildings.

Asuka didn't move, she didn't even flinch. For the moment she was paralyzed with fear. 'How did I get here? This isn't Tokyo-3 at all!' Asuka hesitated before deciding movement was probably better than kneeling in her position all day. She slowly gave the controls a few good nudges and pushed her Evangelion upwards to its standing position, trying not to make any sudden moves.

The tanks and mechs around her didn't move...yet. Asuka looked at the mechs but didn't recognize their designs. They looked like a somewhat smaller Evangelion, but they all had much more obvious looking armor sticking out every where. They were also very similar in design. Unless you counted the fact that they were only half her size. Asuka didn't have time to continue her line of thought, because as soon as she noticed the weapons they were holding,they opened fire.

The green colored Mechs firedstraight at her a few moments after shewas in astanding position. Asuka snarled as logic and reason were abandoned; she was being attacked and no matter who or what they were, they wouldn't be allowed to destroy her. The internal battery clock clicked to 4:49...

---

Light.

She saw colors all around her. It felt as if she were swimming in light. She looked around and found that she was happy, happy in this place. For only the third time in her life, she smiled.

Then the colors drained away, as if they were sinking or being covered with darkness. Her smile vanished as she wished them to remain, but there was nothing she could do to hold onto them. As all the colors dissapeared, she opened her eyes.

Rei didn't have any trouble realizing where she was in that instant. Thinking logically, she knew she was inside her Eva, which meant she was there for reason...right? She looked above her and saw on the hatch the writing 'Eva Unit-00'. She remained calm as she usually did and pressed the trigger on her right arm joystick and activated Unit-00. Though now she was trying to figure out what she was doing inside it.

The nerve connections had finished and Rei was connected to her Unit-00. She took a look around her at first. It seemed as if she was kneeling in water. She took a closer look around her and found out she was envelopped in water! She pulled her command sticks up and brought the Evangelion slowly to a standing position. She looked up and could see that she must be about 100 or 200 meters underwater at this moment! Reibecame confused for a few moments; the B-type equipement wasn't supposed to work underwater, but here she was.

'Logically,' Rei suddenly thought, 'the prototype Evangelion Unit never went through the same test precedures that the other Evangelions went through.' Rei experimentally tried to move the Eva forward, and it easily started walking on the sea bottom. Rei was surprised at how easy it was for her to move her Eva through the liquid. She stopped and decided to try and see if she could jump out of the water from where she was. She pulled back on the joysticks as the Eva crouched down and then let the Eva swing and fly upwards through the water with amazing momentum. Rei was mesmerized by how elegant her Eva seemed to be acting underwater. She actually somewhat enjoyed the feeling.

She burst through the water but didn't make it more than a few meters before the Eva sunk back down into the blue depths of the sea once more. But while she was above the water she noticed that she was very close to land if she were to move northwards.

Rei set herself and began moving towards dry land, while extending hailing frequencies to see if NERV Headquarters might be able to pick her up.

---

Shinji Ikari waited patiently for something to happen...for anything to happen. After one full hour though, he started getting restless, which involuntarily made the Evangelion itself fidget every once and awhile. Shinji finally decided he had done enough waiting and tried to decide what he should do, he went through mental checklists of what should be done in any emergency situation such as this. It was then that he had to try hard not to punch himself when the realization finally came to him.

Shinji mentally opened the emergency audio frequency for NERV and for each of the other Evangelion Units, Shinji couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. He had barely opened the channel when he immediately got a response which made Shinji jump.

"Ikari!"

"Wha-?!" Shinji yelped as Rei raised her voice slightly higher than usual through the Radio channels. "Huh? Ayanami?"

"Ikari, What is your location? Where are we?" Shinji waited for a further response, but he didn't seem to get one.

"Ayanami? Where are you? I want to know what happened!"

"I do not know the answer to either of your questions." Shinji once again waited but seeing as he wasn't going to get more information tried to think of something smart to say in a situation like this.

"Um, what do we do then?" Shinji mentally smacked himself forasking a dumb question to Rei, she would probably think of him as an idiot. Either way, he hoped Rei didn't notice.

"I am not sure Ikari, I am not one who distributes commands."

"Well, I want your opinion Rei, I have no clue as to what to do."

"What makes you assume I would know what to do?"

"Never mind...Do you know where we-...you are?"

"I have just informed you that I do not."

"Well, can your sensors pick up my Eva?"

"Negative, I do not think we are close enough together to be reading each other's energy signatures."

"...Then what do we do?" Shinji knew that if Rei weren't half as emotionless as she were he would have probably heard a sigh on the other end. Shinji knew he was being a bit dependant, but he didn't want to shoulder Rei's actions on himself. What if he made a mistake? He was too fearful of issuing a bad command. He wasn't made out to be in this kind of situation.

Rei's voice came over the line after another 2 or 3 minutes. "Ikari, I have just come ashore on an unknown mass of land. My records do not have any information on this, so I do not think I am anywhere close to headquarters." Shinji had time to make sense of her words before she continued. "We have to decide on a rendez-vous according to your geographical sensors array."

"Okay, what are the coordinates?"

"I've decided on-...Wait one moment, where is pilot Sohryu?"

"Huh?" 'Come to think about it,' Shinji thought, 'where is Asuka?' Shinji tried to think about what happened but his head still throbbed so he quickly stopped. "Rei, isn't Asuka with you?"

"No, Sohryu is not anywhere near my Eva, is she not she acompanying yourself?"

"No...you probably would have heard her by now. Where could she-..."

"There is no time to think about that now, she will be able to raise her hailing frequencies from any location, we must rendez-vous before we decide on our next actions."

Shinji didn't want to do anything of the sort, but his logic won out. He was extremely worried about Asuka though. Plus, where was NERV? Where were they?! He set off nervously towards Rei's coordinates...

---

"Damn they're persistent!"

Asuka had just finished ripping one of the Mobile Suits in half before 6 others closed in on her and started firing controlled volleys of ammunition at her. Asuka quickly brought her hands down on the controls and rushed at them as the bullets either bounced off her armor or got swepted aside by her A-T Field.

She was losing time, her internal battery clock was at 1:13. Asuka charged at the Mobile Suits and they quickly scattered, Asuka chose the two that had stuck together and followed them. She had almost a minute left.

She didn't know why they were attacking her; she didn't know what or who they were, she didn't even know how she got here let alone where she was. She felt a huge pressure amount on her back. The Unit-02 was pushed forwards by a huge shockwave behind her. As she tumbled forwards she crouched and rolled to her feet bare meters from the Leo in front of her. Without thinking she brought her hand up and crushed it's head before turning to the one that used to be right beside it.

She caught by the side of her vision another mobile suit, also colored green, but had different markings on it. It also held a much bigger gun that resembled the pulserifle Unit-00 used so frequently. Asuka dodged behind another building as a shotskimmed past just to encounter 2 more Leo's and about 10 tanks.

"Shiest!" Asuka was getting tired as well, since the nerve stems worked in between her body and the Eva, she could feel iher Eva'sfatigue. There was a stinging pain in her back where the huge missle had hit her, but it was probably nothing more than a scratch. She continued her attacks again and again, but it just seemed as if more and more enemies were approaching her. 'They never end," Asuka angrily thought. 'Where's that dumb hero Shinji when you need him?"

Then everything blacked out. For a few seconds Asuka thought she had lost conciousness, but she quickly realized she was still inside her entry plug. Asuka feltworry tugging at her as she started to realize what happened, she looked over and found her heart stop just as much as the blinking timer on her right.

Her internal battery had reached 00:00:00. Asuka, so full of adrenaline just before, slumped in her seat. She started to uselessly push her joysticks up and down to no avail. In just a few seconds, she was confident that she was going to win, and in the next moments she was defeated. She didn't even have the energy to yell or hit something in anger and defeat. Asuka heard a rumble outside of the entry plug and felt gravity pull her upwards. She felt her Eva falling and Asuka was shaken around as the huge Evangelion smashed to the ground on the outside.

Asuka held her face in her hands, 'what's going on here? What's happening?' Then, she suddenlyremembered she had never opened her hailing frequencies tocall for help. She realized how stubborn she was. She was only comforted by the fact that there was probably no friendly face out there anyways, if you could call that a comforting thought. Asuka also came to notice that this was just like the time inside Mount Asuma, except Shinji the hero wasn't here this time to save her. Asuka sniffed.

"Sheiss..."

* * *

A/N: Well, just to make sure, if any of you readers has made it this far, then there is no reason not to review. If you look below this window, there's a little button that says 'submit a review',...press it! 

...and seriously, if a writer is to improve his stories, he needs to know what to improve on. If it sucked ass, then you better at least say so!


	2. Meetings

**---Rebirth of the Evangelion---**  
  
"What would you like us to do about this sir?"

Trieze Kushrenada sat behind his desk and stared intently at the officer in front of him. There had been a bizarre twist of events lately, which made Trieze question his original scenario that he had so carefully planned. Nevertheless, he thought, things should continue to proceed as planned.

"I have planned a scenario, yet I would first like to study a few of these details. Humor me please."

The officer was a bit taken aback by how Trieze had a way with dealing with matters, but he shrugged it off and played along not really caring what he would have to follow to keep his line of work. He handed him a disk which Trieze immediately inserted into his desk computer and watched the screen while the officer began his speech;

"At 11:41 hours, there was an energy spike detected in the center of one of our recently captured cities. We were lucky that we still had a good collection of armed vehicles and Mobile Suits at the ready during that time, because we weren't expecting such a disturbance." The officer took out a small remote from his pocket and clicked it once. The information scrolling accross Trieze's computer screen was replaced by a photo of a huge red figure that resembled in some ways a mecha. Trieze stared at his screen in shock for a few moments before regaining his posture.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"We don't know sir."

"Did you do an analysis on it yet?"

"No sir, what we have found out though is that it is definitely human design and construction. We have confirmed that the few symboles on the outside armor are half japanese and half english, while the materials themselves seem to be easily accessible form Earth."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, sir, we do not. Though right now all evidence supports that it is considered by whoever built it as an 'Eva'."

"What does Eva mean?"

"I do not know sir."

"Okay then, continue. What happened?"

"We were taking all the possible precautions, sir. We had all our tanks, artillery and Mobile Suits surrounding the target and placed at intervals in the streets. The civilians were evacuated. There were no casualties at this point, but many were injured when this 'thing' appeared out of the sky above them. It just had to land right in the middle of the city." The officer shook his head. "I have no idea how it got there though, our sensors didn't even have time to give us a warning."

"Is this relevant?"

"Yes sir. Shortly after the evacuation, the being seemed to activate itself. Power readings went off the scale and seemed to look around itself. At that point the General ordered that all forces were to open fire..."

"He what?" Trieze asked this question politely but his face became tense as he frowned.

"He ordered all our units to open fire on it."

"Was it behaving hostile before he did so?"

"Uh, no sir, I don't believe so sir. I was there and all it did was stand up and look around."

"What happened after they started attacking it?"

"Well, it seemed to try and duck for cover, but it ran into even more of our forces. I was shocked to see that none of our ammunition was actually penetrating through its armor. It seemed as if all the bullets veered off in another direction before they actually came in contact with this thing. Any bullets that did hit it didn't do any damage anyways."

"Okay, you will continue in a second. I am telling you now before you are to leave that the general who ordered the attack is to be restricted and discharged. He will also recieve a court marshal. Now please continue." The officer nodded while he jotted down a note, trembling slightly, glad that he wasn't the one who ordered the attack. He then continued:

"We hit it with and AC-509 Armor Buster but it seemed just to give the mech a push in the direction it was headed. Everyone at the scene of this battle was already getting ready to flee; we had no way of attacking it. It had already taken out more thanhalfof our ground forces. Then it just stopped."

"Excuse me?"

"All energy readings dropped and disappeared. It became silent and it hasn't activated since."

"That's intriguing. What have you done with it?"

"We have left it where it was knocked down by a second AC missle. This time it actually damaged some of the armor on it's back. I ordered all of the units to cease fire. What would you like me to do with it sir?"

"I am not entirely sure myself." Trieze began without hesitation. "Though I do believe that this is officially our prize. I want you to bring it to this facility immediately. Treat it with extreme care, this isthe prize for our hard work. Once it's here I will give you further orders General."

"Yes si-...Excuse me sir?"

"That's right, General."

"Thank you very much sir. It will be done immediately.

---

Shinji new instantly when he had found Rei.

After 3 or 4 hours of continuous running and jumping over hills and mountains, he had detected Unit-00's power signature. He had very little problem getting to their rendez-vous point. They marked coordinates that were marked by the Earths gravitational field, so they could never get lost no matter where an Eva happened to be.

Shinji had little problem getting there, he had to go around a huge city. That alone, proved to him that he was indeed still on Earth. He didn't stop to spend much time observing the city though. All he knew was that the city looked even bigger and more advanced than Tokyo-3. He was also worried by the fact that there were what looked like huge statues placed around the city holding these mean looking rifles.

Shinji finally came up and over the last hill and he landed next to Unit-00. He saw that it was kneeling and he did the same. He brought his Eva down next to Rei's and tried to contact her through the radio, but he didn't get any response. This made Shinji slightly worried, so he shut down all the systems and ejected the entry plug.

If he had thought calmly he would have just figured Rei was saving her internal battery power in case of an emergency. Shinji in his nervous state forgot all about that though and he thought Rei might be in trouble. He climbed down the back of the Eva carefully using the almost invisible indented ladder on the back of the Eva to get to the ground. When he reached the the grassy floor, he finally looked up to see Rei's entry plug had also been ejected. He squinted but could not make out if someone were inside it or not, so he started to jog to Unit-00 when a voice from just to his right caught him off guard.

"Ikari!"

Shinji turned his head to see Rei emerging from behind her Eva's foot. "Ayanami!" Shinji would have liked to have run up and hug her at this moment, but he was able to restrain himself. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am well, Yourself?"

"I'm okay..." There was silence, then Rei spoke again.

"Were you able to make contact with pilot Sohryu?"

Shinji was brought back to the fact that Asuka wasn't here. He dropped his head before responding. "No,...but is she even here, on this planet I mean?" Shinji knew he was just making an excuse to delay the inevitable, but his questions would not be answered yet.

"I do not know. I can not seem to remember what must have occured to bring us to this position Ikari, though it must have been important."

'Thanks for stating the obvious Rei," Shinji thought. "Well, I've been trying to remember, but every time it seems to hurt my head if I do."

"It is the same as myself."

"Well,..." Shinji started when he didn't know what else to say. He knew there were too many questions, but he knew even better he wasn't going to get them all right away. "...What should we do now?"

Rei was silent for a moment as she pondered before coming up with what she thought was a suitable answer: "We go by protocol."

"What...what protocol?"

"In the event of an emergency; the Eva's are to be considered our life support in any hostile environment or emergency." Shinji stood patiently making sure he caught everything Rei was saying. "Since this is considered an emergency, we are to make sure our Eva's will work properly."

"Well, Unit-01 seems to be working alright..." Shinji figured out what Rei was reffering to before he finished his sentence. "You mean...of course."

"My internal battery is almost depleted; Commander Ikari was prepared for such an emergency and had installed backup supply cables into the left storage compartment on your Eva."

"M-my father was prepared for this?"

"As much as it sounds Ikari, this was no more than a coincidence."

'Of course it was," Shinji thought. He couldn't believe that this was a coincidence, he could bet that this was another of his father's schemes. Whichever, if it was a test, Shinji was going to make sure he completed it and make his father see that he was worthy. "Okay. Uh, Rei? I didn't even know there were extra things like that on my Eva, do you think you could help me install them on yours then?"

"No, I do not mind, we are in an emergency." Shinji smiled and followed Rei as they climbed up onto the Eva to start preparing.

---

The teenage boy watched as a seemingly infinite list of numbers scrolled down the computer screen in front of him. The whole room was almost completely surrounded in darkness, the only lights coming from the room were from the computer monitor itself. He keyed in a command and the numbers instantly became letters and he began to read through the files.

"Heero."

The boy turned in his chair to see another figure in a doorway couple meters behind him. "What is it?"

The lights flickered on and Heero squinted his eyes slightly.

"I know you're used to working in dark conditions, but it's actually not very good for your eyes I heard." Duo Maxwell walked into the room carrying a folder by his side and sat down next to Heero by the desk. "So what are you looking through? More Oz files? I just got out from the hangar, our Gundums will bu in top shape in a few more days!"

"Yes." Heero turned back to the computer screen and Duo sighed.

"Heero, I need your attention. If your going to be looking up something it had better be concerning that rumor."

Heero stopped typing and looked at Duo. "You know about it?"

"Very little I admit, I was going to ask you if you found any evidence."

Heero turned the monitor slightly so Duo could see the image portrayed on the screen. The picture showed a city that was half detroyed from the inside out. The buildings in the middle had the most damage to them while the outside ones on the edge seemed to have nothing touched.

Duo frowned and looked at Heero for an explanation. When he didn't get one he asked out loud. "What do you think it's about?"

"It's one of two possibilities, or maybe both; Oz is either secretly developping some sort of new weapon..." Duo waited as Heero seemed to think through his response before giving it..."or maybe they found one..."

Duo shot up at this. "You mean there's another Gundam from the Colonies?!"

"That may be, but these are only hypothesis'. We need more information."

"So there IS a chance that Oz has captured a gundam?"

"You know as much as I do at this moment, but I'm going to find out more right now." With that, Heero got up from the chair and started towards the door. He was just exiting the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait up Heero, I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to know more too, meet me out front in 15."

"And the others?"

"I'll leave them a note, this'll just be me and you. Just like old times alright?"

"By old times you mean a few months ago don't you?"

"Well, uh, kinda. Jeez, never mind, get your stuff together, I'll meet you out front."

Both teens departed in opposite directions, beginning to prepare themselves for a major discovery.

* * *

A/N_ You are at the bottom of the page, you have no viable reason not to leave a review..._

_...well, unless you enjoy annoying me..._


	3. Deviations

_Can you believe it? It's only 9:30 and I'm starting the third chapter. I started these updates at about six O'clock today. I wonder If I can post all of my updates before 12 O'clock huh? Probably not, but it helps to have a goal!  
  
If you need a disclaimer, plz go to chapter 1...or 2..._

* * *

**---Rebirth of the Evangelion---**  
  
Trieze Kushrenada sat back in his chair as he listened to the report of the general he had promoted two days ago. He definitly seemed more confident, Trieze thought to himself. The new general didn't have any hesitation in his voice like he did a few days ago and that was a good sign. He needed the best for his campaign to work out.  
  
"...And now we are only waiting for your further commands. It is secured in the terminal hanger #9."  
  
"Excellent work, you worked efficiently. Now let's focus on what must be done. First of all, have your scientists done their research on it like I asked them to do on the way here?"  
  
"U-uh, yes sir. They have, but may I ask you what you wanted to do that for?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the brain waves pattern. Try to understand how I am thinking, if it was made by humans it must be piloted by a human am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, of course sir, but-"  
  
"So if we can interrogate a pilot we can get information. We may even be able to turn him on our side."  
  
The general instantly realized his thinking. Now he couldn't help but admire how Trieze thought his plans through to the details. "I understand sir."  
  
"Right, now I need to know if they detected what I wanted."  
  
"Yes, the head scientist told me to tell you there was a positive reading."  
  
"Good, plus they did not do anything else to it am I correct?"  
  
"They did not touch anything else sir."  
  
"Good, then tell the scientists to remove the pilote in anyway that will deal the least posible damage to our new prise, understood? I would also like you to inform captain Zecks Marquise to come immediately to this base. Tell him to bring his new toy as well."  
  
"Understood sir." The general responeded somewhat quizzically.  
  
"..." Trieze sat quietly behind his desk and the general continued standing in front of him. Suddenly, he took his cue and realized what he must be doing. The general left the office somewhat embarrased. He took out his private line phone and called to the Hanger bay.  
  
"Alcindo here."  
  
"Al, it's Jenkins. You may proceed. Make sure you do as little damage as possible."  
  
"Hey, no problem, we found out that this thing has a manual release, it won't take too long."  
  
"Good, I'll be down shortly."  
  
---  
  
Shinji slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't blinded by the usual sunlight of his apartment room like he usually was. Was he up too early? He shifted his weight and tried to turn to face his clock but found himself stuck in place. Shinji groaned and opened his eyes and instantly remembered where he was. The LCL was colored everything a light orange around him as he sat inside his entry plug. He tried to straighten up and stretch his very sore joints; sleeping inside an entry plug was not very comfortable to say the least.  
  
Shinji, when he was done stretching, brought his arms down and rested them on the sides of his seat. He brought his fingers around his joysticks and pressed the triggers, activating his Eva. Shinji almost swore when the bright lights blinded him again. He shut his eyes and waited for it to pass before looking out again. He turned to see Unit-00 to his left. He opened frequencies and waited for Rei to wake up as well, hoping it would be soon.  
  
---  
  
Rei looked around her. She seemed to be in some sort of black void. She turned around and around, trying to find some sort of sign of the color she had seen earlier.  
  
Looking around her, she saw a ray of light in the distance and tried to move towards it. She tried to swim through the blackness to get to it, but she didn't seem to be getting any closer. She kept trying though, until a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Rei looked up and heard the voice again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Rei heard it again but the voice was coming from all around her, so she couldn't figure out what it was. So instead, she tried answering the voice: "I'm going towards the light."  
  
"You don't want to though."  
  
This caught Rei off guard as the light seemed to move closer to her even though she wasn't moving towards it anymore: "Yes, I do. I feel as if I want to touch the light."  
  
"No, you don't. You will be reminded; you don't want to be reminded of the past."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it will make your reality even more terrifying. You will understand that there will be no going back."  
  
"Going back to what?"  
  
"To your home."  
  
The word 'home' triggered something in Rei. She wanted to move forward. She wanted to see the light. She used all the power she could and swam towards it. This time it actually started to come closer and closer.  
  
"Stop, you don't want to see the light. That's why you forgot it."  
  
"No." Rei suddenly felt sure of herself. She knew what she wanted from herself now. She was sure.  
  
"Stop, you must not look at the light!"  
  
"No, you are just hiding it from me. You are hiding reality from me." Rei finished her thought and broke into the pure whiteness all around her. She expected to see the magnificent colors as before, but she did not. Instead, she saw images. She saw the images she had once seen. All her memories flowed freely back to her:  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Ikari! Sohryu! Commander!" Rei called with all her might. The pain was so intense it made white bubbles apear in her vision. She could barely make out what was in front of her. She heard yelling in the background, but couldn't understand the wordless noise.  
  
She was inside her Eva's entry plug watching the screen. Outside her Eva all she could see was white light while in the bottom left corner she saw a window open up that showed people in the background. She saw Gendo sitting in his command chair. She saw Fuyutski behind him. She saw them talking to each other, she tried to make out their words:  
  
"The S2 engine is reacting!"  
  
"I know that Kozou."  
  
"Is it rejecting it's host?"  
  
"No, it is trying to awake too early."  
  
"How do we stop it."  
  
"By sacrificing the Eva's themselves. It is too early to begin our scenario."  
  
"But, what about the pilots?"  
  
"They are expendable."  
  
"Ikari..."  
  
"That is enough, we will reassemble Unit-03 and it will be put to use once again. The fourth child is not dead yet, we can still use him."  
  
The voices faded out as Rei lost their connection. Headquarters disappeared from view as her visual window disappeared at her left side. She could hear both Shinji and Asuka yelling in agony. Rei could barely stop herself from doing the same. At that point Rei finally realized that thw hiteness seemed to be tugging at her, tearing her away from her body...almost.  
  
Her thoughts started roamingher head now; she was useless, She was just a tool. She was expendable. So were Shinji and Asuka, they were expendable. In order to save the Eva's, they would have to give up themselves.  
  
Rei felt hatred burn inside of her at how heartless the commander was. He had never done this before, so why now? She felt herself falling away into the thick whiteness outside, the pain finally subsiding.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"It hurts you now doesn't it?"  
  
Rei heard the voice again and realized it was her own, yet it wasn't somehow. It seemed to represent only one aspect of herself.  
  
"Now you remember how you were betrayed. Do you feel the pain?"  
  
"No, I don't." Answered Rei.  
  
"Not physically, mentally. How does your heart feel?"  
  
Rei didn't say a word to this. She knew that this truth was bringing her a different kind of pain, but it hurt her heart, not her body.  
  
"I told you not to look, though now you have figured out why you tried to forget it. Are you happy?"  
  
"No, but I am content that I now remember."  
  
"Well, at least that idiot of a commander got what he deserved. The Eva's are gone too. They followed thier pilots because they're bonded to them, they chose to protect you. Gendo is probably really angry right now, hehehe. He wasn't expecting that!"  
  
Rei finally felt suspicion tugging at her. "Who are you?"  
  
"You mean that you have not figured out my identity yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am you, yet I am not..."  
  
"I don't understand." Rei waited, but the voice seemed to disappear. Rei only had to wait a few moments before she felt her eyes open and she found herself inside the entry plug.  
  
Rei wasn't quite sure if she was really awake or still in the dream. though she figured it out after a second; she felt achs creep up her whole body from sleeping in her awkward position the whole night. Rei stiffled a groan and immediately activated her Eva.  
  
"Ayanami! Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning." Rei thought for a moment about telling Shinji what she had remembered. "Ikari, have you been able to recall any of the events that lead us here?"  
  
"Uh, no, why?"  
  
"Because...Never mind." Rei stopped herself, she didn't know why. She didn't think it would be right to tell him yet. Besides, she knew so little. All she knew was from her point of view, which wasn't very much. Hopefully when the time came, Shinji would be able to remember more details. "What should we do now Ikari?"  
  
"Huh? Y-you're asking me Rei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"U-um, I don't know. I was kinda thinking we should try and find Asuka..."  
  
"Then we shall try."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"We will need to find help first." Rei was hoping she was not where she thought she was. If she were, then things would only get harder from here. "I have a plan Ikari, listen to me carefully..."  
  
---  
  
Asuka was motionless inside her entry plug. Any observer would have thought her to be dead, for she had not moved from this position for several hours.

It had been 2 full days by now. Asuka was trapped inside her Eva while the life support systems were completely depleted of energy. There were white specks floating around in the LCL and it was getting extremely cold inside. Though, possibly because the outside environment wasn't so hostile, Asuka was able to remain alive. Part of the possibility could be the fact the the LCL was nurrishing her bloodstream, but Asuka tried hard not to think because it hurt her.

2 days were too long for her to be left in solitude. Asuka kept on having to relive the most painful memories of her life. This time though, she didn't have anything to hide them with. She could only confront them.

"God," Asuka whispered to herself. "How pathetic. How pathetic am I? I forgot about precedure...and now what?" Asuka held her legs and arms closer to herself to keep warm. "Plus, I actually said that idiots name to comfort me. I have hit an all time low now." She allowed herself a grin at her comment, but it was less than half-hearted.

Asuka soon felt herself falling back asleep. Though she was not able to sleep peacefully, her dreams kept coming back to haunt her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block out the painful memories that were brought back since the 15th angel attacked her mentally. The happiness, the pride and the innocence, all lost in a moment when she saw that body hanging from the cieling.

Asuka tried to wonder why she kept on recalling these memories. She had time, so she thought well and hard. Spending days in a confined place where you can only fight the feeling of solitude by yourself will help you become more in-tune with yourself if you take time to do it. Asuka wasn't an exception, though her personality made people think that she was not one who could easily act calm, she used the reasoning that she had nothing better to do.

During that period, whenever she felt dispair take control of her, she would feel another feeling that seemed to come from around her, that seemed to confort her. This was a feeling that reminded her of something familiar, but she couldn't quite understand.

Asuka rose her head up after another few hours had gone by. She realized that the main reason she had felt so broken from inside was because her mother had gone insane and committed suicide. How was it possible to overcome the sadness created by watching the person you love the most kill themselves in your happiest moment?

At that exact moment she thought she could almost feel an invisible hand carresse her cheek. It was the feeling of...someone familiar, she thought. She leaned back in her seat, suddenly deciding that all she would have to do is forgive her mother, right? All she would have to do to rid herself of this pain would be to forgive her mother for her actions right?

She was then caught off guard and pried from her initial thoughts. She instantly remembered where she was when she heard noises on the outside of her Eva. She realized that she was in a serious situation here and quickly tried to judge the best thing to do.

"Dammit, was I asleep?!" She reached up to make sure the entry-plug hatch was sealed, though she was quickly nocked down by a tremor that ran through the whole Eva itself.

Suddenly, she felt gravity push her forwards and she realized what was happening. As gravity stopped and pushed her back into her seat again before returning to normal, she heard noise outside. Asuka jumped out of her seat as quickly as she could and tried to reach the locking mechanism at the top of the entry plug. She was too late.  
  
Asuka saw the handle turning and immediately fell back. She sat back down, defeated. She felt tears coming at her and she began to cry again. 'There's no more use in living,' she thought.  
  
'I love you, remember that...'  
  
Asuka heard the voice again, but where did it come from? She chose not to think about that now for she had thought about her mother again. She then realized her situation. She heard voices outside and pannicked. Not sure what to do, Asuka finally settled for a defensless tactic and fell limp on her seat.

"Here we go, it's open!"  
  
The hatch cover above her opened with a hiss and the LCL automatically started draining out of the entry plug. As the LCL stopped clouding her vision, Asuka looked up into the masked faces of several humans, (at least she hoped there were humans under those masks). Asuka still felt tears tugging at her eyes and she quickly hid her face.  
  
Strong hands gripped her and she was lifted effortlessly out of the entry plug. Asuka just lay limp as she was deposited outside the Eva and onto a cold metal floor. She didn't have the energy or the will to look around her. So she just lay there, silently weeping. She was able to control herself after a minute though and listened around her. She knew that she would have to be strong to get through whatever mess she was in.  
  
Asuka focused on the voices around her. At the moment it seemed as if they were ignoring her so she was able to catch most of the converstaions:  
  
"What have you found?"  
  
"Nothing else, it's some sort of control chamber. Look at this, it's crazy!"  
  
"Huh? W-what do you mean? Whoa! What the hell, how was this thing supposed to be operated?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, answer them dumbass. That's what you're paid for, some specialist you are."  
  
"You idiot, do think I've ever seen something like this before in my l-"  
  
"Be quiet, both of you."  
  
There was silence for another few seconds before:  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yeah, I said so before."  
  
"But, that means that there's only a-..."  
  
"...Kid."  
  
"Yes, we know."  
  
"God! This is creepy man! What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. But, jeez, this is an infant. And it's just a girl, what the hell is going on here?" Asuka felt a hard boot push her onto her back as they tried to get a good look at her. Anger started to tug at her when she felt a rough hand grab her face and move it from side to side as something examined it. She was about to open her eyes and retaliate when another voice came in.  
  
"Okay people, step aside!" A new voice came into the onversation. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't touch him! I have direct orders that we're supposed to bring the pilot directly to see the com-...what is this?"  
  
"That's the pilot sir!"  
  
"Wow, holy shit. It's a child?!"  
  
"Well, she looks to be a teenager sir..."  
  
"And it's a girl!"  
  
"You sexist fiend!" Asuka heard a female yell from a little ways away. A few nearby people chuckled.  
  
"Watch it Remm. You're talking to a general here."  
  
"Yeah, and what did you do, bribe the commander to get that position?"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! Trieze wants to see the pilot. You two, pick her up and bring her with me."  
  
"No problem, I'll take her alone, she's not going to be that heavy." Asuka felt two arms gently slide under her and pick her up by the back of the neck and the back of her knees. "Wow, she's not that heavy at all. But what the hell is this ornage stuff? This definetly isn't water sir!"  
  
"Don't ask me those questions, let's go...wait, is she concious?" Asuka felt stares on her. There was few moments pause, then heard a clicking sound.  
  
"Her brain waves are erratic. She's either having a bad dream or totally awake sir. I'd go with the latter."  
  
"Okay then, let's go. You people have time off until you have further orders. Don't touch the machine during that time,...God dammit! I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT IMBECILES!"  
  
Asuka felt herself being carried away. She felt fear grip her, all she could do was act limp and hope for the best...  
  
---  
  
"You find anything yet Heero?" Duo was watching in case any security personnel came nearby."  
  
"Not very much. I doubt there will be any useful information in this facility. According to this, we should head to the source."  
  
Duo almost yelped. "What?! You're not seriously going to go straight into the middle of Oz's headquarters are you?" When Heero didn't answer, he assumed he was right and instantly became somewhat frustrated. "Dammit. I think we're going a bit far now don't you think?"  
  
"No." Heero got up and left the computer terminal and into the hallway. He carefully made sure the two technicians dead bodies were well hidden from view.  
  
"Okay Heero, I'll follow only this once. But then no more of this okay? The way things are going we might as well just try and walk up into the middle of their army and surrender ourselves."  
  
"Then we wouldn't recieve the necessary information."  
  
Duo followed Heero down another hallways before responding. "Okay Heero, you've got reason. I'm depending on your hunch to be right though, understand?"  
  
"I do. We're going north, so find something warm."  
  
'Oh great," Duo thought to himself, 'Why does it have to be that I can't stand the cold as well? This is turning to be some hell of a week."

* * *

Well, that's the third chapter done. I don't know if I'll be able to finish the fourth one tonight. You'll find out in the next chapter I guess...  
  
Reviews and comments are appreciated. Just to let you know though, If you could give a comment on every chapter that would be useful. I always have to remind you readers that I write these stories for you to enjoy yourself reading them. If you would like to point out some things to make it better, please do!  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!  
  
No, don't check out the next chapter yet, why won't you comment on this one huh? If I could sue, I would...but sadly I have no authority anymore. Just please make a young man happy by giving a review! 


	4. Interrogations

**---Rebirth of the Evangelion---  
  
**Shinji looked around him at the swarms of pedestrians on the streets around him. He felt it a bit awkward to be suddenly back in civilisation, even though he had no clue as to where he was or what kind of civilisation this was.  
  
It had been 2 days since he had found himself in this wierd environment. He and Rei had finished connecting the emergency energy cables to Rei's Evangelion. There was a spare set of cables that he thought were probably meant for unit-02, but they still had no lead as to where Asuka was.  
  
Rei had planned to go to the nearest city to find information on where they were. It was a good idea to become familiarized with where they were before departing on any missions. They had set down behind a sufficiently big mountain range and had covered the Eva's pretty well with bushes and logs. At least air units would have a hard time spotting them, Shinji thought.  
  
Shinji now sat at a bus stop, patiently waiting for Ayanami. He had finished the job set out for him and this was their arranged meeting place. He finally caught sight of blue hair and stood up to greet her.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Where were you? You're a little bit late." Shinji sat down as Rei entered under the protective roof of the bus stop. She sat down beside him.  
  
"Were you worried of me?" Shinji reddened a bit and was about to hastily deny that when Rei cut him off. "That's nice of you, but it had taken me longer than I had hoped to access information terminals."  
  
"Same here. I'm not going to ask where you found that weird currency that this city seems to use though."  
  
"Good."  
  
Shinji silently wished he could find out where she got the money from, but on second thought he decided it would be better if he didn't waste his time trying to find out.  
  
"Well, i'm pretty hungry, let's get something to eat shall we?"  
  
Rei was hesitant for a moment before understanding Shinji's plight. "I agree, we do not need to discuss this in the middle of a street. I am curious as to what forms of food they provide here."  
  
"Me too." Shinji smiled. Rei probably didn't notice it, but she had suddenly started to show more emotions since she got here. She had actually given Shinji a smile once or twice so far, which was very unusual for her otherwise emotionless state. "Let's find a restaurant...you've got enough money right?"  
  
"Yes." Both teenagers set off looking along the streets until they found a relatively good looking one with japanese style food. They sat down next to window and began talking and exchanging the information they had found.  
  
They ordered their food and were able to get a lot out of the way before the food came. By putting together what they had each found out at the internet cafes they had each visited, they were able to find out that they were definetly on Earth. They knew that this was sometime in the far future, at least 200 or 300 years later than when they had come from. They also found news that there was a mysterious event that had occured in a city to the east. Both pilots were sure that it had something to do with Asuka.  
  
"Plus," added Shinji, "I found out they're using combat robots that have similar designs to our Evangelions. Though they're smaller and compensate with more armor since they don't have any A-T Fields."  
  
"That seems logical." Rei simply stated as she took a few more helpings of salad.  
  
"Um, Rei, are you only going to eat salade?"  
  
"I dislike eating meat."  
  
"I know that, but there are other things that we can order you know. You said yourself that we don't need to worry about money."  
  
"That is true, I will think about it." Rei continued to eat her salade as Shinji finished off a bowl of Shark Fin Ramen. They finished eating their meals and continued to talk after the server had given them the bill. Watching a huge television built into the building directly accross from the restaurant, they were able to come up to date with their new position on Earth.  
  
"AC 195 huh?"  
  
"I agree that this appears unusual," Rei said in her monotone voice, even though she herself was very interested to learn even more of that around her.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do now? Do you think those so called 'Gundams' could be long lost versions of our own technology? They keep talking about how dangerous and powerful they are..."  
  
"I highly disbelieve that to be so. I think any form of contact between ourselves and this new world would be a negative influence on our mission."  
  
"B-but...why? Aren't we trying to rescue Asuka? They might know where she is!"  
  
"...And they might not. The most likely explanation for any contact between us and the people on this world would be for our technology. It is obvious that this civilisation is much more advanced than us, yet they do not comprehend A-T Fields or nerve based controls."  
  
Shinji sighed; you just can't argue against logic, which means it's practically impossible to argue with Rei. He still felt that it would still be a good idea to maybe find some friendly people in their new surroundings.  
  
"You're right Rei. Hey, you know, why do you always have to refer to me as Pilot Ikari now anyways? We're working together as friends now, not coworkers, kindness is not a weakness as Kaji once said."  
  
"..., that would be acceptable then Shinji..."  
  
"Thanks." Shinji smiled and Rei felt one tugging at her lips.  
  
"We must be leaving. We have further information data banks to search through. We will meet back here and if it will then be too late, we can stay at an apartment."  
  
"Okay, the Eva's should be fine. I don't think anyone will find them unless they know exactly where they are." The two Evangelion Units were well protected from view by the thick carpet of trees on the mountain to the south of the city. Unit-00 was charging it's batteries at the moment as well, there was no need to check up on them too soon.  
  
"Well, Let's meet back here at 6:00, okay?"  
  
"That's acceptable. 6:00 then."  
  
As Shinji and Rei departed the restaurant in opposite directions as Shinji had some lingering thoughts. His feeling of nervousness hadn't left him since he had heard that Asuka was missing.  
  
"Asuka...I hope you're doing okay..."  
  
---  
  
"We have extracted the pilot sir. I'm on my way up right now."  
  
Trieze leaned forward in his desk, satisfied. He quickly tried to find a good posture for the incoming men. "Good work, I want him in my office on the 32nd floor."  
  
"Oh, you changed rooms? Then we'll bring her to you in a few moments then. We're right here!"  
  
Trieze was caught a bit off guard by his comment, but he didn't think they were making a mistake. "Excuse me general?"  
  
"I know, I aggree it's strange. We're coming in right now."  
  
Trieze watched as his double oak doors opened and the familiar sight of his promoted General came into the room in the lead. There were 3 other people behind him. 2 of them were obviously soldiers, their rifles cocked over their shoulders. The other one was a high ranking scientist, he wore the one piece white suit with 3 stripes down his arm. The scientist was holding what looked to be an unconcious body in his hands. Trieze stared.  
  
"So that's the pilot?" The general moved off to the side to allow the scientist to step up.  
  
"The girl in my arms was found inside the mech, sir."  
  
"May I ask what that substance is that she appears to be coated in?"  
  
"We have no idea sir, but it appears to be highly oxygenated. Some sort of advanced neural fluid is my guess."  
  
"Okay, I don't need any explanations that I can not comprehend. Please put her in the chair in front of my desk." The Scientist hesitated before lowering the limp body into the chair. The girl hunched over slightly and leaned on the arm-rest, her bright red hair, containing more orange liquid, was covering most of her face.  
  
"Is she awake?" Trieze asked tentatively.  
  
"According to our scans sir, she is concious. She is probably putting on some act at this moment."  
  
"Okay then, General, please take your men and yourself outside please."  
  
"Excuse me sir?" The general turned politely around to look directly at Trieze.  
  
"You heard me, please wait outside with your men, I wish to speak in private." Somewhat unwillingly the uniformed man motioned for his men to follow him outside. When the doors closed, silence remained in the room.  
  
The scientist looked somewhat apprehensive. "Sir, should I go too as well-"  
  
"No, I need you to stay here." Trieze motioned for him to sit down and waited as the scientist seated himself. Then he began to direct his attention towards the girl to his right. "I am Trieze Kushrenada. I would like to ask you a few questions if I may. Is that okay with you?" Trieze waited but the figure didn't respond. Trieze didn't let any hint of irritation appear on his face. "Please tell me your name."  
  
There was silence once more and the scientist fidgetted, wondering if he should be doing something right now. Then Trieze spoke again:  
  
"Dr. Alcindo am I correct?"  
  
"U-uh, yes sir."  
  
"I am sure that you keep your syringes with yourself as always, am I correct?" Trieze stared at the scientist as if trying to let him know he would have to give the right answer or this wouldn't work.  
  
"Y-yes sir...Ah! Yes, I will use one immediately sir." Trieze smiled as Alcindo pretended to go through his pockets and produce something metalic. It was definitly not a syringe, but the the girl didn't know that.  
  
---  
  
Asuka had hoped that as long as she stayed silent she wouldn't be forced to talk or be questioned. When she found out she was being brought directly to a commander her heart leapt into her mouth.  
  
So far it had been going not too bad for her. She had stayed quiet during the whole time she was released from her Eva; now she felt scared, she had heard the unfamiliar voice talking to another one telling him to get a syringe to use on her. She didn't like the ideas of needles, so she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. She hoped they were faking it.  
  
Just then she felt something sharp prick at her neck. Asuka immediately yelled and grabbed it out of the unknown person't hands. Her eyes shot open and she lunged at the figure behind her chair but only managed to fall on him. Her legs were weak and her body was refusing to give her the strength necessary to fight. She then noticed she was holding a pen. She looked at it disgustedly and dropped it on the floor.  
  
"Whoa! Hey, calm down. I won't hurt you, you just had to stop faking it okay? We won't hurt you." The man in the white coat picked her up gently and she remembered his touch as the person who had brought her here in the first place. She bowed her head and wiped her face with her hands when she was seated again. The LCL was getting rather uncomfortable all over her.  
  
"So you are awake at last, pilot?" Asuka looked up to see a very superior looking man with a blue jacket on, highly indicating he had an advanced rank. She didn't say anything so he spoke again. "I will say it once more, I am Trieze Kushrenada, I am the commander of Oz. This is Alcindo, the scientist who recovered you from your...what do you call it...'Eva' I believe?"  
  
Asuka only nodded. She tried not to look at him as he questioned her, though she was slightly put at ease that he wasn't treating her as badly as she thought he would.  
  
"Okay then, I would like to know your name. It is not in your best interests to be uncooperative because we bear no hostility towards you. The person who ordered the attack on you has been dealt with, so please be open with me. I am not your enemy."  
  
Asuka stayed silent for another minute as the person in front of her named Trieze continued to wait patiently. She finally gave up and answered without using her usual self confident attitude.  
  
"My name is Asuka." In the very least, Asuka hoped, she might be able to get some help and find her way back to NERV through this man.  
  
"Asuka? I have never heard such a name, where are you from?"  
  
"Tokyo-3."  
  
"Tokyo? I only know of a Tokyo-5 situated in Japan. Though that's not from the colonies. How could you be from Earth, what organization are you from?"  
  
"I-..." Asuka tried to think of something to say. She didn't know what she should tell this commander seeing as NERV was a secret organization, so she tried something different. "I know we're on Earth, where else would I be from?"  
  
"You mean to say you did not come from the colonies?"  
  
"Colonies?" Asuka's mind began swimming, she had no idea what this person was talking about. "What colonies, what are you talking about?!"  
  
"I should think you should know, being raised in this era."  
  
That did it for Asuka. She snapped somewhat and used all her self restraint to calm her voice. "Colonies, as in space colonies, orbiting around Earth huh? Very neat. What age am I supposed to be in then? The age 3000?"  
  
"Actually, I do not know what measurement of time you are using. We got rid of the AD's a long time ago, we now consider the year to be AC 195."  
  
"AC 195?" If Asuka wasn't bewildered before, she sure was now.  
  
"You mean you do not know what has been going on around you? AC stands for After Colony, how did you get to be in that fighting machine if you don't even know about your surroundings?"  
  
Asuka could not respond to that. Her mind was in fast forward, trying to link facts together, but the possiblities she was coming up with were just too...crazy to pay attention to.  
  
"What's happening here?" She whispered to herself as Trieze got up and looked out the window behind himself, preparing to ask more questions. Trieze gave a short smile, it seemed he would be able to use this girl after all. He would find out what it will take to have the advantage over the Gundams.  
  
---  
  
Trowa walked into Quatres mansion silently as usual. What he did not expect to see was Quatre waiting for him right behind the door.  
  
"Trowa, I need to speak to you about something." Trowa calmly took his shoes off and followed Quatre to a big well furnished room. He took a seat on a couch opposite that of Quatre.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Data from our allies satelites."  
  
"Concerning?"  
  
"That's the thing. We believe Oz to be working on some sort of new advanced weaponry."  
  
"You mean, are they trying to copy Gundam technology?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think it has to do with some of these images we have. Take a look at these."

Trowa quickly went through a few pictures before picking up a few data disks for futur reference. He was intrigued, to say the least. "Where's Duo and Heero? Do they know of this?"

"Well...They decided to do this in their own way. They left before we returned from our last mission. They are not that dependable to say the least. I have a better solution, I believe."

Trowa's eyebrows arched at this statement. "Are you going to fill me in on what is going on?"  
  
"Those are pictures of unknown and possibly alien vessels. That is, until we got a better look at them. Their technology is beyond even the Gundams I believe, if not just for the fact they're almost twice the size of any mobile suit. We were unable to get many photo's because of heavy interference in that region, though we were able to get a good shot on them while they were unactivated and two pilots emerged."  
  
Quatre handed Trowa a picture showing an arial view of two people roughly the same age as himself, one with blue hair and the other with brown. They were talking beside two huge beings and they were wearing interesting suits...  
  
"I agree, we should find out more. Can we find these people? It is possible they are working around our own civilians to find information and etc."  
  
Quatre smiled this time: "I'm ahead of you. Our resources have found that they are currently in the Misobashi region, in the city of Raihoshiro. If you're with me, get you Gundam prepped, we're leaving as soon as possible. We could use allies in the war to say the least, or at least destroy our enemies early."

Trowa grinned as he remembered a saying well. He sat up and started towards his room:

"Mission, accepted."

* * *

Well, I'm still open for comments. But seriously, I need some feed-back. I've got a few complaints about the scene's where Asuka is currently reflecting upon herself while she is trapped inside the entry-plug. I need her to start some progress towards overcoming her personal demons, but I'm not sure how to portray her doing that without it sounding too OOC. Can you give me some suggestions? (Chap. 3)

I look forward to comments and reviews!


	5. Information

. 

Just a quick note before the story, I am not going at a steady pace on this story anymore, it's going to take while for me to get this story moving at a fast pace. I am still interested in finding some more prereaders, mostly for spelling and plot ideas, that sorta stuff, don't hesistae to ask if you're willing lol.

One more statement: As I go on, you'll probably see that the chapters will include more detail and maybe become longer, etc. That's because I'm slowly learning and trying to improve my writing skillz as we go on, plus now I have a prereader lol. In the future I may probably go back and edit the earlier chapters to make them better, but for now you'll just have to bear with me lol!

And once again, I do not own Evangelion...or Gundam Wing.

* * *

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu sat upright in her four poster bed. She was not sweating, but her heart was beating extremely fast. She took a look around her and realized where she was and fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Sheist." Asuka couldn't help but become provoked by how she had just acted. She hated showing weakness's and she had just caught herself crying for her mother when she woke up. She would have liked to punch something, willing to let her anger out on an inanimate object, but she decided not to; seeing as nothing breakable was within her reach.  
  
She once again looked around here at the huge room as memories of the previous day followed her:  
  
"I hope we may become more aquaintances ms. Sohryu, I am not your enemy. Please, be at ease, there are many more things I need to discuss with you, though now is not the right time for it. Please accept our hospitality for the moment." The commander she knew as Trieze Kushrenada motioned for some guards and maid to come inside and she was escorted to her now lovely suit. 

"Hey, wait, stop it right there." Asuka pulled away from the maid and turned to glare at Trieze: "Why should I trust you? I don't have anything to do with you, so I see no reason to cooperate with you."

"Ah, such dexterity." Trieze sighed as he sat back in his chair, rummaging inside his desk for a cigar. "You see, ms Sohryu, if you do not cooperate, I will have to force you to. I have many ways to do so, but I think it would be better if we get to know each other first. You have no reason to distrust me, what reason would you have for questioning me?"

"You attacked me you-..."

"That was not my decision, I told that the one who ordered the attack has been dealt with. The attack was a mistake, but you didn't exactly help the situation be happening in one of my largest cities. Besides, the way you talked about your old commander; don't you think that you may find one more worthy than him in me?" He smiled, but it was hard. He waved to the guards and she was lead away.

She ended her reverie and stretched.  
  
She had finally made up her mind about staying there. This was much better than being back at NERV. People here looked up to her even more, plus the commander was actually respectable, unlike commander Ikari. She new that this 'Trieze' person probably had his own plans for her, but she would rather go along with them at the moment rather than be forced into them.  
  
Asuka quickly decided she should get out of bed. After another refreshing shower she got dressed and took a look outside her window. Outside there was a maelstrome of snowflakes and pea sized pellets of hail. There was a real storm raging outside and she was barely able to make out a chain of mountains in the distance, also completely white. From here view, she couldn't see much of the base that she was supposedly in, so she wasn't sure where exactly she was. She did know that she was in a big building, that much was clear when she had to take a maze of corridors just to get from the commanders room to her new living quarters.  
  
Asuka left the window and exited the room to see a lieutenant waiting for her outside the door, casually leaning against the wall.  
  
"Ah, so you're up ms. Sohryu? Please, follow me." He then set off at a reasonable pace down the hallway and Asuka followed without hesitation. This was going to be an interesting day...  
  
----------  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yes Ik-...Shinji?"  
  
"There are people...following us..."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
Shinji and Rei were trying to walk casually on the streets of this unknown city. They had indeed spent the night at a cheap hotel room. There was only one bathroom, kitchen and bedroom that they stayed at, so Rei and Shinji were forced to sleep together, not that either of them had anything wrong with that, though it was obvious Shinji almost took it the wrong way when Rei admitted it out loud. Shinji did had a scare when Rei decided to take a shower, she had finished and she had come out completely naked and walked up to Shinji quite naturally asking where the towels were kept.  
  
After Shinji regained conciousness, they were able to work things out. The only other part where they had some trouble was when Rei wanted to sleep naked with only a shirt on like she would normally do...of course Shinji tried to disuade her from it and finally got her to wear her normal clothes to sleep.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are...o-or what they want?"  
  
"No." Rei replied nonchalantly. The figures following them seemed to be only two in number. After Rei and Shinji had checked out of their room these figures had instantly begun following them.  
  
"What do you think they want?...Do you think they know about-...us?"  
  
"It may be, what other reason do they have for tailing us?" Rei's reply didn't help Shinji, he was already becoming nervous as they were trying to lose the pursuiters. It was probably the fact that they were in the middle of a well populated city that these figures hadn't taken action yet.  
  
"Can we lose them?"  
  
"No, not unless we face them."  
  
"Then what do we do?" Shinji looked around hoping for some inspiration.  
  
"It is up to you, I can not think of any counter-measures." Shinji finally decided it was useless, there were no side-streets, allys or trains that they could use to put distance between themselves and the figures. Shinji finally made a decision.  
  
"Rei, if these people know, then, they would either try to kill us or to try and communicate with us right?"  
  
"It is possible."  
  
"Then if they wanted to kill us, they would have already done it, maybe they're just trying to find a good moment to intervene and have a chat with us?"  
  
"It is up to you whether you want to take that chance, Shinji."  
  
Shinji didn't like the way she phrased that. He never liked being the one to carry a burden; what if he was wrong? What if he made a mistake? What would happen if he failed. He felt like running away again, but that memory triggered something else in his brain as well, 'I will not run away.'  
  
"Follow me Rei." Shinji set his face. He knew that almost everyone he had ever talked to had told him not to continue running away, he would have to take a chance. Even though he was still nervous, he was sure of what he was doing. "Here, let's go to this restaurant for lunch."  
  
"We are now having lunch?"  
  
"Uh...yeah, you want to eat here?"  
  
"I am not particularly hungry, we have just eaten breakfast."  
  
Shinji sighed, "Come one Rei, let's think of it as brunch. Please, let's go."  
  
Rei studied him for a few seconds. Shinji nodded his head in the direction of the silent figures that had stopped following them a few meters away. Rei understood and she allowed Shinji to escort her into the restaurant.  
  
--------  
  
Asuka couldn't help but smile as she watched scientists and technicians all in states of awe as they studied her Unit-02. She twirled her beverage as she sat inside an observation booth overlooking the hangar. Trieze Kushrenada sat beside her as they were the only people in the room other than one other scientist who was standing a little ways away.  
  
"So, Sohryu." Trieze spoke at last. "Will you be willing to tell me some information on your organization and these so called 'Evangelions?"  
  
Asuka was silent for a moment as she pondered. Though, right now she didn't think Trieze was any threat to her, she still had doubts about him. "Well, how about this then." Asuka smirked as the commander looked at her slightly taken aback.

"What is it?"

"How about we exchange services then; I give you my help and information and in return you do stuff for me."

"'Stuff'? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if I want similar information or services from you, you have to provide them, you know what I mean."

Trieze couldn't help but become slightly shocked by this new person. Even though she only seemed to be about fifteen, she acted more than a mature adult. He questioned if he would be able to use her as he had planned, but he also thought that she had a good plan of exchange. "Then we have a deal, tell me about your organization."

"I-it,...it's a research organization. It's where my Eva was built, as a test project." Asuka didn't want to tell the total truth, but lie to him either, so she settled for something in between.  
  
"Oh? Is you mecha the only one?" Asuka once again thought. It was true she didn't even know if Shinji and Rei had shared the same fate as her to be left on this planet, but could she take a chance of saying that there were more?  
  
"N-no, this is the only one. The first and the last actually."  
  
Trieze looked suspiciously at her for a moment before shrugging it away. "Okay, how does it work and how did you end up here?"  
  
"Well," Asuka thought for a moment, "we were doing experiements and the test facility blew, so I ended up here when I regained conciousness, I don't know how I got here though."  
  
"And? How did you become the pilot then?"  
  
"I-I didn't choose to, they selected me, so I obeyed." That was the best story she could come up with, plus she thought that it was pretty acceptable since that was pretty close to how it actually did occur.  
  
Trieze nodded, but his eyes hardened again. He wasn't getting any straight answers out of her, so he wondered if he could take her comments seriously. "Well, how does it work then?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean by 'you don't know'?"  
  
"Well, I mean, well, I only pilot it...I-...I don't get told any details or information I don't actually 'need' to know...I guess..." This much was true, Asuka thought, she was never told more than she needed to. She hated being used, which was what she was most of her life. She gave a sniff, which helped Trieze give her a slight hint more of sympathy.  
  
"I understand your plight perfectly ms. Sohryu." Asuka looked at Trieze to see a brilliant smile again. "I have experienced many such feelings myself, that is why I am in this position now. Is there anything else you can tell me?"  
  
"Well..." Asuka still had her doubts about this person, but up until now he seemed a sincere person in all aspects. She thought that he was actually a commander worthy of trust, unlike the cold commander Ikari. Though, before she gave him her complete trust, she would have to get to know him a bit better. "I only know that I control most of it's operations with my brain."  
  
"H-how? Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah, If I want to move my arm, I will move the Eva's arm. The only downside is if the Eva is hurt, then it hurts me too."  
  
"You mean, if your Eva gets physically damaged, you will take the same?"  
  
"Not quite." Asuka thought about it for a moment. "More like I feel it, even though my body is still intact."  
  
"Okay, we will do further research into this."  
  
This is even more interesting than I may have thought, Trieze thought to himself. With technology as this at my hands, my wishs may come true in less time than otherwise thought.  
  
---------  
  
Shinji and Rei had just sat down at their table when the two figures in dark coats came up to their table. Shinji looked up nervously at them as Rei calmly looked though her menu, Shinji couldn't help but wonder what Rei was thinking if she were able to act casual enough to ignore these people who have suddenly taken keen interest in them.  
  
Seeing as no one was going to take the initiative though, Rei looked up and asked the question which was on all four of their minds; "Who are you?"  
  
One of the figures shifted visibly while the other one brought down his cloak a little so the two teenagers could see his face. They were both shocked to see that he was at least the same age as themselves. "I will give you my name in exchange for yours."  
  
"I will determine if you are a threat or not depending on your answer. Please answer my question." The dark haired boy who had seemed so composed a few moments ago suddenly got taken aback by the forwardness of the blue-haired girl's comment. He seemed to think for a minute before answering. He was not keen at being pushed around, he would keep on eye on her.  
  
"If we agree to an exchange of information, you might find that we are no threat to you...at least at the moment."  
  
"What do you propose?" Rei stared at the boy without blinking.  
  
"This is not the proper place to discuss such matters, follow me."  
  
The boy turned and started towards the door with his partner trailing him, Shinji and Rei did not hesitate in following them, even though there was still doubt in Shinji's mind.  
  
"Rei, what are we doing?"  
  
"We are going to find more information."  
  
"How? With these people? Do you know who they are?" Shinji asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but we need information. Though, we don't have a choice."  
  
Shinji was silent at this remark, he wasn't quite sure how to take it as he followed the three people through the crowds to an area farther out of the city. He couldn't help but feel nervous...but since when was he at ease ever since he ended up in this universe?  
  
---------  
  
"Well," exclaimed Duo while they walked through the prestine white hallways of the base, "we're here. What do you propose we do now. There's no way we can get into any of the confidential files from anywhere outside the main data banks."  
  
"Then we will go to the main data banks."  
  
"You're crazy you know that Heero? Though I trust you have a plan."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Can I ask what it is?"  
  
"No."  
  
Duo shook his head in mock frustration. "Jeez, it's not even possible to get a straight answer out of you even if you're my friend. Can you at least tell me where?"  
  
Heero turned down another hallway that seemed to go on for a long way, so he decided he had might as well go over the schematics with Duo; "This base is composed of eight different sections. Five are ordinary barracks, military buildings and etc, we are looking for the central building. It should be towards the back of the base, right beside it is an unused hangar, it should be pretty obvious that one as big as that and well maintained with regular crews is done so for a reason. They are hiding something in it and we must be able to get to it."  
  
"Whew, I think we're in a lot deeper than I thought." Duo shook his head as he realized how dangerous the situation really was. "I hope you realize we are in the middle of the most heavily armed and protected Oz base on Earth and we are more than a hundred miles from our nearest allies. Plus we don't even have our Gundams, we're screwed if we're found out, you know that."  
  
"That is why we will not be."  
  
Duo shook his head as he followed Heero down another hallway. "Fine, what's our timeline?"  
  
"I recieved word that the colonies are planning to make an attack directly on this base soon. We must act quickly to infiltrate the organization before this attack occurs."  
  
"What?! That sounds kind of desperate, what the hell are they trying to do? First they send us in the Gundams, then they launch thier own private attack forces. God dammit, have they built more Gundams?"  
  
"No, they're launching a platoon of Leos, Aries, etc. They will not stand a chance against this base of course, but we had no say in the argument. This will create problems for us."  
  
"Well, we better get moving then." Duo took out his pistol, checked the ammunition for the third time that day before holstering it. Heero got to the end of the hallway before the alarms rang out. "Speak of the devil, company's arrived already?"  
  
"Shit." Was all Heero said before they ran to the elevator and punched in their underground destination, hiding from the swarm of soldiers now running through the halls.  
  
"This will make things complicated."  
  
---------

Shinji lay in his new bed, thinking. His mind was whirling, he was barely able to make sense of all that had happened since he arrived here.

FLASHBACK  
  
It had been almost four hours since the four teenagers had begun their discussion. They were in a supposedly empty building, but it was fit with computer terminals, observation equipement and a meeting table.  
  
They had been talking long and hard, each trying to get information from the other while exchanging information of their own. While the Gundam pilots learned the shocking fact that these unknown quantities were actually pilots of their own type of mechs, the Eva pilots learned about how these were the very people who used Gundams to fight against an evil organization. Now it was obvious to both sides how the rumors had been true, the Gundams did exist while there was truth to the incident that happened in the isolated city only two hundred miles east of their position.  
  
At this point, each of them were more than a little hungry and decided to eat something. Shinji would have normally offered to make a meal, but since he had no clue as to how to work any of the strange equipement in the kitchen, he decided to be served.  
  
The meal was simple. Although unfamiliar in odor and taste, it was edible, so the two Eva pilots ate. Shinji took the time while he ate to think about what they had each just gone over. As he ate he was mildly surprised that the food tasted familiar. It was noodles with a meaty texture, though he couldn't look at it's ingredients since the language was unfamiliar, probably an import.

Shinji went through the facts in his head now. There was more than enough evidence that Asuka had appeared here as well, she might even be tied to Oz's new weapon, Shinji thought to himself. But, does that mean she's captured? We have to do something.

Shinji was going to suggest something to Rei before they were interrupted again. After they had barely finished, the conversation had begun again. There was much to be exchanged, and neither side thought secondly about it. All their views were interwined between each other, it was as if they shared nearly identical views on goals for the future. Though, there was plenty of important information that was also learned during the discussion. Their talks finally ended somewhere around one in the morning...according to Trowa's watch. Shinji had forgotten entirely about what he was going to suggest by now.  
  
"Is there anything else to add Trowa?" Quatre looked at his collegue beside him to make sure he wasn't leaving anything out. Recieving a shake of the head, he looked inquiringly at the female and male friends they had just made. The dark short brown haired boy, Shinji, whispered something towards Rei. The female, blue haired girl rose her head and spoke:  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, you have not discussed with us a plan to rescue our colleague."  
  
"Oh...yes." Quatre looked slightly ashamed, but quickly composed himself. "I am sorry for not mentioning that, but I don't believe now is a very good time to decide those plans. We are all very tired, you can stay here if you would wish, we can discuss some more tomorrow is you feel up to it? Plus, there are a few complicated details concerning that as well..."  
  
"Yes, it will be acceptable to remain here for the night." Rei got up, closely followed by the rest of the teenagers in the room. There were no guards around; the Gundam pilots must have been confident in themselves when they decided to communicate with them, Rei thought. "Though I must add..."  
  
"Yes?" This time Trowa spoke, as he lead them to the sealed door hidden by the shadow of the room.  
  
"We are going to continue this conversation tomorrow."  
  
Quatre smiled warmly as Shinji nodded his head. "Sure miss Ayanami, tomorrow."

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Argh." Shinji rolled over on his stomach, trying to catch some much needed sleep, but he couldn't. Too many things had happened, too many puzzles needed solving, he wasn't sure what to do. Plus, if they were to talk about the rescue mission tomorrow they would have to be well slept, but Shinji found himself unable to go to sleep.

What happened to Asuka? What happened to Father? What happened to NERV by now? What is going to happen to me? Shinji wondered as he lay in his new bed...it was going to be a long night.  
  
---------  
  
"We have done it!"  
  
Both Trieze and Asuka looked over at the scientist who came running into the room. "Sir, commander, we have figured out that this mecha uses an AC power source. Mass quantities of course, but it's simply ingenious, all the circuit breakers installed to allow any form of electric current to be used efficiently. It's amazing..." After a minute he seemed to calm down slightly before Trieze calmly roze his head and stared hard at the new person to have joined him.  
  
"Next time Raul, you had better come in more efficiently and calm, or I may have to deal with you. You may not simply barge in on me whenever you please." The scientist looked like he had been punched in the gut.  
  
"OH! Sorry sir. I beg of your apology! I'm sorry-..."  
  
"No need, just give me the information in a formal matter and continue your work. I will decide whether or not it deserves praise." Asuka snickered in the background; this person reminded her slightly of someone she knew.  
  
"Y-yes sir. We have not figured anything about it's model, make or constuction. We have been able to activate a few internal monitors though. We figured out how to power it, it's quite simple actually."  
  
Trieze now looked interested, he turned to Asuka. "Ms. Sohryu, it is true what you told me about running on a 'cable'?"  
  
"Believe every word I say!" Asuka looked proud of herself before Trieze turned back to the scientist.  
  
"Good work on your discovery, but you still haven't figured out what it is or 'how' it works?"  
  
"No sir." Now the scientist looked crestfallen, even his head drooped. "Sir, we don't understand. We have been able to figure out that it's a mixture between organic and artificial contruct, though we cannot seperate one property singularly from another. This is too advanced for us. Plus, what you gave us concerning all the information this pilot gave you," with this comment he pointed his clipboard at Asuka, recieving a glare from her, "in all our current study we still have absolutely no idea how she could even control it with her mind. For everything we find out concerning it, we only get more questions in return sir, this will take much longer than the time schedule you gave us."  
  
Asuka gave Trieze and inquiring look, wondering what he was hiding, but Trieze ignored her. "Well, you will not slacken off. We may need this beast, so hook it up as soon as possible and make sure that this 'pilot' here can access it whenever she needs. Understood?"  
  
Raul only gave a second of hesitation. "Yes sir. Can I just speak with you for a moment in private though sir?"  
  
"No, you may speak it out loud if you have anything to say."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Do you have anything to say to me?"  
  
Raul looked hard at the two people sitting in front of him before he groaned. "Commander, I have my doubts. We all have our doubts. But how can you possibly allow this person you met yesterday recieve almost as many priveledges as your current position?"  
  
Trieze frowned. "She is now part of our organization. She is an important member, just like you. But unless you can pilot this beast on our behalf, you have no place to admit such facts. That will be all." Trieze did not look at the teenager to his side, but on the scientist when he said that. Though, he knew he had gotten the proper reaction from her, this would hopefully make her feel more at ease around him.  
  
The scientist left, though he made no hurry in doing so. When he was out of earshot, both of the two remaining people in that room turned to one another.  
  
"What did you mean, 'timeline'?"  
  
"What did you mean by 'umbilical cable'?"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Asuka spoke. "It's just the thing that gives my Eva power, it's what we called the extension cord that gave it power during battle."  
  
"I thought you said it was only being tested, how could you put it into battle?" Trieze looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"No! You have it wrong," Asuka searched her brain extremely quickly, "there were simulations. That was the only way I learned to sync with my Eva, alright?" Asuka almost gave away too much to Trieze, but she did feel a bit easier around him now. She wondered if he was actually reliable after all?  
  
Trieze accepted that answer, but inside he knew that both of them had their share of secrets.  
  
Plus, it was at that moment that the battle alarms range loudly through the base.  
  
"An attack?" Trieze stood up, followed by Asuka as guards ran into the room.  
  
"Yes sir, the colonies..."  
  
"Are these the 'Gundams' you keep talking about?" Asuka asked Trieze carefully, cutting the soldier off.  
  
Trieze loked at the guard, and he responded. "No sir, it's a wave of mobile suits and shock spacecraft. They came directly from orbit, but there are no Gundams acompanying them so far."  
  
"Excellent," started Trieze, "It's time to test our new toy and our lovely new member of the Oz organization." He looked down at Asuka smiling, and she couldn't help but grin. She was going to prove herself to be the best after all, she couldn't ask for a more perfect time to show off her worthiness.  
  
--------  
  
Duo ducked into a ventilation shaft after Heero. "Dammit Heero, what kinda plan includes putting us in the middle of a war UNARMED?!?!?!??!!"  
  
Heero only sighed.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter was a bit long and didn't get into much action. I have to apologize for this, but I need to try and get as many of the facts through. You know...plot needs to develope a bit before action, romance, etc...romance?! Oh well, we'll see, hehehe.  
  
Comments are appreciated. I promise a good action scene coming up. I won't post it until it's perfect, so don't rush me people, I want this one to be at least presentable okay? Plus, Duo and Heero will have their say as well...  
  
-Tashikawa 


	6. Manifestations part 1

_A/N A few complications came up while writing this chapter. It seems notepad didn't accept the length of the story I was writing because it was way too long, so here we are, with half a chapter lol. This is part 1 of 2, they are slightly short of course. The second part will come out shortly since it is almost already finished :)_

* * *

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**  
  
"Delta 419, what's your status?"  
  
"Delta 419 here, on steady approach."  
  
"Groups Alpha, Beta and Charlie, position?"  
  
"All ships in position, drop procedures in 18."  
  
"Status of target?"  
  
"They'll never know what hit them."  
  
---------  
  
Trieze Kushrenada sat alone in his private office. It was pleasant there, he thought, he could monitor all the actions of his organization through the computer terminal built into his desk. He could practically take total control over his organization through his desk terminal, but it had different uses at the moment.  
  
He was just going to put it into use when he was interrupted by the familiar general who had been talking to him a lot recently. Trieze hid his frustration well at being interrupted as the general walked through the doors to his office and stood before his desk. Though, he did had enough nerve to be spoken to before speaking.  
  
"What is it general?" Trieze asked slightly tiredly, looking up at him.  
  
"Sir, I just heard what had happened. I need to make sure this is no joke."  
  
Trieze sighed at this. He didn't want to go over it again, but he had no reason to ignore the general's plight. "I know what you may have heard and it's all entirely correct. I have sent out our new pilot in her 'Eva'. She will combat the threat which is approaching."  
  
"B-but, sir, what about our forces? You will not even apply any backup?"  
  
"There will be no need. I trust the members of my organization; and I most certainly trust her. If she is not worthy of my trust, then there will be some extremely painful consequences attending her." The general contained a shudder at the tone of Trieze's voice when he said this, but he still had questions:  
  
"Sir, what if she-..."  
  
"We have already hooked up our own meager power source to it and we can easily dispose of that if she turns on us. In any case though, it is just a precaution. I will not waste my forces needlessly, we will now be able to find out just how powerful this weapon is when it does not incorporate a timelimit set on it."  
  
The general nodded and backed away. "Understood sir." He then left the room.  
  
Trieze let out a breath and reopened his computer terminal to look at the progress being made. He was just in time to see the entry plug screw itself into the giant beast and lock itself in place. The scientists all reported that the system uplinks were nominal. Trieze smiled at this as he leant back in his chair.  
  
"Let's see what she can do..." His attention was pulled away from his current line of thought when another comm mesage came through. He sighed and answered: "What is it?"  
  
"Yes sir, the EWG still hasn't been tested. We moved up it's production schedule up by 18 days, but its pushing it now. Do you really want us to..."  
  
"I gave you my orders. We have an exellent specimen to use it on. If it does not work, then we won't have anything to worry about, understand?"  
  
"Y-yes sir, I will activate the EWG using the Eva as a catalyst. Control out."  
  
Trieze rested back in his chair as he mentally sighed.  
  
---------  
  
"They have begun the attack."  
  
Duo snapped out of his trance while he was looking through the computer files. "Wha?"  
  
"Listen." There were sirens in the background, though faintly muffled by the solid steel doors protecting the two Gundam pilots. While there were no sounds of fighting, there was a tense silence outside.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The short wave transmission just arrived." Heero brought his small device that looked similar to a pager out. "Your ICCQ should have the same message, our Gundams frequencies are set on the same ones as the colonies mobile suit's frequencies." Duo reached over and grabbed the device out of Heero's hand, he took one look at it and nodded.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here."  
  
"I do not believe so, we can use the cover provided by the battle to sneak into the central complex." Duo looked at Heero stunned for a second, then retaliated.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking? Of course they'll be distracted, but there is no way we can cross a live battle field without some sort of protection!"  
  
"It does not matter, this may be the only-..."  
  
"To hell with that plan Heero. I know we got to this point using your ideas, but stop and think for a second." Duo's words began coming out as a rush. This was too much for him. "There is absolutely no way we can achieve what you are planning. We would do better to try and take on the whole army alone than go out there. I think we should stay here and observe it, that way we'll figure out what's happening and maybe get some good information on what it is Oz is planning. Up until now, we have had no proof that they are indeed building a secret weapon!"  
  
Heero stared very hard at Duo for a long moment. He then slumped his shoulders and put his ICCQ back into his pocket. "Do it your way then, this is going to be the result of your decision."  
  
"Damn right it will Heero, don't try to overstep yourself."  
  
Heero sat down in a chair next to Duo as he pulled up a list of security cameras and other ovservation devices that were accessible from the terminal. Then, they sat back and watched...  
  
-------  
  
Major George N. Walker landed with the rest of his team in a blinding whirl of bright light. His command Leo easily absorbed the impact as he got it to its feet and took a look around him.  
  
He knew the coordinates were correct, but it still looked wrong. Looking over the other Leo's surrounding him, there was only white snow and rock for as far as he could see. Though, that was understandable, since they chose the attack to be during a huge storm that had just rosen up, hoping to cover their attack.  
  
"Lordy lordy! All I see is white shit out here! I can hardly see the tip of my gun in front of my suit!"  
  
"Shut up O'brians. Everyone, form up!"  
  
The Major quickly counted his squad, twenty in all. He reviewed his designated plan for the mission.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Major Walker."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Your team will be joining the main attack force on the southern front. You are breifed with the strategy?"  
  
"Understood and no sir."  
  
"Well then, let me explain: we are sending most of our reserves to set an attack on the Oz headquarters. It has taken us nearly six months to find out where it was located and now we will be able to launch a direct strike. There will be almost four hundred Leos and Aries assigned with plenty of artillery and other forms of backup to aid you guys.  
  
"This is a basic mission. Go in, destroy whatever you can, then report the results to us so we can give you further orders, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. But sir, what about the Gundams?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I thought they were going to-..."  
  
"The Gundams are no allies of ours. While our neighboring colonies may think that five upgraded mobile suits will help us, we firmly believe numbers and manpower will be victorious."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Dammit, George though, we know hardly anything about what we're going to face though. Four hundred mobile suits are a lot, but we don't even know what kind of forces we will be fighting against.  
  
The Major finally sighed. "Okay ladies, we're moving up. I gave you all the info and we have our target, move up until we meet with the rest of the forces, then we can go kill us some hostiles."  
  
There came a chorus of achnowledgements and Walker let a faint smile curl his lips. It always brought him pleasure, knowing the people he was assigned with would have to obey his orders without question in any situation. The collection of huge war machines started their way towards their destination.  
  
-----------  
  
"We have the units on sensors sir!"  
  
"Excellent." Trieze's voice came calmly through his microphone as he watched his computer terminal. "And?"  
  
"It's impressive sir, we've isolated at least 361 seperate entities closing in on our position. There is no doubt by their heat signatures that they are mobile suits. We also have a report of long ranged artillery in the eastern sector, they are probably planning a bombardment as well. I believe they will probably begin a foremost strike on the-..."  
  
"Understood, but I do not need you to tell me your assumptions of the enemy's plan, that is my job."  
  
"Oh, y-yes sir, sorry."  
  
Trieze calmly turned of the intercom and checked his screen again. He watched as the red hues showing the heat of the approaching enemy got closer to the bright and very large dot in the center of the screen, showing his main base.  
  
"General?" Trieze called through the intercom.  
  
The intercom clicked again and another voice came through. "Yes sir?"  
  
"What is the status of the Eva?"  
  
"Well, it seems to have stopped right inside the hangar, I don't know what 'it' or she's waiting for."  
  
Trieze was puzzled for a moment before remembering his orders. "Do not worry, it is accounted for."  
  
"O-okay sir, then I'll..."  
  
"No matter, keep me informed on anything suspicious, continue your work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As he shut off the intercom again, he heard the first explosions far off. Trieze's interest grew as he turned and looked outside the window, facing south. The storm was only begining to clear now, but there was a bit more visiblility than that morning.  
  
"Are you recording all this seargent?"  
  
A voice responded over the intercom at Trieze's question. "I got it all, no worries."  
  
"Excellent, let's see just what she can do...and what our little piece of hardware is capable of."  
  
----------  
  
"Walker, position?"  
  
"Affirmative, ready."  
  
"Roger, wait for the signal."  
  
The major shut off the direct link with the missions commanding officer and relayed commands to his small group of elite fighters. "Listen up people, the artillery banks have begun their hailstorm of the primary target, if everything goes well we are to be the cleanup crew. Everyone find a position on the ledge overlooking the base immediately. Try and use the storm to give yourselves cover, you may have to crouch since visibility is rising. Understood?"  
  
There was a chorus of acknowledgements and the major himself took a spot on the ledge. Inside the cockpit, he switched first to normal visibility, then to infrared, then to wave-length. There were no heat readings on anything, so the wave-length transmitter was ideal for this kind of situation.  
  
Then the storm almost seemed to completely stop, snow faded out of his view and he changed back to regular vision. George thought he would have a relatively easy time, but of course; life never do seem to go the way it does on paper.  
  
When the first volley of missiles were launched, his life became a whole lot more difficult.

* * *

_Now, you've seen the first part. the next one will be out shortly...hopefully._

_And as always, please leave a review. I'm hesitant whether to continue or how to direct it at the moment, so I heed all opinions! Thank you Steve VADER for your prereading and reviews._

_...you're at the bottom of the page...you have no reason not to leave a review._


	7. Manifestations part 2

  
  
**Rebirth of the Evangelion**  
  
Trieze watched in facination at the outside of his reinforced plate of glass in his office. It gave a good view of most of his base and that proved to be a good vantage point seeing as now he could watch most of the battle from safety without having to rely on other equipement.  
  
The storm dissipated fast and soon visibility had become close to a few miles. It was then that he saw the bright white specks of light closing in on his structures. The missiles were more than numerous, there must have been several hundred of them closing in. Trieze reconsidered the fact that he didn't have any other mobile suits out in their positions.  
  
Then he looked on as every single missile visibly veered off course or did a complete U-turn out of the way. That was all Trieze could distinguish before he was blinded by the huge explosions that had just erupted around the entire base.  
  
It was almost as if he were watching a movie, you could see the explosions and hear them, but you could not feel them.  
  
"Control?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
Trieze spoke calmly, easily hiding his excitment: "Did you get the readings?"  
  
"Yes sir, but I can't understand some of these numbers. It's not just EWG device, it seems to be working in hormonization with some other wave-pattern...we don't quite know what to make of it. It looks like the same pattern we witnessed when we first tried to fight this behemoth, but the readings now differ slightly."  
  
"Ah, okay, continue the readouts. Don't leave anything out, this is turning out better than I had thought." Trieze missed the faint indecisive groan on the other end.  
  
It was then, that Unit-02 rose out of it's hiding place.  
  
----------  
  
Shinji's eyes shot open to meet the pitch black of the room around him. Something in his dream had awoken him, but already he had forgotten most of it. He tried to wipe his eyes from the sleep blurring his vision when he saw a stream of light passing underneath his door seperating his room from the other occupants in the room beside him.  
  
Carefully getting up, he opened the door to see Trowa and Quatre watching a portable computer terminal. Quatre's hands were a blurr as he typed in information faster than the eye could behold.  
  
"Ikari?" Trowa turned to see Shinji standing in the doorway. "What are you doing awake?"  
  
"Ah...Hey, what are you guys um...doing?"  
  
Quatre turned back to add some data to the terminal while Trowa briefly told Ikari about the attack currently being made on the secret Oz base close to the north pole.  
  
"Yes, I kind of expected that reaction from you, Ikari..."  
  
"As did I." Three heads now turned in the room to see Rei walking calmly in. She did not show much sign of fatigue that normal people would wear right after awakening. "I was woken up by a particular dream. I am familiar with Shinji's bad sleeping habits," Shinji blushed at this, " but I see no reason for you 2 to be up at...3 in the morning."  
  
"It's a long story-..."  
  
"It is correct, I have plenty of time."

"Fine, have it your way," started Trowa, "but why are you up so early?"

"It was only a dream, one that could be proved correct with future events."

Shinji stared quizzically as Trowa then began to relate their information.  
  
-----------  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
The command line was quiet only a few moments ago, now it was so full of senseless noise and voices Major Walker had to turn the volume down quite a couple notches. He however, couldn't help but swear as well as he braced himself for the incoming missiles that had suddenly veered towards him. "EVASIVE MANEUVRES!"  
  
He watched as himself and the Leos around him as they jumped back with amazing speed to dodge the incoming missles. A few of them were firing and knocking the missiles out of the sky, away from them, while others were meerely dodging the huge explosives with some agility you wouldn't think possible. The Major smiled to himself, for he had trained all these men himself.  
  
As the missles cleared, he didn't waste any time: "Listen people, this was unexpected. Orders have not changed, do not engage the enemy unitl we are authorized to-..."  
  
There was no question as to what the speakers were now blaring inside each of the Mobile Suit's cockpits. "All units! Fire at will! Fire at will! Engage any enemy forces on sight, shoot to kill!" the voice itself almost sounded panicked. No, thought the Major, it was definetly panicked alright.  
  
"Never mind, people, stick to formation and engage!" George brought his systems up to primary power reserves and primed his rifle. "Go, go, GO!"  
  
------------  
  
Trieze Kushrenada almost began laughing as he watched the consequences of his enemies attack on his base. Not a single building was left with any sort of damage while the area surrounding it was littered with craters. He could even see explosions still visible in the distance where a stray missile must of hit an enemy vehicle.  
  
With another good look around him, Trieze sat back down and turned his head so he could look at the readings on his computer: it was not as he suspected however. There were no readings of any high energy concentrations, there was simply a high wavelength pattern that seemed to be resonating throughout the entire fortification. With all the knowledge that Trieze had, he was stumped with the readings.

Could it be, Trieze thought, that whatever technology that Eva is using is able to sync with our own equipement?  
  
He decided, instead, to turn back and watch the battle.  
  
-----------  
  
"Units 009 through 058 move up through the western sections."  
  
"Team Bravo here, firing has no effect-..."  
  
"We are out, I repeat, all ammunition has been-..."  
  
"SHIT SARGE!!! THEM MISSLES ARE COMING BACK AT US!!!"  
  
Walker slowed his command Leo until it was at rest on the summit of the huge hill overlooking his enemy's base. Through the huge clouds of grey and black dust he could see craters littering the ground surrounding the base and mountains. Though, none seem to have actually hit the base. Faulty guidance coordinates, the major thought? And damn, those voices were getting annoying.  
  
Further thoughts were interrupted as another voice came through the comm. "Major Walker, do you read me?"  
  
"Walker here, I read you command."  
  
"What the hell just happened, the forward forces have just met casualties. I want to know exactly just what the hell happened!"  
  
"We were attacked by our own bombardments sir."  
  
"Say again?"  
  
"Our own missiles turned towards our own forces, we barely knocked them outta the sky before the rest passed us."  
  
"Ah shit, I want to know just what the hell is going-..."  
  
"Command?" The major gave his radio a punch, but the only sound was now static discharge. "Dammit, they're jamming us." He closed the frequencies except for those to his team and looked down again.  
  
He wasn't prepared for the horror that met his eyes.  
  
It was standing right in the epicenter of the base. It was easy to make out because of the facts that it was bright red and extremely huge, at least twice the size of an ordinary mobile suit. He barely heard the command come through his short wave radio;  
  
"Target the red figure! That is the primary target, destroy that...THING!"  
  
Combat reflexes took over as the Major issued the same orders to his squad and instantly began to unleash a stream of concentrated fire on his enemy. He watched as his comrades around him did the same.  
  
It would have really been a sight to behold, watching over three hundred mobile suits surrounding a huge base both on the ground and in the air all firing at the same target. It was made even more so for the fact that the red figure in the center immediately started walking almost lazily straight forwards into the heart of the attack with the highest concentration of fire. You could see the white flares of missles and bullets moving at extreme speeds towards the Eva before veering off at the last second or harmlessly impacting into it.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!! WHY WON"T IT FALL?!"  
  
Walker tried to ignore to radio chatter as he reloaded and fired another volley at the huge mech that was quickly killing space between it and the closest attackers.  
  
Then, it all turned into a melee. The front most Mobile Suits in front of the Eva started to back off, the hesitance of the pilots showed through the attacking units. It was met by the Eva arching its back and making a mad lunge into the center of the swarm. It brought its right arm up and then arched it accross the sky downwards and to the left as the major watched the bright orange octagonal shapes erupt and stretch away from the fingers, instantly ripping apart his allies.  
  
"DON'T STOP SHOOTING!"  
  
Finally the Major had enough and shut off the outside radio completely. Dammit, he thought, what the hell is happening here? He could only watch helplessly as the huge unknown war machine seemed to rip right through the lines of his allies, only leaving shredded metal in its wake.  
  
All further assualts on the mech became instantly limited by his allies when it took down five Aries at the same time by launching itself into the air using some unknown means and ripping them to shreds before landing, almost like a huge spider on the ground, sending fits of snow and dust into the air around it. The Major could only stare.  
  
George N. Walker didn't even need to guess that a retreat was ordered, watching his own forces fall back.  
  
---------  
  
Trieze smiled in his office. He had once again overcome his enemies, only this time he would get rid of them altogether.  
  
This was the dawn of his era, he thought pleasantly to himself. His scenario was going according to his new plan.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Steve VADER for your prereading services. Thank you to readers who choose to comment and review on the story.

You're at the bottom of the page, you have no excuse not to review.


	8. Contradictions

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

Trieze smiled inwardly as he stared at the masterpiece of carnage created by his 2 new weapons. While his entire base was untouched, the perimeter and beyond was ash, rocks and melted snow. Add plenty of mobile suit limbs to the mess and that pretty well sums it up.

"General?" Trieze referred to the comm on his desk once more.

"Yes Commander?"

"I want a salvage team sent out straight away. They may plan a retaliatory strike on us, so make a quick sweep of the area for something useful."

"What are we looking for?"

"The techs know. Oh, and please put control on the line."

"Y-yes sir." After a brief pause another voice replaced the General's.

"Control."

"Yes, I know, did you get the data?" came Trieze's carefully controlled voice.

"All of it sir."

"...and?"

"With regular energy levels, we recieved a 38 output. Though, when the mecha-...excuse me, 'Eva' became operational, it exceeded an output ratio 79. I believe we have found a crucial factor in the development of our weapon."

"Indeed. Continue with the research, I am expecting positive results. Where is the Eva currently?"

"It has just entered the hangar."

"Good, send the pilot to me directly if you will."

"Yes sir."

-----------

Shinji sat on the edge of the same bed as Quatre. Across from him sat Rei and Trowa, who were both browsing the information on the computer screen in front of them. None of them were currently speaking, for the events they had just witnessed were shocking enough.

All four of them were able to witness most of the battle that occured in the north via the colony satelites. The storm was a factor for visibility from space, but it cleared relatively fast, making it easy for them to witness the whole battle.

Shinji started going through the events in his head. It doesn't add up to anything, he thought. Asuka is definitely alive, but what is she doing with our enemies? Why didn't she contact us? How are we going to contact her?

"So, it's true about Oz's secret weapon then." Both Shinji and Quatre looked up to see Trowa speaking. "Though,...that red mecha is related to you isn't it?" This time he stared at Rei for an answer.

"That is correct, yet we have not been in communication with her during the time we have arrived here. What we need to do is rejoin with her." Rei's voice, though not loud, held determination.

"Excuse me, but what are you suggesting?" Quatre rose a bit off the bed now. "We cannot just mount an attack against Oz. Our orders come from the colonies, we target strategic points in order to remove Oz's support, piece by piece."

"It is true," Trowa agreed, "though the Gundams are many times more powerful than any Oz design, we can still be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Gundams do not possess impenetrable armour, and with enough firepower, we can be easily overwhelmed."

"Plus," said Quatre, "there is no guarantee your friend is still willing to side with us, let alone you. You do not seem to be able to comprehend the risks we would take in putting all of our trust in people we have met less than 2 days ago. If she has just fought our allies, what makes you think she would join us just because of you?"

There was a brief but tense silence surrounding them before Shinji, astonishingly enough, was the one to break it. "But...what is Asuka doing there in the first place? Why is she with the enemy?"

Rei sighed, but carefully explained the situation to him. "Sohryu is in a different position from us. These Gundam pilots were our first acquaintances and it would be safe to say that they first wanted to side with us because of our Evas."

"Okay..."

"Oz must have done the same thing. They must have cast an illusion into her making her believe that they are the good side and that she should aid them in their conquest. You understand?"

"Yeah, sorta, but wouldn't that mean?..."

"I am aware that these people could be doing the same thing," she gave the 2 other teenagers in the room a glance, "but I have already decided that they are no threat to us." Rei left it at that as she gave Shinji a look before Quatre spoke again.

"Oh, okay...I see you think we're...ahem...trustworthy...ahem...so, now we should get back to the fact that we are currently debating."

"We were having a debate?" All heads turned towards Rei who's face only showed the slightest sign of confusion. Sweatdrops formed on a few of their heads.

"It's true," Trowa then began, recovering, "there is no real debate. We cannot go out of our way to save your ally. Just like you have your orders and objectives, we have our own as well. Though, if you're willing, we could work out some sort of deal."

Shinji said nothing, so Rei spoke: "What kind of trade are you willing to make."

"It's simple, we will give you limited aid to rescue your friend, and then you will aid us in completely destroying Oz's headquarters."

"Hey, wait now." Shinji tore himself from his thoughts and got up. "Just a minute ago you were saying you wouldn't even be able to go up against them main base of...this enemy."

"Yes, because you were insinuating Trowa and I were to destroy Oz."

"Then why do you agree now?"

"Simply because if your Eva's were to join the battle, we could easily overwhelm them."

-----------

"The seperatist colonies are making such stupid mistakes." Duo cursed for the upteenth time since they were held up inside an abandoned hangar. "Why did they just have to choose THIS TIME to-..."

"Quiet, there's somebody coming." Heero quickly swatted Duo to stop his rambling and almost got a punch in return if Duo hadn't heard the sounds of footsteps drawing nearer. "You know the plan."

"As always..."

The footsteps became louder until there was a hiss of a sliding door being opened.

3 guards in Oz uniforms stepped through the doorway. 2 of them held rifles while another had one slung around his back holding a flashlight up front. The hangar was dark, most of the light came from the doorway.

"Hey, let's get some light in here Dan." This came from the guard on the left of the group.

"God dammit, you get the light. We're wasting our time in here, there's no terrorist group going to bomb a 3rd class hangar!" The guard holding the flashlight stepped back and turned towards the person on the left, showing that it was indeed him speaking. There was not much light to make out their actual facial expressions.

"Hey, don't get cocky, we have our orders. Find a light switch, punk, and throw it already."

A barely audible sigh almost echoed through the hangar as one guard broke away form the 2 others and moved his hand up the wall before he found a switch. "Here, got it, but I still think we're wasting our-..."

Lights flared to life around the entire hangar to reveal 2 teenagers standing 45 degrees to the right and left of the guards with handguns already pointed firmly at them.

"Oh Shit-..."

--------

Asuka was in a joyful mood as she rode the elevator up to the same floor as the commander.

She had once again proven herself useful; she once again shown that she had purpose to someone and she was being praised for it. Things were once again going her way. All the commander could do now was praise her for her handywork.

"Ah, Ms Sohryu. Sit down please." As Asuka left the elevator, she found that she was already in front of Kushrenada's office. Without ado, she walked quickly across the room and sat down in front of his desk.

"Yes sir?"

Trieze smiled but otherwise betrayed no other emotion. "I am pleased with the outcome of your battle." Asuka suddenly tensed; She saw Trieze's hands beggining to move up into a pose she had seen done too many times by a certain ruthless commander of NERV. Thankfully, he crossed his arms on his desk and she sighed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Whew...Um, thank "

"Though," Trieze's voice now became a bit harder. "You could have been much more efficient. We do not have limitless power supplies in the north, you could have disposed of them much sooner. Why did you hesitate in the hangar and why did you only fight at half your original speed?"

"Huh? I mean, when did I ever go faster?"

"We have much data stored on the first battle we had with you. Your Eva's movements were much quicker then."

Asuka thought back and remembered how she had been in a state of panic and had only thought about surviving. Could it be, she thought, that it was her state of mind that affected the workings of her Eva? Plus, now that she thought about it; she could barely control Unit-02 before she woke up in this new dimension. Now it was succumbing to her every command. What changed? Why was she able to control it suddenly? "Mamma?"

"Excuse me?" Trieze's eyebrows arched, though he did not think he heard her properly. Asuka immediatly became taken aback by what she had just blurted and bowed her head.

"Um, nothing, just thinking."

"About what, may I ask? There is no problem with you being open with me."

"Well..." She was not ready to divulge certain information to even a person like Trieze just yet. "My Eva does not quite work like any other machine. Well...since I control it with my brain I guess, depending on my state of mind it will react differently."

"Ah, so if you feel the intense need to survive, your Eva will work faster as if it were also suddenly filled with adrenaline?"

"Um...maybe?"

Trieze was silent for a moment, then: "Well, that's all for now. I respect the fact that you don't know all the secrets about your own special machine(if that is what it is), though if you do remember some useful information, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm your friend, remember that."

"Y-yes...I will, commander. Thanks."

----------

Shinji sat back down in his bed. All four of the teenagers had continued their discussion a similar way to how presidential debates would look like. It was obvious which side would win, but the argument was still prolonged out. Finally, they had planned to settle the rest in the morning.

"Rei?"

Rei turned around as she sat down on her bed to look back at Shinji. "Ikar-...What is it Shinji?"

Shinji went through his words in his head before he spoke them: "Well, uh, you see...I'm just kind of curious about something."

" ... ... Something?"

"Uh...yes. Um, I was curious as to why you said you trusted these...people already."

"You are concerned that I have had a lack of judgement concerning them?"

"No! Not that...just, you said you trusted them and I'm curious as why that's so. I mean, we've just met them right? Remember how long it took for you to actually start talking to me?"

"Yes."

"And ...?"

"Yes?"

"Ahem." Sweatdrops. "The point is, why do you trust these Gundam pilots so suddenly?"

"I am sorry Shinji, but my reasons will remain to be my own for this period of time."

Shinji was caught a bit off guard by this comment. There was very little he knew about Rei, but was it possible that she had already known about these events? What did Rei know that he and Asuka didn't? "Um, okay, that's alright. But Rei, when this is over, please tell me anything you're hiding right now if it's alright. Okay?"

"That would be acceptable."

Rei turned around and slipped under her bed's covers. It was a few more moments before Shinji actually fell into his bed. His thoughts were once again moving at a mile a minute. Plus, the conversation with Rei he was hoping to solve some answers for him...proved to make it even harder on him.

"Good Night Shinji." Shinji looked over slightly shocked at Rei's words, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks, you too."

He tried to think of the last time someone had actually said that to him.

Still, what was he missing? In the past 72 hours, there was still too much information for his brain to fully comprehend all at once. There were so many questions unanswered and he wanted to know why this was happening to him.

Shinji curled up on his bed and lay there, his temporary feeling of warmth fading. The universe around him suddenly felt much more cold.

--------

"Beta 413, status?"

"Beta 413 here, we have repaired most artillary. We should be ready to move soon enough."

"Echo 716, status?"

"Echo 716 here, we're not going anywhere. Our forces look like Shi-..."

George Walker closed his comm. line exasperatedly. It hurt him to look around at his forces. It seemed as if no mobile suit in his unit got away unscathed. Most were intact, but many were also badly damaged. It was more of a miracle they got out of there alive. The entire attack force was never ready for such a counter-offensive.

His thoughts were interrupted when a new voice came through his command Leo's comm. line. "Major?"

George straightened his back and flipped a switch. "George Walker here."

"Ah, thank god. Well, at least we have a major that survived."

"Well praise the lord." Walker's words held silent venom in them.

"Hey," the voice also dropped it's tone a notch, "I know most of you think it's intelligence's fault for dragging it's ass, but I'm sorry to say that it's not."

"Then what is the purpose of this little ?"

"It's simple. You are an adequate military technician yourself. We need input on this new threat. All our forces are already on Earth, plus there will be no way to evac you guys without having a huge risk of transports being shot down."

"Hah, I see. You're saying we've been stranded now?"

"No, but we are incapable of Evacing you guys anytime soon. You'd better get comfortable unless you have any good ideas about how to defeat an enemy with more units, more firepower and more technology on their side than us."

George almost laughed at this comment. "Hah," the major stiffled his laughter as the answer he believed in came to him. "This is just great. Just great. They've turned the odds on us now. I should have never agreed to this mission."

"That's out of line-..."

"It doesn't matter. I still have an idea."

" ... ... What is it?"

There was a few seconds silence on the comm. line: "We can use our own trump cards against them, unless you're still holding that useless grudge."

"What do you want Major?"

"I highly suggest you make some new friends fast. If we could get a Gundam to create a diversion for us, we could attack them from opposite sides and destroy them easily."

"Best plan yet Major, but it still has horrible odds in our favor."

"Well then, I guess we could just bow to Oz and let them take control. Then our lives won't be at risk anymore."

"You made your point Walker. Out."

---------

"Here it is!" Duo pressed a few keys lightly and gave a silent whoop of joy. "We're in, restricted access authorized!"

Heero let an almost invisible grin form on his face. "Do you have the access codes?"

"Sure do! Here," one blue card was handed to Heero, "we can use these to access the hangar. With these uniforms, nobody will suspect us!"

Heero gave the stolen Oz uniform a quick dust off. "That's fine."

Duo laughed. "Whew, after all this work, we're getting pretty damn close to our goal. So, you up for checking it out right now? Or you want to have lunch first?"

Heero didn't answer, but walked out of the door. "I don't need to answer that question."

"Heh, shoulda' known."

* * *

A/N Thank you once again to Steve VADER for prereading. Any other prereaders are welcome too if you would like to contribute. The story may be progressing a bit slower, but there will be plenty of action going on later. I'm seriously deciding whether to redo the first 4 chapters first though.


	9. Revelations

**Rebirth of the Evangelion **

Shinji lazily got out of his temporary bed, still half asleep. He took a quick cold shower to wake him up for the day. What he wasn't anticipating was a really cold shower hitting him like ice.

"HOLY-…AGH!!!"

Rei woke next from the screams of her roommate currently in the washroom. Shinji's cries soon died down as he adjusted the temperature, scolding himself while shivering madly at the same time. Rei, awake instantly, lay on her bed suddenly in thought.

Just as Shinji got the shower to a decent temperature, Rei decided to get up. Looking at pile of blankets on Shinji's bed forming a long heap, Rei concluded he must be underneath them. Not taking account of the scream that had awoken her, she casually walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open it to relieve herself from the previous night's drinking. Though, after a few twists she found the door to be locked. She looked back at Shinji's heap on his bed, then back at the door. She then cranked the knob a few times. Amazingly, it actually opened for her on the second try. Of all the great achievments of the human race, doornobs did not seem to be their specialty. She walked in and was just getting through the door and closing it when Shinji chose that moment to step out.

* * *

A few rooms down the hall, Trowa and Quatre were already wide-awake and were debating whether to wake up the newcomers personally or let them sleep in. 

"It's getting late in the morning, maybe we should go wake them." Quatre suggested.

"We will see; they have shown relative discipline so far. I believe they will be up in time," Trowa decided. "Are we going to order our breakfast, or are we going to eat it on the way?" Trowa pulled on a casual sweatshirt over him as he spoke before heading to the door.

"I think we can go while on route, it'll be easier that way." Responded Quatre.

"Okay. I'll go-…" Both teenagers were silent for a few moments until they could hear the sounds more clearly. "Hey, is that…somebody screaming?"

Quatre listened carefully, then his eyes shot open: "The pilots!" Trowa's eyes opened wide as well.

Suspecting an attack upon their mansion, both teens did not hesitate as they both pulled out menacing handguns from either of their drawers and bolted down the hallway. The yell had just stopped as they came to an abrupt halt outside the Eva pilots' door.

"One, two,-…" Started Quatre.

"THREE!"

Both Gundam pilots kicked the door open and rushed inside instantly with guns aimed and ready to fire at any enemies in sight. Both came to a halt and pointed their guns directly towards the bathroom door which was now hanging open.

Both guns dropped to the ground as they saw Rei Ayanami lying on top of a naked Shinji Ikari, both on the bathroom tiles. Shinji's towel seemed to have slipped off in the struggle and lay under him. It seemed like a mirror image of the time Shinji had paid Rei a visit in her apartment.

It was only after a few seconds that the Eva pilots noticed they were being watched. Eyes met for a few seconds before an invisible oath was taken to not repeat this incident outside these walls.

* * *

Asuka almost jaunted down the hallways of the hidden Oz base. Though, it couldn't exactly be called secret anymore since it had just gone through a major attack. Asuka was spending her afternoon exploring the base, seeing as her authority was only a few levels below that of the commander. She did not know the reasons for him doing so, but she assumed that she recieved extra privileges for her natural talent and beauty. 

She stopped at one of the wide-open sections of a commercial building. It resembled that of a lounge, except with a ceiling twenty or thirty meters above the floor, plus with a huge arched window that went all the way to the ceiling. Plenty of couches, chairs and vending machines were randomly placed in this little area, but couches were almost all empty, seeing as it was the middle of a business day.

Asuka decided to take a short break; selecting an intriguing looking candy bar from one of the vending machines and trying it out. As she sat down in front of the window, she took a few moments to marvel at how everything on this world was (and tasted) so different. Yet, at the same time, everything felt so similar.

**FLASHBACK**

Asuka; just a few hours ago in the presence of Trieze Kushrenada.

"Ms. Sorhyu, please have a seat. I must have a discussion with you." Trieze calmly motioned for her to take a seat opposite the desk that he sat at. Then, he seemed to quickly change his mind. "Forgive me please, I believe I have a better idea: let's take a walk."

Somewhat confused, Asuka trailed behind Trieze as he left the office before he beckoned her to walk beside him. They seemed to walk aimlessly for a few minutes before the conversation began once more.

"Uh, was there something you were going to tell me before? Or did you just want me to walk with you?!" Asuka asked, acting casual.

"Yes, I was. I was going to discuss it with you once we reached a more…inspiring location, but we can begin with the basics now." Asuka tried to listen as politely as she could. "You see, we have some complications that have risen up. You did a formidable job on the enemy, but the consequences are now taking shape. This base is no longer hidden. We will have to move to a different base of operations, which will definitely cause a few problems…many at that."

"Hey," started Asuka, "we defeated them last time, so I don't think they're coming back anytime soon."

"That may be true for other enemies, but it's not the same concerning the Gundams."

"You mean those advanced war thingies? You didn't give me much information on them."

"That's only because not much is known." Asuka nodded and Trieze continued. "The point is, this base was hidden because we're conducting top secret research and development here in this remote location. It would not go well to have a primary base that was continually the primary target of any and all of our enemies. Research needs to go uninterrupted for the most efficient results."

"I got that." Responded Asuka.

"Oh, then you should tell me what I am hinting at then?" Asked Trieze, while leading Asuka down another corridor, somewhat smaller than the last.

"Easy, you're saying that now that you don't have a safe environment to work in, you will simply have to relocate your base of operations." Asuka beamed as Trieze frowned only for a second before smiling as well.

"You're quite smart, do you know that? Though, I'm most likely not the first to have stated that."

"How true-…"

"But, you are wrong in one aspect."

"…huh? How-?"

"Relocating is not simple." Trieze sighed as he pushed open another double door and led Asuka through it before he himself followed and spoke again: "This base is huge. We have massive generators, hundreds of mobile suits, many underground centers, buildings, turrets, defense perimeters and the list goes on Ms. Sorhyu." Trieze delicately explained to the teenager who he had somehow become attached to. In such a short time too. "It will be very hard, not to mention risky to relocate at this time. Especially when we were so near to a scientific breakthrough."

Asuka thought for a few moments before asking some more questions. "Firstly, why don't you just finish up any work here before relocating?"

"Because it's too risky."

"Secondly, why would it be so hard, not to mention risky as well? You only need to transport some stuff to another place."

Trieze sighed. "That is the problem. Think about what you said; doing so would mean initiating a convoy to our specified location in southern Africa. A convoy of that size and importance will not go unnoticed. My enemies will try to make their move during that time. The longer we wait, the worse the chances are that we will be able to pull it off."

Asuka nodded. She understood what it felt like to be in a losing situation. Yet, she had her trust set in this commander who, she thought, was actually worthy of it. He had given her so much, had respected her, treated her as an equal and confided in her. In return, she respected him and trusted his decisions, since they had proven well so far. "Well," she responded suddenly cheerful, "You'll do fine. I'll even help you out in my Eva."

"Ah!" Trieze suddenly replied. "I almost forgot to tell you-…oh, sorry, here we are."

Asuka's eyes shot open in astonishment as they walked together through another set of bleak double doors to end up inside a huge arboretum. It was a huge park; with fountains, birds, tress and walkways. Plus, the sky almost looked entirely real because it covered every single wall, the paint job was nearly perfect. She didn't know where the room started and ended.

Trieze smiled, seeing the intended affect on his female companion. "How do you like it?"

"It…It's beautiful…but, wait, how did you-" She still looked around her as she spoke, "how were you able to put a place like this in the north pole?" She asked incredulously.

"It was hard. It is situated in the center of our main building in which we are standing in. It is well protected from the outside world and it's harsh weather and atmosphere." Trieze continued walking down the path as Asuka followed him. She walked by him while still marveling at the scenery.

"Are those real birds?"

"Yes." Smiled Trieze. "Fed and kept by me, of course. I seem to have a weakness,… for nature." Asuka looked up at her commander, who now seemed to wear a much more relaxed expression on his face. "Here, let's sit down and finish our discussion."

Asuka sat down beside Trieze, overlooking a beautiful water fountain. The artificial light bounced off the clear droplets of water creating interesting patterns on the cement surrounding it. Asuka watched for a few minutes before turning back to Trieze. "Okay then, about my Eva-…"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you we had some interesting findings. It was, actually, purely by chance."

Asuka became interested immediately. "You mean, you found something out, about my Unit-02?"

Trieze chuckled. "You remember the short conversation we had on power limitations concerning your Eva?" Asuka nodded shortly. "We detected negative wave-lengths emanating from that machine of yours. At first, we weren't sure what to make of it, it was such an unknown factor that we almost dismissed studying it entirely. We did do some tests though and we concluded, basically, that at all moments there is electrical activity emanating on the inside of your Eva. Even when there is no power inside its reserves."

Asuka was looked at him inquiringly; how could it be activated…while it wasn't activated? "What do you mean Commander?"

"It's alright, you can call me Trieze, remember?" Trieze smiled briefly at her before continuing. "It is simple. We came up with several deductions, but most of us firmly believe in the hypothesis concerning what evidence we have."

"What is it?" Asuka was having a hard time controlling her enthusiasm.

"You said you control that Mecha with your mind, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So, we concluded that your power supply should work the same way. Maybe, those outside power sources were only needed as an intermediary while the pilot got used to controlling the Machine. Once you bond with it though, my theory is that no more outside power connection will be needed."

Asuka did not entirely believe her commander. "Hmph, what makes you so sure. Our tests never concluded anything like this. Otherwise, we wouldnt've already known about this."

Trieze thought about the question for a few moments. "Well, I believe the only way is to test that theory. Probably, the most basic way to do it, would be to set the pilot into a life threatening situation where the pilot would lose all power. Then, in complete pandemonium, the pilot might somehow be able to tap into this power. Or-…" Trieze paused for a moment. "We could just also tear it open and take a look for ourselves."

Asuka nearly punched his face in. "WHAT?!?!?! You-you can't!!! I will never let you do anything to my Unit-02!!!""

Trieze was shocked for a moment before he regained his posture and chuckled lightly. "I am most sorry Ms. Sorhyu, I was not stating that we would do such a thing, neither that it was a threat. I am trying to figure an answer for you, you are alright with that?"

Asuka was more at ease with this answer. "Yes, sir. I guess so."

Trieze then bowed his head a little. "I'm not sure what experiments you may have done at this research lab of yours. I can only think, though, that the creators of your Eva have kept most of it's information from you. That may be for an important reason too, but I will do what I can to aid you for the time being. Is that all right?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good, then our business is concluded for now. Feel free to bring up any other issues with me." Trieze then rose up out of his pose and turned towards Asuka once more before leaving. "I should add, if you feel up to it, you can have a look around. That is, if it would suit you. You have the privileges to access most of these facilities. Enjoy yourself here, just don't disappear if there's an emergency, understand?"

"Okay, thank you sir-…I mean, Trieze."

Trieze smiled and soon he was out of view beyond the folliage.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Asuka smirked slightly. He had probably intended for her to explore the arboretum some more, but she couldn't resist checking out some of the other structures as well. She had some fun studying the defense systems in the barracks a short while earlier. As she finally finished off her candy bar, she chucked the clear wrapper into a nearby garbage.

She then got to her feet silently and continued her exploration…

* * *

Both Heero and Duo were now struck for words. 

It had still taken a good few hours to get through the locking mechanisms. There were more than just a couple of doors with locks, each with different codes. After finally cracking all of them, they were able to get inside the primary tower overlooking the site in which the 'weapon' was being stored.

Heero was the first to speak: "It's red."

Duo regarded it incredulously for a few more seconds before responding. "You know, that thing's huge. It's incredible alright; but it'll never move." Heero turned towards him and casually rose an eyebrow. Duo answered the question: "there are certain mechanics about working with objects of different sizes. Even if it does move, it won't be agile at all. It probably won't be able to make decisions and commands quickly enough."

As Duo was speaking, Heero had turned back to the scene in front of him. When Duo had finished, Heero spoke. "It resembles some sort of beast."

Duo took another look at the object to see in his own eyes what Heero's comment meant. "Oh, I see what you mean. But, it's just some sort of mech; I thought they were producing some sort of huge plasma weapon or maybe even an A-A4 nuclear device."

Heero shrugged. "We have found what we wanted. It's your choice what you want to do with it. My mission is completed." Heero began leaving the room.

"Hey, wait, hold it a minute." Duo called out. Heero stopped and turned back to look at him. "We still don't know what it can do. You can't just dismiss it so easily."

"So now you think it may be dangerous?"

Duo mentally scolded himself for falling into Heero's little trap. Heero let a shadow of a smirk come over his face before it disappeared almost as quick as Duo spoke. "Well, we'll have to report the finding. It took us this long to get here, we're in the middle of Oz's sercret base. We might as well sabotage some stuff while we're guests…heh?"

Heero nodded shortly and began on his way once again. Duo quickly caught up and followed him out. "Let's get started."

Duo thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's kinda anti-climatic. We can't exactly control that huge thing, I read the reports. It still doesn't make much sense though, Oz found it and somehow used it against the enemy. For some reason, there are no records of any pilot. I guess we can just plant a few C6 devices around the generator plants and in the hangars. That should suffice, eh Heero?"

Heero quietly nodded as they proceeded with their new plan.

* * *

"Well," said Quatre importantly, "I guess it's decided then. We'll each get something we want by helping the colony out a little, so I will make the official transmission." 

Shinji, Rei, Trowa and Quatre finished their meeting inside the loud diner. It was a good place to hold the meeting since there wouldn't be any eavesdroppers capable of listening to them through the noise.

"There's no need." Quatre was suddenly cut off by Trowa.

"Huh, wha-…"

"I've already contacted them. We are scheduled to be there before night falls."

"Hey, wait," started Quatre, "You contacted them without any of us knowing?"

Trowa calmly spoke. "It was obvious what the decision would be, so I took certain liberties. That is all. That means that we may get this mission over with sooner."

Quatre sighed, defeated by his companion's logic. "Oh well, it's done now I guess." A struck then hit Quatre: "Wait a minute, where are your 'Eva's anyways? Are they nearby or-…"

"They're just outside of the city," responded Shinji, "it's not too far." Rei looked over at him somehow detecting a new attitude from him. "If you want, we can go straight away, they should be done charging."

Quatre and Trowa looked at each other before looking back at the pilots. "Deal, you go get your mechs, we'll get ours. We have a deadline to catch, so we're going to do this quick. Meet one mile to the direct north of this city in thirty minutes alright?"

"Fifteen," replied Rei nonchalantly. All eyes at the table turned towards her. "We can do it in fifteen, can you?"

Silence,…then: "Okay, that's even better. We'll be ready to launch our offensive on Oz in a few hours time. Be sure you're prepared." Trowa, speech complete, slipped out of the booth and disappeared into the crowds. Quatre gave a nod towards Rei, who gave a calm smile in return before Qautre too, dissolved into the crowd.

"Um, Rei?" Rei looked over at Shinji questiongly.

"What is it Shinji?"

"Um, you don't usually smile like that. You feeling okay?"

Slightly taken aback Rei held her fingers to her lips. She seemed to be deep in thought for a few seconds before: "It-It is different. My emotions seem to be amplified greater now that I am in a new environment." She then turned towards Shinji. "Is it a wrong, to show such feelings?"

Shinji was confused and shocked for a moment. "Um, feelings?"

"Yes," replied Rei, "it's a feeling…of compassion I believe." Shinji stared at her incredulously.

"Well," started Shinji, "We only have fourteen minutes now. You think we can get to the edge of the city by that time?"

"After yourself." Replied Rei as she followed Shinji outside.

* * *

A/N: Ah, here we go. I managed to update the chapter finally. It's free to read lol. The next chapter will come out before the end of December!!! 


	10. Preparations

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

"This has greatly complicated matters," the voice from the shadows spoke, "was this anticipated?"

"The Gundams were the only anomalies in this plan." Replied another voice. Dr. J stepped out of the shadows to greet the four other scientists around the dark oak table. "Greetings. I see this is our first reunion in?what is it? Two years?"

The four other scientists around the table inclined their heads. As Dr. J took his seat at the table, the five head scientists of Project Gundam were reunited once again. Yet, there would be different matters to discuss this time around.

"As we were," Master O began immediately, "we had not anticipated Oz to create such weapons in this amount of time?"

"There is no evidence supporting Oz created these Mechs rivaling our creations?" Dr. S interrupted. "Where is your proof that-?"

"What are you insinuating? That these intruders have originated from somewhere other than Earth?" Professor G's voice rose above the conversation level. He gave a harsh stare at the scientists surrounding him through his glasses. "We know for a fact that humans pilot these mechs, so they have to have originated either from Earth or from the colonies."

Dr. J spoke up again: "The colonies deny ever having built such weapons. Besides, why would they attack their own creations?"

"It is not our business to know why," finished instructor H, "we just need to know how. We need to know if it is still possible for us to build our own."

There was silence at the round table for a few seconds. Each mastermind at the table used the time to contemplate their next actions. Beyond the table was darkness, the room was never under surveillance. Only the five scientists who were present would ever know of the subject of discussion.

"Well now." Dr. J stood up from his chair and took a brief look around him before continuing. "We may work towards our own goals, that is a fact; but may I suggest a temporary allegiance between ourselves?"

Master O spoke up: "what for? Each of our Gundams should be able to destroy those monsters together."

"On the contrary," decided Instructor H, "I do not think all our creations together could defeat them. We have surveillance footage that backs my theory."

"I have news," started Dr. J, "that two of these mechs are allied with us? Can this be confirmed by anyone one present?"

"I have confirmed it," replied professor G.

"Then we need only worry about one."

"One is enough!" Interrupted Instructor H.

"Be calm!" All the scientists waited patiently for Dr. J. Even though they worked independently, there was no doubt who the leader amongst them was: "Somehow, they came to be here. That is for sure. Not even Oz could have constructed these machines while hiding them from us?"

"What makes you so confident?" Master O cut in.

"Because that is the only logical explanation. If we use the concept that Oz did build these, then we have already lost the war, understand me? Oz would have built more by this time."

There was a short murmur of agreement.

"Then," began Professor G, "what is our plan to deal with this problem."

Dr. J took a moment before answering. "If these mechs found a way to enter our universe, they can find a way out, with help if necessary." Dr. J then paused, before bringing his hands up to rest his head over while surveying the members around him. "It will require some aid from an outside source though. This technology was never ours to begin with, it will thus upset the balance that war must retain. If left unchecked, we could all be annihilated. Master O, contact the commander of Oz, we need to have a little chat."

"Wait!" Instructor H stopped Master O before he could exit his seat. "We surely not turn to our enemy for aid. He will place a trap for us; he doesn't even know we exist remember?!"

"Yes," agreed Master O, "we must also include the fact that Chang and Yui will most certainly not concur with this decision."

Dr. J almost looked exasperated for a second. "They have no choice in the matter. Nevertheless,?" there was a short pause, "?I will contact Relena Peacecraft. I am sure that certain matters would dwell well in her hands."

There was a murmur of descent around the table before the scientists nodded their heads simultaneously. This was the obvious choice in the matters.

* * *

Rei sat within the gently humming walls of her entry-plug. 

Inside the makeshift tent constructed half-hazardly for the Eva, Rei pondered a few missing facts. She and Shinji would soon be joining the Gundam pilots to launch a full frontal assault on the so-called enemy.

The only problem was; their allies had kept so much information from them, they couldn't even be sure if who they were fighting against was the true enemy or not. It had taken a lot of searching both on her and Shinji's part to find most of the story.

Apparently, Oz was trying to take over the world and eventually, would aspire to taking over the colonies. Rei decided that even though "taking over the world" seemed like an evil thing to do, it did have the positive side of maintaining greater world order.

How could she be sure that her assumptions could be right anyway? She looked down at her hands automatically, studying the nature of them. She wasn't human; at least that was what she could register being told at some point. All evidence she had received from her superiors stated that she was a tool. She could only take action depending on what she was ordered to do. Now that the situating was changing dramatically, she was not so confident that following orders blindly would lead to the correct outcome. The only person she could truly trust was Shinji and she had gained enough knowledge of him up until now to figure out he had his own problems at this moment.

She sat and pondered the situation for a few moments. She then remembered the relatively short conversation she had had with Quatre before they had left his mansion:

**FLASHBACK**

"Mr. Winner-?"

Quatre turned around and smiled as Rei came into his lounge. "Miss Ayanami, you can call me Quatre." He studied her for a moment as she looked around the room. "Can I assist you with anything?"

Rei looked at Quatre before speaking. "There are some matters of which I would like to discuss with you." Quatre nodded and motioned towards one of the chairs next to him. He closed his computer terminal momentarily so he could listen more intently to Rei.

"What is it you need to discuss. I'm sorry if we're running low on food, since we are leaving in a few hours?"

"That is not what I wish to discuss." Rei took a moment to register her facts before continuing: "I will be straightforward. I do trust you, though I have no proof that your intentions are correct. Oz is working towards world domination, yet there are good aspects to that plan too, correct?"

Quatre smiled as Rei spoke. He rested his hands on his knees and seemed to ponder for a few moments. "That's true, I can just barely understand the situation you may be in." He paused as he seemed to be thinking. "I am not sure what you would like, how would you like me to prove our loyalty to you. How can I show you that we are the, well, you know, the good side?"

Rei's expression did not change, but she was slightly taken aback. "Mr. Winners, I had assumed you would be able prove these facts to me."

"You can call me Quatre." Quatre smiled again, then turned serious. "Oz is working towards world domination to give order to this world supposedly. Though, their methods are highly questionable. If the general population agrees with what the organization is trying to create, then there should be no problems. Earth's population doesn't want this; so instead of working matters out, they are trying to use their superior military power to forcefully take command."

Quatres speech reminded Rei of someone she may have known in the past, but she chose to ignore it while other matters were more pressing. "Then what is it you're trying to accomplish by forcefully fighting back?"

"Well," started Quatre, "how do you stand up for what you believe in, if you only know how to fight? If the enemy won't listen, how do you get your wishes across?"

Rei nodded. "So, you battle of your own accord?"

Quatre sighed. He looked away for a moment before speaking. "Not entirely, we are commanded by the people who created our Gundams in order to fight back." Quatre looked up now as he spoke. "We are loyal to them, because they provided the means for us to survive, all we have to do is follow their wishes. Technically, our lives are in the hands of these people. Not all their ideas may be correct of course, but no humans are perfect are they?"

Rei remembered her own position, remembering her old commander. Whether she would ever see him again was something she could not be sure of. She couldn't be entirely sure if killing angels was the right thing either. She understood well some of the topics he was explaining to her. "I do understand your situation," responded Rei, "but are you sure that what you are doing is correct?"

Quatre was silent for a few seconds. "Well, if it wasn't right, then I guess my whole life has been a complete failure hasn't it?" Rei bowed her head with Quatre as he said that. Quatre thought to himself for a few more seconds. "All I know is, if you believe in something greatly, if you agree with it and if you have the means to reach your goals, then you can't be wrong. I believe the word "wrong" signifies the creation of pain in some way for other people. We are only creating pain for those who have already been inflicting it, so who is in error?"

Rei, somewhat convinced nodded. "I agree with what you have to say. There are further topics of which I wish to discuss, but they can wait until later." Quatre nodded.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rei frowned for a moment. Even in this new world, people still seemed to encounter similar problems that threatened their old world. Was man always condemned to such violent lifestyles?

From what she could gather, though, neither side of this war was technically the "right" side. Each had their own problems. Then again, human wars were definitely illogical.

* * *

Trowa looked pitifully at the two clueless mechanics monitoring the Evangelion from a little ways off. The Evas were receiving a bit too much attention; which could create problems in the future. 

Trowa, Quatre, Rei and Shinji made it successfully to the colony's basic camp structure. Tents were constructed over the Gundams and the Evas?without too much trouble.

The only thing was; it was difficult to keep the entire army from snooping around the secret war weapons. One soldier actually tried to climb into Quatre's Gundam because he mistook a friendly smile for an invitation. Trowa couldn't help but drop his head in shame for that pitiful action.

"General?" Trowa demanded the attention of the man a few steps away from him as he approached.

"Ah, Trowa Bartin, the pleasure is mine." He stepped up and offered a hand, which hung in the air for several seconds until he pulled it back. It was obvious the attitude of the two males was not very friendly. "I don't think you're starting off on a very good-?"

"General," Trowa cut in, "I would like to make it very clear that our machines are not to be touched by any of the people under your command. I would also like to state that we are not entirely here of free will. The accidents here were caused by your lack of judgement, and for that we all have to pay." Trowa gave a short nod and began to turn away.

"Hey, wait one second." Trowa stopped but did not turn around. The General became somewhat antagonized. "Here; we're grateful of your support, but in order for us to work together, we must trust one another."

Trowa turned back around to speak face to face with the general. "What is it you would like us to do then general?"

"Excuse me?"

"It seemed at first as if you wanted the four of us to attack Oz alone. Or am I mistaken?" Trowa's face was neutral, so the General could not decide whether this was a threat, or a question.

"Well?we are backing you up of course. It should only be expected that the stronger units go-?"

"First? I thought military tactics confirmed that stronger units go in surrounded by the smaller, more versatile units to protect them. Not so that they large units can be the primary targets of the battle?sir."

The general took an unconscious step back. It took him a few moments for him to regain his composure. "Excuse me, but I don't think you have authority over me. You're talking about war?! You're not even a legal adult yet and you're telling me what to do." Trowa still remained neutral as the general spoke. "Listen, this is not one-sided. You will receive payment for your services, but that means that right now you must obey our orders, is that understood?"

Trowa didn't say a word, but turned to walk away. The general lifted one of his hands a few inches before stopping himself in disgust. Why would he try to call him back, that Gundam pilot was even more worthless than he could be sometimes.

Meanwhile, Trowa plotted the general's demise?

* * *

Trieze left no time for introductions and small talk as Asuka sat down in front of his desk. 

"Ms Sohryu, we are leaving in two hours for our new base."

It took Asuka a few moments for her to register the facts. "Wait, you mean you're-?WHAT?!"

"I assure you, Asuka," Trieze looked at her in the eyes, "This is no joke. We must make our move quickly, for intelligence has found that the Gundams are manifesting against our base too. It is public knowledge were are stationed here, so we must flee quickly."

"Wait, wait, wait." Asuka shook her head for a moment before looking back at Trieze and slumping slightly. "What do you mean 'we have to leave now?' You still have me right? I could destroy the Gundams easily, you said so yourself. So why are we leaving?"

Trieze pondered for about a minute. Asuka was his number one officer in Oz currently. He had found out that she had a great education, she was the perfect candidate for an heir. But, there were some troubling facts that even Asuka should not know about.

There were rumors that the colonies had built a weapon similar to the one Oz was currently housing. Trieze was smart enough to put the facts together, that maybe more than one 'Eva's might exist on Earth presently: "Just rumors, Asuka. Even so, they would not do well for us at the moment. I am sure that you are familiar with the saying: better safe than sorry, am I correct?"

"Well, yes?"

"That is my point. We must move to our new base immediately." Trieze began to get up and walk around his desk. Asuka took a few more moments before she spoke up:

"Trieze, you said that you were close to finding a way to get me back to wherever it is I came from right?"

Trieze stopped his journey to the double doors in his office and came back to Asuka. "Yes, my dear, I am aware of that."

Asuka looked at her lap, not sure if she should divulge her information or not. "Well, I was looking around before. I know that you've added some small advancements on my Eva, but you said you had almost found a way. How? I don't see any new modifications."

Trieze rubbed one hand through his hair before he looked back down at Asuka. "Well, that's because we have the information stored. We couldn't begin construction of a portal just before we relocated can we?"

Asuka almost seemed to be satisfied with the answer: "Okay, so what about that?thing?you're building that's being shipped right next to my Unit-02?"

Trieze only seemed taken aback for a moment. He was good at keeping his calm. He searched for answers in his head rapidly, but he found none that wouldn't divulge on the secret he was planning. "Asuka, it's nothing you should worry about."

"Please." Asuka stood up now and her famous temper was beginning to rise. "Sir, I need to know what it is. It's not one of your Mobile suits, but it's not a copy of my Unit-02 either. I have a pretty good idea what you're doing. You said yourself that we shouldn't have any secrets between ourselves."

Trieze sighed. He could not have this conversation now. "Listen Asuka, I value you more than anyone else under my command." This, at a glance, seemed to make Asuka little happier. "You know me well, so it is logical to think I have a good reason to keep certain facts from you. I promise though, that you will understand in a short while. Our first priority is our evacuation, is that alright?"

Asuka nodded, before following Trieze on his way out of his office. As the doors closed, the room would never see Oz's commander entering it ever again.

* * *

"Shit, Heero. I hate this. I just knew we'd have to think things through before we took action, but you just had to go on impulse, and now look at-?" 

"Duo."

Duo looked up from the red armor of Unit-02. "What?"

"Please shut up and get the charges."

Duo cursed again and continued to pull off vast cartridges of C-6 that they had planted earlier on the Evangelion. "Dammit, why would they choose now to relocate? God damn."

"Duo, this is in our favor. As long as we remain on the inside of the enemies forces, we will be able to get the enemy's information directly." Duo gave a funny look at Heero, who was leaning against a wall watching him.

"Well, you're in a rather talkative mood today aren't you?" Duo smirked, then quickly moved out of the way dodging a wrench thrown at him from below. "Hey, watch it!"

Heero ignored Duo's threats as he checked a nearby computer terminal.

They had been here for several days now, but they had still been unsuccessful in meeting the pilot of the superweapon or the commander of Oz. Both he and Duo agreed on the fact that going after the pilot of the weapon would be more suitable than trying to blow it up, since this kind of technology could still be salvaged.

"Shit, they're leaving in one point five hours."


	11. Deception

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

"You cannot be serious! You want us to supply power to that?!"

Asuka was engaged in a slightly heated argument with one of the bridge officers of a naval ship. The crew members surrounding them tried to act as if nothing was happening, but it was hard to concentrate with the arguing in the background. "Listen chubby," Asuka spat in the officer's face, "these orders are from Trieze himself! What place are you in to argue with these commands?"

The officer tried to contain the anger the best he could: "I don't give a damn about the filth you're spitting! If we were to activate that…THING!!! This ship would have no more combat power, let alone enough energy to keep the buoyancy controls running."

Asuka become more exasperated. If she had been in command, she would have already been lunging at his throat; though now she tried her best to keep calm and tried to reason with the stubborn officer. "I'll ask one more time, sign these documents. These orders have been issued by commander Kushrenada himself. I'm surprised you're even arguing with me, since you might as well be going against the entire organization of Oz by refusing to submit to his commands."

The bridge officer's face become more pale, but it seemed as if the war inside him mind wouldn't let him submit to Asuka's will. He looked around for support, but in finding none he turned back to face her, defeated. "Alright, gimme the papers. If you want to risk your life at sea, so be it."

Asuka happily handed him the documents before leaving the bridge. She only had to walk a few meters down familiar corridors before she was walking on one of the naval vessel's decks. As she looked out across the blue, sparkling ocean, she tried to take some time to clear matters.

**FLASHBACK**

"These are the arrangements:" spoke Trieze, surrounded by his highest officers (and of course, Asuka), "there will be three teams. That's all we can spare with our current resources. One will take the southwest pass, through the Hitakawe Mountains. The second group will take the Richardson road up through the dense farmland directly to the south of this establishment." Trieze used the glass table in front of the generals with lights and colors moving beneath them to show the plans. Small Red and green dots appeared as he spoke, both moving southwards, though about one hundred miles away from each other.

"Who will be leading them?" Asked one, wearing a brown naval cap over one eye.

"Okay Sishio, you take the first group. Roger:…"

"Yes sir."

"You will take command of the second group." Trieze then paused, looking over the detailed map before him prior to finishing his plan. "The third convoy will be the real one. I will be taking charge of it indirectly through Ms. Sorhyu." A few looks towards the other generals gave the impression they didn't like that idea. Nevertheless, they didn't speak up. "Thomas, you are second in command of task force one, Mara for group two. You may now leave."

Four members of the assembly left the room silently after a formal "yes sir". Trieze still waited a few seconds before continuing.

"The rest of you will be individually assigned a squad on the main convoy. We are not sure of their methods, but it is extremely likely the colonies will have a way of tracking the convoys. In that case, there will most certainly be an attack. This is the most important of them all though, so we must be able to have extremely efficient contact between our troops. Any questions?"

A tall woman with black hair stepped forward. "Torusama sir. Why are we traveling over the sea sir? It will be much slower and arduous. Plus," her voice dropped a few degrees as she spoke, "why are you entrusting the task force right into this…girl's hands?"

Trieze looked worriedly at Asuka. Asuka's eyes twitched, but nevertheless she maintained her temper. Trieze, having spent much time around Asuka by now, mentally sighed that she was beginning to show restraint. "The ocean will provide a good view of the surrounding areas on all sides, we will be able to see the enemy before they can attack us. Plus, I do not think that the colonies actually have functioning under-water mobile suits just yet. As for Ms Sorhyu, I hope that you are not jealous?"

The woman was slightly struck by the tone of the commander's voice. "Uh-, no, it wasn't-…"

"It does not matter though, she will not be giving the orders. She will merely be relaying them for me. I believe that this is the end of our meeting then, is it not?"

The heads bowed and gave their formal salute before leaving. Asuka stood behind for a few seconds, not sure if he wanted her to leave too. Just before she left, Trieze stopped her by placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Huh? What?"

Trieze looked down at her softly. "Don't pay any attention to those people. It's natural for humans to become jealous of people who get more attention than them."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Asuka began turning around but Trieze stopped her once more.

"I need your word Asuka, that there are no other Evas out there. It would disrupt the plan greatly. Can I count on your word?"

Asuka looked at him for a few moments, struggling herself as whether or not the other Evas were out there or not. "I-…I don't know." Trieze's gaze hardened and she quickly spoke up. "I'm pretty sure that there aren't." She gained confidence as she spoke; "besides, even if there were more, I'm on your side remember, I'd take care of them easily." She made sure that there was no hint of uncertainty in her voice, she wanted to set a good example for the commander.

Asuka felt uneasy speaking this way to her commander. She knew that Shinji and Rei were out there somewhere, but she couldn't be sure that they actually made it or not. Come to think of it, she hadn't spent much time thinking about the whereabouts of her old colleagues.

Trieze smiled warmly at her and Asuka couldn't help but gleam. Trieze then bowed his head slightly before speaking in a different voice. "I haven't told you about my daughter yet have I?"

Asuka looked slightly perplexed at Trieze now. She tried to search his face for any hints at what he was trying to get at. "Your…daughter? What about her? You never told me you had a daughter."

Trieze bowed his head ever more slightly. "She's very young…and-…I'm sorry. But all this time I think I have been-…"

"Don't worry about it okay?" Asuka smiled again, hoping Trieze wouldn't start getting sentimental. She was totally freaked out by it since she was so used to commanders being all cool and vigilant at all times.

Trieze looked at her before smiling genuinely again. "Ah, thank you. I'm sorry, let's go catch out flight. We have more preparations ahead of us." Trieze barely heard Asuka give a grumble.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Asuka flipped her head slightly to get her hair out of her face while she looked two carriers over. She was definitely impressed by the fleet, she had never seen so many ships in her life. It was similar to the time she was en route to Japan after being transferred from the German NERV branch. Though, this time there were three times as many ships, many times more powerful and the ship containing her Evangelion was at least the size of two aircraft carriers.

Asuka smiled. Ever since she had become part of the organization Oz, she felt like this was always the place she belonged. NERV used to be the only place for her, but she found a new purpose with greater achievements in this organization. There was no ruthless commander, she hardly risked her life in battle, she still made new friends, she didn't always have to go to sync tests and her education was recognized: giving her the opportunity to teach people rather than be taught.

There was nothing NERV had to offer that she didn't have here. Asuka smiled as she gazed at the ocean around her.

What about Shinji?

Asuka almost flinched as that thought came through her head. She was surprised it even did go through her mind, she looked behind her unconsciously hoping that nobody saw her action.

She didn't care about Shinji at all; he was whiny and wimpy, the only thing he was good for was serving her breakfast in the mornings. Plus, there weren't many other people in that universe that she cared less for than Ayanami, the nerve Rei showed to her was enough to drive Asuka into her ever so famous rages.

Yet, as always, as soon as thoughts from her past came to the surface of her mind, she began to feel empty. She hated it so much, because it was in direct conflict with what she was thinking. She didn't want to believe in any ways that she was lying to herself. Asuka, suddenly caught in two arguing sides of her personality, hastily kicked one of the rails and stormed back into the ship to her quarters, almost knocking a friendly corporal into the sea.

* * *

Shinji looked around very uncertainly. He had been getting more confident over the past weeks, getting more used to his new surroundings and learning from people he met. Though, he still couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling he got when being around too many unknown people. 

The only fact that comforted him was that he was standing beside Rei, which put him more at ease than being left alone in a somewhat hostile environment. There were many different ranked officers surrounding a round table with different colored objects being projected by light above them. Trowa and Quatre weren't leading them any more, it was up to the superiors now. Shinji was hoping he could have stood closer to them, instead of right beside a man almost twice his size, but they had to stand close to the higher ranked officers.

"Okay men," Shinji glanced somewhat at Rei who stood indignantly, "we have our orders. How we execute them though, is our decision." Shinji noticed a few of the officers smirk. "We have some new members with us for the remainder of this battle. This will undoubtedly increase our odds after our last loss."

There was some murmuring, then one of the generals spoke up. "Sir, do we know where the enemy is? When are we going to exact revenge?"

The man, wearing dark blue clothes, was substituting for the commander during this time. He took a quick look at some of the notes he had on the table beside him before speaking again. "This is not out of revenge, but for our survival. Now, we do know where the enemy is, though the only problem is the fact that there are three separate targets. We are wasting time as we decide which one to attack. They are all en route to a certain destination, but our spy satellites will not be able to point them out for much longer. Storm warnings are being issued, so there will be heavy cloud cover."

"Three forces sir?"

"Three, it's obvious two are probably a diversion. One of these convoys must hold their precious secret weapon, so that is the one we must either capture or destroy. The plan is on the documents in front of you. Any questions?"

One man leaned forward slightly into the light. Wrinkles were thickly written into the sides of his mouth and eyes. "I have a question." There was a short pause as he seemed to take a few breaths. "I heard rumors of our forces now utilizing our own secret weapons. Does this relate to the fact that we have four new members present with us today?"

"Yes and no," sighed the sub-commander somewhat exasperatedly, "yes, because it may be true, and no because I don't have the authorization to give you details. Just trust us that you will be victorious over Oz in the next few hours." After that bowed to the generals, and they respectfully saluted him.

Shinji and Rei left the briefing room right after Trowa and Quatre. What they found was that the four of them had been led into a smaller room where the sub-commander was already waiting for them.

"We have some quick matters to discuss, please sit down." The sub-commander mentioned to a few chairs circled around him and the four members sat down. Shinji noticed he was sweating and tried to calm himself. He looked around the bleak office, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary, so took to focusing on the sub-commander himself. "I hope you have looked at your documents?"

Trowa replied for them. "Most of them, yes."

"Okay, do you need any questions answered? I know that there are some you weren't willing to discuss in the other room."

"About the plans," began Quatre, choosing to take the initiative, "Why are you splitting us up? The original plan was to figure out which was the real convoy."

The sub-commander looked taken aback before answering somewhat tensly: "we were receiving information from your contacts inside the organization. We were not so lucky in having our own. It just so happens that whoever it was feeding information to us decided to ignore any requests but those by you."

Quatre almost laughed while Trowa actually smirked at the comment. Meanwhile, Shinji looked back and forth confused. Ayanami was also slightly confused, but she did not show it. Shinji took the moment the ask one of his own questions. "Um, how come you have put the two…ummm…Gundams, right? Together, but myself and Rei have to work solo?"

"I am sorry about this," began the sub-commander as he flipped through some of his notes, "we knew that you may not agree, but it is the only way. It was suggested that the secret Evangelions are more powerful than the Gundams. Plus, Ms Ayanami took the liberty of confiding to us the fact that your Evangelion can not operate under water. Seeing as the Gundams are much more suited to fighting under-water, we had pretty obvious choice of who to assign where!"

Shinji looked at Ayanami, though her expression was unreadable. She saw him staring at her. "If these people are crucial to our plan to leave this universe, then we must trust them."

"Still!" Started Shinji. "You didn't even ask me? How much did you tell them?"

"Only that," answered the sub-commander, "it was the only crucial information we needed. Please excuse us, we will ask you as well, during our next discussion." Shinji felt more at ease with that, he wanted to be protective of his Evangelion. Still, how could Ayamani betray his trust like that?

He would have liked to have talked to her, but the meeting was adjourned. He left without a word.

The colony forces wasted no time in preparing for battle.

* * *

"What do you mean, I can not contact him?" 

Dr. J walked forward through the shadows to a slightly aggravated looking Master O.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Master O turned around and let out a breath. "Good day, I didn't see you come in."

"Yes, how are the communications working?"

"There's an encryption. The closest command line we've found only lead to four or five general's quarters. They tried to trace our lines instead of negotiating, so we had to cut them off." Master O sighed. "This may take longer than we had anticipated."

Doctor J frowned through his spectacles; "that will not do. If we delay too long we will miss our opportunity. If these actions continue too long all will be lost. I will assign some more techs to your division; we need to get the codes cracked quickly."

"I understand, but this was never possible during our earlier attempts. Now that we cannot even get a direct confirmation on the whereabouts of the commander of Oz, it seems nearly impossible."

Dr. J smiled; "Nothing is impossible my friend."

Both old men smirked behind their glasses, before Dr. J turned around and stepped back into the shadows.

"These events will soon be drawn to an end."

* * *

A/N: This chapter may not have introduced any new elements yet, but the next will. I'm just working out a few minor details before I come up with some more original stuff!

Thank you to my prereaders Denissud and Steve VADER.

The chapters may start flowing a bit quicker now, so waits won't be as long!


	12. Destruction part 1

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

Character Stats: Shinji Ikari

2300 hours

Shinji sat inside his Entry-plug with his muscles tensing at regular intervals.

He surveyed the land before him. The dark green forests and mountains around him seemed natural enough and with the heavy downpour it looked almost picturesque. With his allies stationed in mobile suits and tanks around him, behind the mountain, the operation was fully ready. Now all the was necessary was the target itself.

As he waited, he took some time to reflect on certain events. Having nothing to do, he went over the mission briefing once more.

**FLASHBACK**

"Is that all sir?"

Shinji was just leaving the hangar when the sub-commander stopped him. "There is one more thing that you must understand."

Shinji turned around to face the commander. They were inside a fairly big tent rigged up over about ten mobile suits and Evangelion Unit-01. The Leos were already activating, since it was almost the scheduled time to stage the attack. "Yes?"

"Shinji," the middle-aged male sighed and focused more intently on the teenager, "I can't help but feel that you are against everything we've been saying. Though you are constantly acknowledging our orders, it is obvious that you are somehow unsatisfied with the answer's we're giving you."

Shinji remained silent, but he turned his head away, somewhat embarrassed that he could be read so easily. The sub-commander waited for a few moments before continuing. "This is a very important strike. I demand that you focus on this mission. I know you may not trust me, but I don't entirely trust you either."

"And why is that?" Shinji suddenly looked back at him. "What do you know about what I've been through?"

"It's true that I don't know anything. But I'd rather save time right now, so I'll make you this promise." Shinji listened. "We have unconfirmed reports that the enemy is using mobile-doll technology. This means that the enemy units are controlled remotely. This is both unfair and truly devastating to us. It defeats the purpose of war-…"

"Which is to kill people!"

"…you miss my point. You will even these odds, you will destroy these robot units and you shouldn't have any trouble with that since you're not killing humans. Or am I wrong?"

Shinji stood silently for a moment, trying to come up with a good retort. "It doesn't matter, war only brings destruction, and I'm adding to it."

"Yes, but by destroying man-made creations meant for the destruction of other living beings, you're doing something undoubtedly right. Am I correct?"

Shinji remained silent, but he nodded.

The Sub-Commander left without another word, disappearing through the hangar doors.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Shinji calmed down a bit. Though he didn't exactly have a very good relationship with his higher officer, it was true that the deaths of people was what he couldn't stand. Since he was told the enemy he was going to be fighting was composed of remote control dolls, he almost looked forward to the fact of getting some action once more.

"Motion detected, 3:00. Confirmation people."

Shinji's head snapped up as he was brought back to consciousness. "Huh? Repeat!"

"Stop snoozing Elite. You see them?"

Shinji didn't exactly like his code-name, but nevertheless he also thought it kinda of suited him as well. He tried to see through the heavy rain, the Evangelion moved slightly to compensate for the muddy surfaces it was resting on.

Shinji couldn't see much more than a few hundred feet in front of him, so he switched to the thermal visor, which was a part of the Eva he hadn't known had existed until he stumbled upon it earlier. A patch of dark red in a rectangular shape seemed to be getting larger. He judged the distance. "I have a lock Echo 1."

"Roger that, wait for further orders."

"Roger that."

"Hey," started another pilot, "you going to take 'em all by yourself kid?"

Shinji almost smirked. "Lead by example right?"

"Ha! You're funny kid."

Shinji got used to be called kid, since it was true that most of the soldiers he had met were in their thirties. It felt uncomfortable sometimes, being the youngest person by many years while still intermingling with other people on a regular basis.

"They're rounding the corridor. Elite, you will be the primary wing, strafe them from the side and provide cover for units 01 through 06. Operation starts on my mark."

Shinji forgot to acknowledge as he stiffened and pulled the controls tighter around him. The Evangelion itself drew back into a crouching position and it took a few quick steps to adjust to the right angle. Shinji made a mental note to compensate for the slippery terrain, and hoped that although B-Type equipment didn't work underwater, rain wouldn't make it malfunction as well.

"MARK!"

Shinji was caught off guard by the sudden command. He saw the first eight mobile suits take off in front of him, making lines through the rain to the target position. He quickly lifted the control sticks and followed their lead. HE pushed off the ground and flung himself into the air while Shinji was pushed back into his seat by the tremendous momentum.

He passed by the mobile suits, almost colliding with one as he fell towards the other side of the mountain. He registered the vessels in front of him even before he touched the ground.

"Don't forget people, remember not to touch the heavy cargo carrier. It could contain the vital weapon we're looking for."

Shinji simply said "yes," and was already on his way towards the enemy. He quickly found out that this was not just a regular convoy. As he approached, he found within a few seconds that about a hundred mobile suits were already stationed in a V-formation at the front while artillery and other units were right behind them.

Right after that though, they opened fire immediately, since Unit-01 was not exactly the easiest thing to hide. Shinji noted that he was at the head of the group, then flicked his arm out in front of him. Almost automatically, the A-T Field's orange octagonal pattern appeared in front of him and the missiles exploded harmlessly on the other side.

Without thinking, he dodged to the left and then pushed the Eva forward, propelling it past the debris and running right through the first line of Oz defenses. Shinji was actually surprised by how easily the tanks and mobile suits imploded underneath him, he wasn't used to such weak forces.

Shinji immediately felt more than heard the alarm of incoming projectiles from his Eva's sensors, he dashed forward again, into the heart of the long convoy. He spread the Eva's hands out and made like a wedge, smashing the vehicles aside like a plow. He only kept this up for a few seconds before even more ballistic ammo was heading his way.

By now, he noticed, according to his sensors, he was just about in the middle of the convoy's forces. Leaving reason behind, he left his reflexes to battle with the enemies.

He was always used to carrying some sort of weapon into combat whenever he used the Evangelion, but now he faces hundreds of targets unarmed. The other problem was that now that the enemy found him to be his primary target, they were trying hard to stay out of reach. Shinji quickly found the maneuverability of the mobile suits to be annoying, as he could only easily destroy the tanks and artillery (by stepping on them).

Shinji caught another Leo and using his Eva's fists, brought it down right through the mech. It exploded outwards with an explosion Shinji almost didn't feel. He ripped his arm around and took off the head of another unlucky mobile suit with one clean swipe. It was then he noticed the weapon it was holding: it seemed to be some sort of shoulder mounted projectile launcher.

Not really thinking, he picked it up and tried it on: it was small and his fingers barely fit into it. Nevertheless, he pressed the trigger a few times and was rewarded with some explosions in the distance. Satisfied, he turned the cannon (about the size of a pistol to the Eva) and began configuring the weapon to the Eva's targeting systems. In about 2 seconds he had target markers showing up on the screen and began firing into the sky. He watched as fighters and mobile suits dropped like flies from the skies above him, explosions covering the surrounding area.

It was almost like a fluid dance. The Colony forces moved in, surrounding the convoy while Shinji forced Oz forces outwards.

As Shinji fought, he had almost forgot about the Evangelion. As he thought and told his nerves what his next actions were, the Eva was beginning to mimic these actions so fast it was almost as if they had become one.

_100 hours_

Breathing hard, Shinji tried to ignore the twitches in his muscles. The adrenaline was still pumping madly through him while he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He looked around him to see a sea of carnage. Smoke, wreckage and small sparks of fire lit the surrounding area. The rain had become no more than a weak shower, and a slight mist had formed over the terrain.

Shinji tried to control his breathing again as he looked in another direction, just to see more carnage. Colony mobile suits were walking along the destroyed war vessels, while the pilots were probably exchanging comments. Shinji had shut off his comm. A long while ago.

It was only then, when he was finally conscious again, that he looked down. Exhausted, he let his arms fall to his sides, making the Evangelion involuntarily fall to the ground on its hands and knees. He sat there, for a few moments, his mind black, just relaxing after the battle, before a movement above him maid him raise his eyes.

Outside, right underneath him, lay the wreckage of an Aries mobile suit with the Oz emblem on it's shoulder. It was torn in half at the torso and a small electrical fire was spewing out from the bottom. It was then that he noticed something was moving around the chest area.

His eyes widened as he say the open cockpit door to the mobile suit. His eyes traced downwards to the bottom of the door where a dark figure now lay.

A dark haired man, matted hair and young looking turned to stare back up at him. Shinji watched in fear as the man's face contorted to the same expression as Shinji's.

The man looked at him and screamed. Shinji drew the Eva back and suddenly clasped his face with his hands.

Though the rain was rinsing it way, the patches of dark red liquid were all suddenly becoming visible around the destroyed vehicles around him. The dark haired man began to run, stripping off his Oz pilot suit as he ran.

* * *

_500 hours_

"Has he been like this the entire time?"

"Yes sir." The doctor looked up from his notepad at the individual in the other room, separated by reinforced glass. The sub-commander stood beside him, in the dark room.

Shinji Ikari sat in a chair in an empty white room. Two doctors and the sub-commander stood watching him, inside the gloom of a one-way mirror.

"When did this begin?" The sub-commander looked down to dig in his pocket for something.

The doctor took some quick looks at his notes and nodded to the one standing beside him. Receiving an affirmative nod he turned towards the male officer to his right. "Pilot Shinji Ikari of Elite forces division. Diagnostics: upon arriving at home facility, evidence was found supporting head trauma, severe nerve spasms and psychologically deformed attitude. He won't speak, he won't move, it's as his brain has stopped functioning. Through tests though, we found that there is indeed brain activity, higher levels than found in an ordinary individual though."

"Ah," sighed the officer, pulling out a cigarette, "I see."

"Excuse me sir, but this is a hospital. No Smoking."

The Sub-commander looked at the doctor faintly amused. "Really?" He paused, "I own this facility. I'm the one who gives the orders." He looked away and flicked his lighter, the small spark of fire lit the silver cigarette and went out as the top was closed. "Now, is there anymore information that I might need to know about this subject?"

The doctor's eyebrow twitched, yet he didn't retort. "Nothing, sir."

"Very well. Report him to me when he is stable."

Without another word, the figure disappeared out into the light flowing in from the outside hallway. The two doctors remained in the darkness well after he was gone. The second doctor hesitated before asking a question.

"About the subject sir?"

The older doctor sighed and turned away from the door. "What is it?"

"Well, is there anyway we can treat him? I thought this was work for psycologi-…"

"Yes and no. It does not matter anyways, since it doesn't matter to our superior officer." The doctor ended that phrase like a curse. He too left the room, leaving the younger doctor inside, staring at the motionless individual in the quarantine.


	13. Destruction part 2

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

Pilot: Rei Ayanami 

1100 hours

Rei kept her eyes calmly shut.

Sitting inside her Eva, Rei took her spare time to rest. Though she was used to lack of sleep, she wasn't used to continuous mental strain.

Ever since she had arrived on this new world, she had…a different status. Whenever she worked at NERV, she never made decisions. Day after day, she was told what to do and she easily obeyed. She thought herself that that was the best thing she could do.

When appearing on this planet though, she didn't have a choice. She had to make her own decisions based on survival. Even with Shinji helping out, it was much more stress than she had ever anticipated.

She was only getting used to thinking on her very own. Shinji had helped her with that,…and so had pilot Sohryu. Though it was because of the past occurences that brought her to this situation.

Rei began to feel sleep tugging at her.

**FLASHBACK**

Rei looked forward at the temporary commander stationed on an elevated platform. She was inside one of the supply buildings stationed under the desert. All around her, men and women stood at attention, awaiting their orders. Rei looked back towards the figure above her as he started to speak.

"The mission will commence when the signal is given. We can not give an accurate time since the target stopped inside one of our cities a few hours ago. It's approximately two miles from this position." He stopped so that a large hologram could be projected in back of him, showing a somewhat detailed map of the area.

The base she was in was thirty meters underground. There was a somewhat distorted road that ran overtop of it which connected to a big blue sphere some ways away from the base. She assumed that blue sphere to be the city the man was talking about.

"We do not know how much time we have, so you will have to be patient. Holes have already been dug, you will maneuver your units into them and the technicians and maintenance workers will hide you.

"Since we are in the middle of a desert, the only affective way of launching an attack they will not expect is beneath them. They would expect and attack inside the cities or 60 miles away at the mountain range. We should have the advantage, we will keep in constant radio communication with you. When we know the target is directly above us, we will issue the order and you will begin the assault, understand?"

All around Rei, a chorus of affirmations were heard loudly resonating against the walls. The sub-commander smirked slightly before turning around without a word, leaving the men and women to exit at their own accord.

As she began to turn and leave, her eye was caught by what seemed to be some residual image on top of the raised platform. She turned to look at the figure…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rei was woken up by the comm channel beeping. She stirred for a second before becoming completely awake in an instant. She mentally opened the communications channel.

"Elite?"

"Here." Rei replied nonchalantly.

"Target has begun to move, we expect contact in five."

"Roger." Rei replied again as unenthusiastically as before. Seeing as there would be no further orders, she closed the comm channel and rested her head back again. Her entry plug was colored orange since all of the systems were shut down. She looked at her wrist automatically checking the power reserves of the Eva: 4:26 seconds on full power was the best she could get now.

She sighed and decided to wait some more. The only thing she was concerned about was the ambush itself. Once the units came out of hiding, it would take a few moments to realign themselves, while the enemy would most likely spot the motion and begin firing immediately. She spent some time thinking on ways to counter this when her comm line blinked again.

"Elite?"

"Here."

"The target is above us, prepare for activation."

Rei acknowledged and straightened her body. She began a few quick stretches, as her body had already begun to seize up. Another thing she had noticed while on this planet, was that her body was becoming much stronger than before. She could only relate it to the fact that she was being forced to exist without constant exposure to LCL. Though, while she was in the entry-plug, she felt much more at ease.

"Target is almost directly over the base. Activate and release on my mark."

Rei was ready for this. She activated the systems and engaged the nerve connections. She went over a mental checklist of the systems before she was satisfied. She only had to wait for another 6 seconds before she received the order.

"Mark!"

Rei tensed her muscles and pulled herself out through the heavy sand. Even with a huge behemoth like the Evangelion, it also meant a bigger surface had to be uncovered. She managed to work her way upwards blindly for a couple of seconds before she was temporarily blinded by the brightness of the outside world.

She then noticed is was the sun plus a couple dozen missiles already heading towards her. Rei was about to act fast when her heart pace fell and she calmed somewhat. She was used to following procedure, so that was what she was about to do. This operation would be done by the books and orders she had learned from.

Rei calmly heaved Unit-00 out of it's hiding and had it stand up to it's full height. She took a few moments to adjust her eyes to the sun while the missiles exploded harmlessly off of her A-T Field. Though she found that the impacts were much stronger than regular JSSDF ballistics she had trained with, they still could not penetrate her defenses. Thus, she was unafraid.

Rei then assessed the situation. Her units were already engaged in combat with the enemy. The convoy looked like a long thick and somewhat flattened train. It extended for almost a kilometer, she judged. There also seemed to be 2 bigger and better armored vehicles stationed at the front and the rear. She assumed that was where the orders were being sent from.

Taking one more look around her, she bent the Eva down and dashed upward to the front of the convoy. Enemy Aries and Leos were at the sides, shooting at the incoming colonist forces. She merely ran over them or swiped them aside. She was fully concentrated on reaching her destination.

Just before she had reached her objective, her whole Eva vibrated intensely and she felt herself become weightless. Seeing the ground closing in on her fast, she quickly curled the Eva and it rolled and recovered easily on the ground, the sand cushioning it's impact. She looked around to see another huge missile coming towards her. These looked much more deadly: they were being dropped from quite a distance above her. To add to that, she could see that the explosion that had managed to throw her off-balance had ripped the convoy in 2. The crater was at least 100 meters in diameter.

Rei, now aware of the threat, rapidly flicked the controls and took out her prog knife. She stood in the center of the missiles line of fire for an instant, then she dashed forward, running underneath it and ending up directly in front of the vehicle she had seen earlier.

The minor detail she failed to notice was the gun turrets placed all over and around it. She almost decided to shrug, as they began to fire at her. Quickly, she brought the knife down on the top of it, then proceeded to cutting it apart from the inside. Only when it fell to either side in half did she feel satisfied and immediately dashed forward, to the other side of the convoy.

By now, the enemy forces were more than aware of her. As they saw her coming, the cleared out of the way fast, while still sustaining fire on her. She kept more of an eye above her though, making sure no more of the stronger missiles would catch her off guard again.

This time, she was completely caught off guard when the was about run past a truck that looked similar to an oil tanker. It detonated right in front of her and the blast knocked her out of her course. The Eva's momentum kept her forward momentum, but the blast knocked her sideways, onto the ground. She quickly looked up and judged she was only ¾ of the way to her next target. Suddenly, explosions errupted around her. She was confused for a few moments: she lifted her Evangelion up, but it's head did not break through the cloud of dust. Then she realized what they were doing.

She rapidly darted in a forward direction. She had ran for about 10 seconds when she broke through the smoke and she found herself to be moving in the opposite direction away from the convoy.

Rei began to get irritated. Turning around, she found more missiles and bullets heading her way. She was shocked that the colony forces were being badly outmatched. Most of the enemy forces were concentrating on her now. She began heading towards the convoy again, thinking as she went.

When she reached the convoy again and began heading back towards the target she had chosen, she had an idea. As she ran, she picked up the next tanker that looked similar to the one that had blown up. She then ran up to the command vehicle, pushing all the other threats away from her and waited for it to open fire.

It did, and she chucked the tanker like a grenade at the vehicle. The explosion blinded her momentarily, before smoke obscured her view. She waited patiently, then when the smoke cleared she got a clear view of a piece of wreckage lying on the ground.

Satisfied, she turned around to see if her plan was effective.

"Almost," she thought.

According to quick calculations, about 75 percent of the enemy mobile suits were immobilized. Suddenly, the battle odds had completely changed.

Ayanami though, sat inside her Eva, puzzled. She had assumed taking out the command would only put the troops into disarray, could it be that the other enemies were merely being controlled by these central structures?

She was faintly interested on how such feats could be done. Her interest died when she was hit in the back…again…by the same kind of missile…

Fed up, she decided to end the battle. She actually thought she could feel fatigue pulling on her…

* * *

A/N: I had a pretty long absence, so I apologize for that. Though, I made it clear earlier, that I will finish this tale. So, unless you're over 90 years old right now, you should live to read the end of it.

On another note, the next chapter is part 3, with Asuka's point of view. It should be coming shortly.


	14. Destruction part 3

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

_Pilot: Asuka Langley Soryu_

Asuka smiled while she leaned against the rail and let the ocean's wind brush past her face.

As she stood on the second highest point of the Oz carrier "Kongo". As she recalled, it was Japanese for "stability" or something of the like. She was amused when she first heard of that, but considered it fitting to such a large ship.

She gazed around her at the many ships surrounding the one she was on. While her precious Unit-02 was placed directly in front of her, she could also make out six battleships to her right and seven more on her left. Positioned around the carrier and the battleships were smaller, yet still intimidating frigates and destroyers. The commanding ship was directly to her left, which was almost half the size of the one she was aboard.

Asuka took some time remembering the short events that brought her there: the commander of this fleet had been against this operation since the beginning. She had a hard time understanding that old man, it seemed as if his only problem was her. Even when she had told him she was to be stationed aboard the same ship as her Evangelion, he objected. She had to get personal permission from Trieze, in which the commander of the fleet was publicly embarrassed by commander Trieze.

Asuka felt truly at ease with Trieze being around. Up until this point, all her problems had disappeared and she was living life the way she had always wanted to. People respected and obeyed her, envied her: she was well known and she could finally demonstrate her great skills and knowledge.

Asuka smirked, she truly enjoyed her life here. Even if the choice was presented, she bemused, she would probably decide to rest here rather than return to Tokyo3. After all, what had her true life given her? What had the old world done for her?

Asuka quickly stopped. She turned away from the ocean in front of her and shut her eyes. She mentally scolded herself, because for a few moments, memories had begun to flood back. Horrible ones, of defeat, of embarrassment, of pain. She knew now, she would never want to return to a world like that. She loved it here and she wanted it to last like this forever. She turned back to the ocean and decided to think about what she would do when they reached their next destination?

"Stop check, all crew members to your positions."

Asuka groaned, she mentally cursed the Naval Commander. At every point where he thought there could be a possible ambush, the ships slowed and defence units were put on standby. As a quick siren went off for a few seconds, notifying surrounding ships of the time, Asuka stepped off the balcony to her quarters. She decided she would catch up on some reading of this age?

Before being flung down half the length of the stairs.

"Verdammt!"

Two nearby officers, noticing Asuka's temper quickly dashed for cover as she hoisted herself up and clutched her ribs. "Damn." She looked around, hoping to find something breakable to let out her anger with. Finding nothing to quell her anger, she stepped outside as calmly as she could and took a look outside.

The calm ocean had suddenly been wakened somehow. Not more than 500 meters away, there seemed to be the residue of an enormous explosion. She also noticed one of the ships tipping at an awkward position out of the water.

Spotting the two nearest personnel of the ship, she quickly yelled at them for information.

"There's an attack!"

"Obviously," Asuka stated sarcastically, "I want information. Who's attacking us, where are they? What are we doing just standing here?"

The officer looked nervously at his partner, being faced with Asuka. The other one looked sympathetically at his partner, but gave him a shrug saying "you're on your own with this one buddy".

Defeated, the officer tried not to look at Asuka as he spoke. "The colonies are most likely launching a sneak attack. We have reports coming in already, but since I'm not at the bridge I can't give you any real info." He tried to act calm in front of her, but he was obviously shaken by the thoughts of an all out battle.

"Then just give me something to work with moron!"

"I don't know! It could just be some depth charges to a full assault by Gundams!"

"Hmph," Asuka looked back across the water, which hadn't changed much, except one ship had now sunk underwater and the others were quickly slowing, "well, we'd better be prepared for the worst right?" The officer once again looked hesitantly to his colleague. Only then did he notice that his friend was nowhere to be seen. He began to step cautiously back before Asuka turned on him again.

"You're not going anywhere yet, you have to do something for me first." Asuka gave him a wry smile and the officer tried to smile back, though his face became somewhat contorted in this act.

"A-a favor?"

"You could say that..."

* * *

Quatre sat in painful silence as he watched explosions erupt above him. 

His Gundam Sandrock, being completely submerged underwater, was lying in wait for the fleet. Trowa and his Gundam Heavy Arms rested only a little ways away.

They were planning on rushing into the enemy fleet when the explosions first began, but for some reason the orders had not come to mount the attack. Quatre, beginning to feel hesitant, looked over at Trowa.

"Trowa, you get the signal?" Quatre spoke as he gave his instrument panels another glance, making sure no equipment was malfunctioning.

Trowa's voice came over the comm. Channel. "I have not received the 'go' for our operation. Have you?"

"No," Quatre looked upwards apprehensively, "that's the problem."

Both Gundams lay in wait underneath the fleet passing slowly above them. It was almost painful, watching your targets pass you by when you are in perfect range to destroy them. Quatre could easily control his temper though, so he waited in stressed silence.

Thankfully, a voice came through the speakers after 30 seconds.

"We have reports of a massive carrier in the direct center of the fleet. This is most likely their 'cargo' we've been looking for. Units 0 through 13, move to a closer position and wait for additional orders. All other units are to continue holding your positions."

Quatre sat back once again. It seemed as if he would have to wait a little bit longer. He mentally sighed as he watched the ships floating overhead.

* * *

"SHE SAYS WHAT!" 

The officer almost fell backwards as the general blew up in his face.

At the bridge of the primary battleship, he hadn't expected a very happy reaction from the General. Nevertheless, the officer felt that he was really overdoing it. He, as well, almost wish he hadn't listened to what the female pilot of the new secret weapon had ordered him to.

"You can not be serious." The officer took another unconscious step back as the general tried to compose himself. "Since when is Oz being governed by a Commander who would let a teenager do our bidding. This is intolerable, the freedom she is receiving."

"Uh, sir?shouldn't we," one of the bridge deck crews was quickly silenced by the general's gaze. After a few instants, he turned away to look around at the impressive fleet entrusted to him. The crew was deathly silent as they waited for his decision.

"Well," the general turned back around, "we don't have much choice. Damn her. Though, can you tell me at least if she has a plan?"

The officer tried to read the General's face before launching into a short explanation, trying to decide what to ell and what not to tell him. "She said that she had been?in a similar situation once. She wanted to warn you to keep the crews away from the landing pads on our ship. It seemed as if she wanted room to manoeuvre across them."

"This is absurd!" The General wanted to stop her, but his past humiliation with Commander Kushrenada kept his impulses at bay. Defeated, he gave a firm nod and simply said: "let her do what she wishes then."

The officer, still very red in the face, turned to go. He tried to act as if he didn't want to flee as fast as he could. Chills went up his spine when he heard the General's voice again.

"One more thing?"

"Uh-" the officer turned back around, wincing. "Y-yes sir?"

"Ahem, please leave here immediately and change into your regular uniform?please?"

"Y-yes sir." The officer turned around and dashed out of the command center. Anybody watching would only have seen a blur shooting past, appearing to wear a red dress.

Six crew members aboard the transport cruiser fled the holding bay immediately after Asuka's shouts.

Asuka walked in to the frigate holding bay to find the crew members walking all over and studying HER Evangelion. She had to hold herself back from tearing them apart. One went so far as to try to eject the entry plug.

"Sheisse! Was zur Hölle." Asuka climbed up her Eva's torso after the crewmen who disappeared down the corridors. After her rage had subsided somewhat, a new thought hit her. Could they be trying to sabotage her Eva?

Asuka spent another two minutes searching around and inside Unit-02 making sure there were no destructive devices planted on her Eva. Soon, she heard the traditional siren blaring. Deciding there wasn't anymore time to spend searching, she climbed towards the entry plug hoping that if there were any problems, her Eva's armour would solve them.

She hit the release on the Entry plug and instantly climbed in and lowered it back into the center of Unit-02. As soon as the systems began starting up, she felt safe. She felt calmness pass through her as she looked around her casually. In all the time she spent in this different universe, the one place she would always look forward to being in was her Eva. It was the one connection to the past she had remaining, as well as the fact that just being inside it made her feel protected.

She had learned to control the Evangelion without her plug suit, since it had worn away some time ago. Instead, she was used to wearing tight fitting clothes inside, since anything too loose got in her vision and somehow seemed to get stuck in the curves of her seat.

She did feel somewhat sorry for the officer she stole the clothes of, but her dress would have been too hard to use inside her Evangelion anyway. Actually, in her opinion, he should be grateful that she had lent him the dress.

Her thoughts were then immediately cut-off when a voice cam over her comm.

"Unit-02. Docking bays are opening, take your position on the landing bay." The man continued speaking, almost as a side-comment: "Try not to damage too much of the carrier please."

Asuka smirked. "Roger."

The Eva's systems quickly calibrated around her. She took a few more looks around her, then pulled back her controls and lifted the towering figure of Evangelion Unit-02 out of the confines of the super-class carrier that it had been docked inside. As she brought her Eva to its full height, she marvelled at how far technology had come. On this ship, she actually had space to move around, not much, but this ship was almost three times larger than the one Unit-02 had used to arrive in Japan.

She then listened as the speaker began again.

"We'll give you a steady stream of information Unit-02. It appears as if underwater mines had been constructed directly in our course. We are busy readjusting our fleet's position and planning a different course. One of our battleships has sustained major damage, but no other vessels have been crippled too severely. No enemy units have been detected, but if any arrive, you will be needed on short notice. Remain on standby."

Asuka looked incredulously at the bridge. "What?"

"You heard us, ms. Sohryu. Technically, you are our trump card, we need to lure the enemy in first."

Asuka felt like telling them to themselves, but withheld the impulse.

All she could do was wait, as she already began to hear the noises of a battle.

* * *

Treize sat comfortably inside his private jet, flying at a safe altitude. He thought about stationing himself in the convoy, but he decided it might be more worthwhile for him to go immediately to the new base. 

He had his portable computer on his lap as he scrolled through many documents. Even though he himself was safe from the battles his soldiers were waging, his face had become slightly tense as he went though information provided by his men.

"Both convoys?captured?" Treize frowned, staring at his computer screen, murmuring to himself. "Secret weapon?larger than mobile suits?" he turned to look out the window as he finished his thought, "that seem to resemble?" Trieze became silent for a few minutes before he came to a decision.

"Asuka..."

"Excuse me sir?" Treize turned his head to see the intercom button being pressed by his elbow.

"Ah, yes. I need a priority message being sent to a few different location please."

There was silence on the other side of the comm for a few seconds before the male's voice came back. "Yes sir, we have a priority stream ready."

"No, it only needs to be a message. Coded, still, of course. I'm sending it to you from my computer, do not look at the contents understand?"

"Yes. One moment? Alright, where to?"

Treize was about to answer when he though of something else as well.

"I want this message sent to both Asuka Langley Soryu and Zecks Marquise."

"Yes sir."

Treize sat back in his chair as he terminated the comm channel. Treize had been worried for a few seconds, but retained his calm demeanor. He had set things up well, and so far everything had gone according to his plans, with the exception of the efficiency of the enemy. He may have to call in a few other arms to aid him.

Wait, no, he thought to himself. Asuka and her Evangelion were his trump cards, not to mention coupled with Zecks. If he wasn't so concerned of world order, he could probably take on the entire Earthsphere alliance.

The only irregularity he needed more information on was the mystery secret weapon(s) the Earthsphere seemed to be using?

* * *

Trowa wasn't ready for the sudden attack order. 

"All units, you may commence the assault. Your main objective is the capture or destruction of the center carrier. All units, commence the assault!"

As soon as the orders had come through, Trowa's piloting instincts came over him and he immediately brought his systems back to full power. Quatre's Gundam was already launching upwards, as Trowa looked to his side. Trowa doubled his speed and quickly set some extra parameters for his underwater weaponry.

Only a few seconds after Quatre and the rest of the forces, Trowa was in the battle. In those first few seconds though, he could see everything.

The water was perfectly clear above him, sending rays of sunlight down through the depths of the water. Huge black cylindrical objects above him cast shadows downwards, while around them there were bright red and orange fireworks that seemed to be erupting. He watched as Gundam Sandrock accelerated towards the surface and multiple mobile suits he was unfamiliar with approached the enemy ships from underwater as well. He mentally questioned whether or not this entire assault force was comprised of mobile suits.

He came up on the ships fast. He had been waiting right underneath the entire formation, but they had moved slightly so he was positioned somewhere in the inner circle of battleships protection the carrier. He didn't hesitate and as soon as he was within range he launched a volley of torpedoes aimed right underneath the carrier. The explosion was felt more than heard underwater, but didn't do as much damage as he though. Soon, there were many torpedoes and a few types of underwater missiles he hadn't seen before smashing into the ship's hulls around him.

He had only paused for a second, before he was hit hard from both sides. He cursed and instantly destroyed one of the submarines that was lying in ambush farther back from the convoy. The ships had also begun to drop depth charges underwater. Trowa decided to bring his battle to the air. Sweating slightly, he broke through the water and was just in time to watch all hell break loose.

Asuka heard many voices coming from her communications channel inside her Evangelion.

"Repeat, I don't understand, speak slower, argh, SHUT UP! Tell me what's going on out there!"

The noise continued in the background. There were many shouts and obviously it seemed as if there was panic in the control bridge. Asuka was preparing for another scream when he heard the same officer's voice that she had stolen clothes from earlier.

"Pilot Soryu? Come in!"

"Yes, finally, tell me what's going on, can I leave?"

"I don't know, I've just been seated at this station. It seems as if I'll be your operator."

"Huh? Operator? This is no time for jokes."

"No, I was ordered to do this. I don't know if you're familiar, but I'll try to supply you with information and new orders as they're issued. I think it's almost time you get out there though, so get ready."

"Wait, wait, wait," started Asuka, trying to go through all the facts, "did the attack start, talk to me here."

"Huh? Can't you tell from the sounds? We're under attack! The Earthsphere Alliance is attacking from both the air and the water. Most of the forces appear to be mobile suit based. I didn't know they had underwater mobile suits though, they look similar to our Pisces and Cancer units, I don't know if it's a coincidence?"

"Okay, I don't know what those are?" Asuka started, but then she quickly stopped herself. She took a deep breath and inhaled the LCL, feeling her blood becoming instantly oxygenated. The LCL, for some reason, never seemed to run out. At the moment, she didn't want to wonder why her Evangelion always had the orange ooze, she had assumed it was supplied by some sort of plant deeper inside NERV. Right now, she tried to focus on her objectives.

"Okay, let's start over and calm down. What is your name?"

"What? I don't think?ah?" she was faintly able to hear a sigh coming from the other end, "just call me Kojima."

"Alright," replied Asuka, "now what are my orders?"

"You are to wait fully activated. On my mark, you're going to enter the battle and destroy any unfriendly unit. Clear enough?"

"Yes."

Asuka held back on her control sticks inside her entry plug. Unit-02 was lying face first down inside the carrier with closed bay doors only a few meters above her. As soon as they opened she would be ready to go on the offensive.

Her eagerness to rush to battle seemed to be transmitting some sort of response to Unit-02 though, because it's arms seemed to tense up as she prepared to remove herself from the confines of the ship.

Asuka became more frustrated as she began to hear (and feel) stronger explosions resonating close to her. "Okay Kojima, how much longer."

"Not much, the enemies have penetrated far into our defenses. We've already confirmed one Gundam. Jeez, it's pretty amazing actually, it's slicing right through our ships as if they were-?"

"Hey, are you paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"God, don't get distracted. Don't forget how awesome my Unit-02 is though. Understaaand?"

Asuka didn't need to hear the reply to understand he was sorry. But she almost missed the comment he added afterwards, almost as an afterthought.

"...and you've got the green light. Go get them!"

"Huh? The attack?"

"YES! They just told me, they want you to start engaging the enemy. GO FIGHT!"

Asuka didn't respond, not that she needed to. She hoisted herself out of the confines of the carrier, smashing and warping the doors that didn't open in time. She pulled up on the control sticks and raised her Evangelion to its full height, out of the carrier.

Asuka smirked. She felt safe inside her Eva, but while she piloted it, she was the Evangelion herself. Only in battle did she feel as if she became one with it.

Her smirk grew wider as she looked around at the carnage surrounding her. A good 20 of Oz's ships were sinking or on fire while still exchanging fire with the enemy. She had a clear view all around her. She saw all the enemy mobile suits, and all the friendly ones. She could even make out those underwater.

The bright red Evangelion Unit-02 couldn't stand out more, being many times larger than any mobile suit, the threat was very obvious to the enemy. There probably wasn't a single person in this battle that didn't notice her. For a few seconds, the huge battle raging around seemed to freeze or go in slow motion. This was a great moment for Asuka, because she was sure everybody's attention was fixed on her.

She decided that now might be another good chance to test out some of the Eva's capabilities. She decided to make the first move:

She stretched out and found the feeling a pulses that were associated with the A-T Field. She concentrated on them and then focused on one enemy mobile suit that had wandered closest to her. She then tried to feel that energy pulsing through her, like monks and their chi, which she had seen on television, or like her martial arts teachers taught her. But, for some reason, she couldn't. Nothing came of it. She froze for a few seconds, shocked, to find that the enemy had suddenly resumed combat, and seemed fiercer than ever.

The enemies around her began furiously emptying their ammo on her, firing everything they could at this new threat. Asuka noticed these and watched as they were either reflected or plain stopped by her A-T Field.

Getting over her shock at her failed attempt she noticed how many enemies there actually were, and how much damage they were doing to the enormous fleet.

"Asuka? Asuka? Pilot Asuka Soryu?"

Asuka was jerked by the voice coming from the comm line. "Huh? What is it?"

"What are you doing? We're barely able to hold them off, we've spotted 2 Gundams now, not to mention the sheer sizes of their forces. It would be great if you gave us some help soon?"

"Oh, yeah, so-?" Asuka's comment got stuck in her through as she felt the entire cruiser beneath her shake and then fall somewhat from a strong impact. Unit-02 struggled for a bit to keep balance, before finally steadying the massive ship again. Asuka felt herself shed a few beads of sweat, she had forgotten that the Eva couldn't operate underwater. Asuka finally felt slightly nervous for the first time in this battle, and through sheer instinct for survival, she panicked.

She brought the huge Arms of the Eva back before swinging them with deadly speed and force through the air straightforward. Slightly in front of the Eva's arms, the surrounding A-T Field seemed to materialize and was knocked by this impact into a zagged line, smashing straight forward through friendly and enemy units.

Asuka was shocked for a few seconds. She hadn't felt anything, just panic. But looking in front of her, it's as if someone had fired a particle beam cannon in a straight line and vaporized everything in the air or underwater in a slight jagged straight line. She could also see steam rising out of the water, where her A-T Field had swung. The effect created by the A-T Field seemed similar to that of a whip. But how, she wondered, did I do it?

It wasn't through Chi, or thought. Could it be, it was the result of my emotions, she tried to deduce.

Both allies and enemies seemed to be in shock, so she gave it another try, determined not to fail this time. She thought of what she wanted, and she tried to associate her emotions with how she had just felt. She was trying to find some sort of feeling, she was sure she would know what it felt like to connect with her A-T Field. Suddenly, it was like being hit in the face by a bright light, she could feel it. She could feel it'' presence around her, invisible, but always there. She wasn't actually sure what it was, it was almost scary, a feeling of suppressed energy it seemed.

Nevertheless, she gave another try at mastering her A-T Field?

Quatre watched the destruction in shock. He had cut down three battleships and no enemy or weaponry seemed to stand up to him. It seemed unfair in a way to him, but he continued to remind himself of what he was fighting for.

But, as soon as that?THING had come out of the cruiser they were ordered to destroy, he had felt immediate terror. It stood up and didn't do anything, which was when orders were barked out to destroy that thing and Quatre, along with the rest of his forces came back to their senses and doubled their efforts to destroying Oz.

Quatre was too far away himself to attack it directly, but he watched out of the corner of his eye what was happening. He watched, almost in awe as missiles, bullets and even beam based weapons couldn't get near it or exploded a little ways away from the actual target. Then he saw as the carrier itself began to become unstable and watched that the huge machine almost comically fumbled above the carrier. It dawned on him and the generals commanding this battle that the new target would be at the cruiser and any ships that the giant monster would use to stay above the water.

"Scheisse!" Asuka began to become impatient. She was trying to find a way to command, or even get some use out of her A-T Field now, but she had only succeeded in feeling it around her. She noticed that this wasn't a very large feat, seeing as she never cared about the A-T Field before this. She was only concerned about using it's destructive power.

Asuka continued to watch the battle rage on around her and let missiles continue to pummel her and the carrier. She strained to carry out the same action she had before, but it wasn't working anymore, she couldn't get it to work.

"Argh! You stupid machine!" Asuka yelled inside the Entry-plug, bringing her fists down hard on her seat. "You stupid, stupid machine! You're supposed to obey me! You're supposed to do what I tell you! You're starting to ignore me again, and I won't have it!" Asuka yelled inside the Evangelion as hard as she could, but she could feel no effect.

The A-T Field didn't come to her, neither did any knowledge. Actually, she began to sense her feeling of security draining away. She didn't know what it was but it didn't feel the same inside her Unit-02 anymore. She suddenly felt alien inside it somehow. She was slightly afraid, because she could remember this happening once somewhere, sometime, in a different world, but not here. She carefully tried moving the Eva's arms and was happy to find that they still obliged to her will.

Suddenly, she was struck by another missile, but this impact was stronger than the others. Was it her imagination?

She looked around helplessly at the chaos surrounding her, more and more frigates were being enveloped in flames while the 2 forces battled each other. Now, it felt as if her A-T Field was no longer as protective or as strong as it was before. But, that doesn't make any sense whatsoever, thought Asuka, there's no way the A-T Field would just stop like that-...

Asuka screamed as she suddenly felt pain course through her. This time it hurt. More and more ammo was raining down on her and now she could begin to feel it. She had forgotten that her Eva's pain was shared with her. She mentally conceded defeat for the moment on the A-T Field stuff, but this battle was far from over now. The fire in Asuka's eyes could almost be seen.

Quatre was closing in on the red Mecha, focused more on his mission than being afraid. Trowa had just broken through the surface to meet a faceful of missiles, before plummeting back into the water. Quatre was going to dive down to help him, but Trowa was back up and spraying destruction before he knew it.

Quatre looked up to see the red mecha moving again, now he was prepared to take it on. Firing his thrusters, he accelerated towards the carrier.

Asuka bent her Eva down and picked up one of the experimental rifles that Treize had so thoughtfully offered to provide, since none of the regular mobile suit weapons could fit the Eva easily. This rifle was slightly bigger than the shoulder-mounted mobile suit artillery cannons, though being much easier to use with the size of the Eva. Easily bringing it up, Asuka decided the first threat were the mobile suits closest to her.

Not bothering to take aim too precisely, she began to fire explosive rounds at any airborne enemy she could find. After a few shots, she began to understand the recoil and the handling of the Eva with this weapon. Unit-02 seemed to configure itself to this weapon the more she fired, and soon she was successfully able to knock down 8 mobile suits from the sky.

Gundam Sandrock was closing the distance between the Evangelion and himself when Asuka noticed him. She didn't think much of the different design, firing off a few rounds at him. When the Gundam easily dodged these shots, she became slighty more interested in taking down this new threat, reading Sandrocks moves and finally successfully hitting him once right in the face.

Quatre grunted as the mobile suit lost altitude and smashed into the water. He regained control easily and accelerated underwater. HE came up to the carrier and rammed into it, sending a jolt through the entire hull.

"Watch it Asuka, the Gundams can take a beating. It's currently under the ship."

"Yeah," came her slightly sarcastic response, "I think I can see that." She stayed where she was and continued to fire at the other enemies before the comm silence was broken again:

"You aren't going to go after it?"

"You imbecile! My Precious Eva can't go underwater!"

"Ah.." Was the only response she got from the other side of the channel.

"Shut up, I'll handle this myself!"

The Eva stopped firing and crouched down, before launching itself upwards of off the carrier. It jumped almost perfectly to land on the nearest Battlecruiser to the right, though crushing its hull slightly. Asuka was impressed, since her first time fighting over water, the ship's hulls were much more easily damaged by the Eva's mass.

Trowa caught sight of the movement and soon decided the Eva was his next target. Quatre felt the lurch of the carrier and heard from the comm that the mecha was moving now. He also heard some interesting information:

"I-it.there9-...yeah! It's no so strong! The shield's weakening on that thing! H-hurry up and blast it!"

"Repeat that please." Started Quatre, seeing if he heard things correctly.

"What? The huge red thing's invincible shield is wearing off, we're landing shots on it for good!"

Asuka swore again as shots pummeled her, she could feel the pain, but even without the A-T FIeld, the Evangelion's fortified armor was another story. Though, now, the odds were being evened a bit.

"Hey, you there? Kojima?" Asuka shouted into the comm channel.

"Yes, yes I'm here, what is it?"

"I'm not sure what's happening, but anyways, give me some support here. Don't think I'm going to do all the work for you guys, get me some cover!"

"Uh, yes, wait, I'll try..."

Asuka watched as the ships around her began to move into a different formation. Good, she thought, for now they were neatly positioned to face outwards at the incoming enemies. Soon, the battleships along with the cruisers and frigates were exchanging fire on even ground with the enemy mobile suits.

Asuka herself was no focused on taking down the two Gundams that had targeted her.

Once again, she found herself jumping from one ship to another while exchanging fire with the two Gundams. Sandrock was hot on her tail, taking swiped and doing damage to the ships she had landed on. The other Gundam, Heavyarms, had put distance between them and was keeping up a continuous stream of bullets and the occasional missile burst to keep her on her toes.

Quatre couldn't help it as he attacked again and again. The red mecha seemed to be triggering something in the back of his brain but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Suddenly, there was an opening! Unit-02 had stalled on one of the battleships and seemed to have lost balance for a second. Quatre didn't hesitate, pressing on his thrusters and ramming full force into the red mecha with both his swords smashing into the ribs and shoulders.

After recovering from the shock, Quatre saw that the blades had only succeeded in penetrating the armor a meter or two, which wasn't very much considering it's size. What he did notice, was a bluish purple liquid that had started to ooze out of this wound.

Wound?

Quatre didn't get a chance to continue his line of thought.

Asuka screamed with pain, louder this time. She took her left hand and clutched her shoulder, which had begun to feel searing pain. With her right, she lurched forward, and through the Eva's movements, grabbed Gundam Sandrock's head in between it's fingers. Asuka's teeth were clenched in rage as she pressed hard through her fingers and could almost feel the mobile suit's head begin to crunch under her fingers.

Quatre lurched back as a few of his monitors flashed and became static. He could feel his Gundam being crushed by the tremendous force, but as he tried to maneuver with his controls, he found that he couldn't escape it's grasp. One by one, his systems beganblinking red.

At that moment, Trowa entered the battle himself, removing his primary machine gun and taking his Gundam's melee weapon into his hands. Asuka was just able to sense this. She whipped the Eva's torso around and threw Sandrock straight at Heavyarms, successful in knocking both of them through one of the escort carriers and into the sea.

Asuka was panting now, as she clutched her shoulder. As she looked up, she suddenly became aware that the gunfire was becoming less frequent. She could see the enemy units falling back.

Asuka gave a sigh of relief. She used the rest of her force to make her way back to the super carrier and put Unit-02 into a sitting position as she removed the entry-plug.

* * *

Quatre felt himself being brought away, probably by Trowa's Gundam. 

Inside his crippled mobile suit, all the monitors were blank, so it was hard to see.

He sighed, he wouldn't be able to continue the battle like this. He felt himself becoming depressed and immediately tried thinking of stuff to cheer himself up.

Trowa, on the other hand, was drawing his friend away from the battle. He saw the mobile suits he was fighting along side with running away form the forces. It would seem that they had taken heavy losses. THey had underestimated how strongly fortified the enemy would be. Then there was the huge red mecha Oz was using.

Trowa tried to pinpoint it in his mind, what Oz's secret weapon reminded him of.

It was then that it dawned on him, what the machine resembled. It was like being hit in the face like a brick and made him feel stupid for not recognizing it earlier.

Shinji. Unit-01.

Rei. Unit-00.

He positioned his Gundam just so he could zoom in on the enemy fleet for a few moments. HE saw the huge red Mecha retreating to the large carrier in the middle of the formation. He zoomed in and increased the image further, then took a look at the readings on the mecha's shoulders. HE felt his breath stop.

EVA UNIT-02

Trowa's brain froze. He didn't know what to think. What was happening, what was a mech like this doing with the enemy. Could it be, that this is what his new acquaintances were looking for, the target of Shinji and Rei? Was this their objective? Was this their friend piloting it? Then why was it attacking them?

What was happening to this war?

What should he do?

* * *

Okay, I decided not to add comments at the beginning of the story to keep things simple now. 

So, I finally wrote the next chapter, but since it's been awhile my writing may have changed. If you notice any irregularities, please notify me immediately. Comments are always appreciated on how I can improve this story.

On another note, someone tell me how Zecks is spelled. Is it Zacks? Zex? Zecks? Zwachiliquabiline? I'm not sure, because there seem to be different answers on the internet.

Lastly, after going through my old reviews, I'm thinking about posting the old version of my fic just for fun? It seems as if people like both of them for different reasons. This one is good because it has (in my opinion) a broader array of emotions and ways to play with the character's feelings. The old one would be perfect for action, since all the Eva's are together and ready to kick $$. Tell me what you think.


	15. Rehabilitation

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

Rei cautiously walked into the dark room. It was almost pitch black, but she could see computer monitors and equipment on the far side.

What caught her attention was not what or who was in the room, but the window peering into the room next to the one she was in.

"Ah, Ms. Ayanami. You made it I see. Getting straight to the point then: we need your help."

Rei automatically walked up beside her captain, both facing through the glass. Shinji was in a straightjacket, sitting with his head down in the other room. Rei instantly felt a surge of emotion inside her and clutched her heart instinctively.

"Are you alright?" Rei noticed the captain staring at her now. She slowly removed her hand and nodded. She wasn't quite sure herself, but for a second, she felt as if some past memory had been triggered. One of despair…

"Why is he being held here?" Rei's voice instantly became icy.

The captain turned away as he stared through the glass and spoke. "We're not quite sure ourselves. This is the safest environment at the moment." He saw Rei look at him and he continued, removing a clipboard from under his left arm. "The report stated that the mission was successful. Though, a few minutes after that, there was a report that Unit-01 had discontinued all external activity. We were unsuccessful in extracting the pilot for several hours. Finally, using force, we were able to remove the plug cover. Thankfully, the plug inside the mecha seemed to be ejected automatically."

The captain sighed as he turned the page. "As soon as we had removed the seal, the pilot lunged at the first crew member, knocking him unconscious. The pilot then proceeded to try and flee from the area, ignoring commands to halt. We had no choice but to stun him." The captain then closed the clipboard, replacing it under his arm as he spoke. "I don't know what happened, but something has affected his mental stability."

Rei was silent for a few moments. "His mental stability?"

The captain looked at her. "Well, he won't respond to us. He has been trying to escape every opening we give him. Although he's quiet right now for instance, our monitors state that he has heightened brain activity. We assumed you would be the best person to sort this out quickly, for we need to wrap things up as soon as possible. You should know him best out of all of us correct?"

Rei didn't like the way the captain had put that last comment, but she thought she knew how people were feeling right now. With the current results, all the people around her were confident that they might win the war. Now their confidence borders on uncertainty. Rei did not like the result, for it meant that these people were beginning to depend too much on the Evangelions.

"I have one condition," Rei stated. The Captain nodded…

* * *

Shinji sat inside the cell. His straightjacket was white, the chair was white, the entire room was white. He kept his eyes closed, as not to face the light. He willingly held himself in darkness. He did not want to see things, he did not want to think. He wanted to run away. 

He had killed. Mercilessly. Willingly. He even felt pleasure in it. He was more than disgusted with himself. He didn't want this. He didn't want to do anything anymore, he didn't want to risk hurting others. If he just did nothing, he wouldn't need to be afraid, right?

He sat there, enveloped by the darkness his mind had created for him. Time did not exist to him, he was only left with despair and sadness, closing his mind off to the world. His memories swirling in front of him: blood, destruction, death…

…and warmth.

Shinji's eyes shot open as he felt warm skin touch his cheek.

He slowly looked up, letting Rei's hand continue to gently caress the side of his cheek. She was kneeling in front of him, as he sat staring above her in shock.

"…Rei?"

Rei looked straight at him and Shinji felt that her eyes were looking not just at him, but through him, sensing his misery. Her cold eyes no longer seemed to be so threatening, but showed more concern inside them. His brain froze at this sudden act of caring. He wasn't sure what to think, so he let Rei continue to hold him.

"Shinji."

Shinji was only shocked for a moment, before he relaxed. Rei appeared to be different whenever she referred to him as 'Shinji', not 'Ikari.' He preferred it that way too. He sighed and let his head drop down once again. Rei let her hand slip off confused and Shinji wished he hadn't moved, but Rei tried again.

"Shinji."

He looked up, and Rei continued to look straight at him. After another minute had gone by, Shinji became rather nervous: "Ummm…" Rei continued to stare at him and Shinji definitely began to feel slightly uneasy. Self-pity was overcome by curiosity: "Um, Rei?"

"Yes?"

"… H-how come you're staring at me?"

Rei's eyes widened and suddenly looked away. "I am sorry." Shinji instantly saw her wince slightly. "I can not think of any words of comfort. I am unfamiliar with situations of this nature. I do not understand."

Shinji couldn't help but watch her as Rei seemed to struggle with her words. Suddenly, he began to feel slightly better. Rei was right in front of him, the most withdrawn person he knew, other than his father, was trying to comfort him. He had never known Rei this way. "Rei," she looked up at him, "um…I'm sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't want you to be involved. Just so you know though, you can usually help people feel better by telling them the good aspects of themselves…I think."

Rei's face seemed to lighten slightly. "I agree, we have studied this in school."

Shinji sighed as Rei continued to look at him. He knew she was waiting for him to take the next step. Shinji was happy with her presence. "Rei, I'm sorry. It's okay, you don't have to do anything, I'm fine." Shinji tried to smile, but it didn't last for very long. He was only making himself feel more stupid: here was Rei, a person in his mind who couldn't be more distant from people offering him help, and here he was pushing that help away. He wanted to do anything to let Rei know how he was feeling, but for some reason he chose to hold it inside.

"Shinji, I am still learning about human behavior and emotions, but it is not very difficult to determine when a human is feeling despair or sadness."

Shinji was slightly taken aback. "Uh, well, okay, but you don't need to say 'humans', I mean, you could just say 'people' right? It just feel a bit…uneasy."

"If that's what you would like..." Rei was quiet for a few moments. Shinji took a few deep breaths and thought about what he was going to say. Rei spoke up again. "If there is a problem, I would like you to tell me immediately. We still have objectives that need to be fulfilled. Nothing is accomplished through your own death."

Shinji was once again taken aback. Rei was definitely talking more it seemed. "Objectives? You mean our assignments by the commander? Death!"

"No. We are still trying to retrieve Pilot Soryu. If you choose to stay here, then we won't be able to rescue her. It would be the same if you were dead."

Shinji remembered, the promises he had made, the discussions he had had. He began to recall a few of his old memories as well. He remembered the good times he had, but almost as fast, he lost faith: "Rei, I killed people…and…and I thought I enjoyed it. I-it's…it's not right. I don't want to fight anymore. Fighting the Angels was different! I want to find some other way!"

Rei was quiet now. Both Eva pilots avoided each other's stares. Shinji didn't want to do anything. More than all else, he felt weak and unable to make the right choices. To him, it seemed as if everything was his fault. Rei knew something of the sort was going through Shinji's brain, for she had known him for awhile in both universes now. What she didn't know was how she could be of use.

"Shinji…I-…I want to help." Shinji looked at Rei all of a sudden, his eyes opened in shock. "I want you to overcome…this pain. Tell me how I may help."

"R-Rei? W-what do you mean?"

"Did you not understand?"

"N-no…" Shinji looked at Rei wide-eyed. Saying Shinji was surprised is an understatement. He had never known Rei this way, but now that she was actually speaking to him so easily, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, everything felt like too much for him to bear. "R-Rei…I don't, I don't need your help. I-…I-…I just don't know!" Shinji suddenly cried out. "Everything that's happened, it's too much! I could barely get by after I joined NERV, and now I'm faced with this!" Shinji felt tears tugging at his eyes, but he held them back. "I-…I just want to go home, I just want things to go back to how they were. A place where I can actually find care and comfort again, with everybody."

Shinji felt himself sob once, and felt himself redden slightly. He couldn't help it anymore though, the weight of all the occurrences were beginning to take their toll on him. "I-…I just want to go back…" Shinji's voice started to drift off. Rei, though shocked at his behavior, reasoned that this may be a bad sign.

Rei, surprising even herself, let herself act according to her instincts. She brought herself up kneeling at the same level as Shinji, face to face…

…and kissed him.

Shinji's eyes widened so far he thought they were going to fall out, but soon he felt as if all his excess energy was draining away, and relaxed. Rei held on to Shinji's lips with her own, and soon found that Shinji was not resisting. Rei was surprised at the feeling she received from a gesture of this nature. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to each pilot, it felt like hours.

"R-r-r-r-r..REI!" As soon as Shinji's mouth was freed, he had felt hollow inside for a moment. He was able to push that away in a second and was immediately confronted with what happened.

"Yes, Shinji?" Rei had sat back down, and was now looking at him intently.

"W-w-w-w-what did you do that for!" Shinji stammered and felt himself blush even more. He looked away from her, but quickly looked back before seeing her gaze on him again.

Rei smiled. "It seems to have worked."

"Huh?" Shinji was still blushing, now that Rei was also smiling at him.

"You have regained your energy correct?"

"B-b-b-but…why…what….how…" Shinji was stammering, for he couldn't get the image out of his head.

"From my reasoning, it seems as if a person in crisis would regain his competence after being faced with the caring and support of others. It seemed easiest to show you my compassion using this method. Though I am not very familiar with it, Agent Kaji and Captain Katsuragi have often come to terms using this method."

Shinji felt himself sweat. "Y-you know about Misato and Kaji? When were they…?"

Rei's atmosphere around her suddenly darkened. "Because of my silent nature, most people do not notice my presence."

Shinji looked at Rei and felt the need to say something. Shinji didn't notice that he was no longer burdened from his earlier experiences. "Um…Rei? Uh, it's alright, I'm feeling better now, honest. You don't need to worry, we can continue where we left off now, I'm alright." Rei smiled again and Shinji felt happy seeing that. He couldn't help but ask though: "Rei, you've been acting a lot different recently though…it's as if you're a whole lot more familiar with talking to people. Did something happen?"

Rei was silent for a few moments as she stood up. "I believe it may be…" She felt a smile tug at her lips. "I have had conversations with Quatre, whereas many of our subjects are human nature." Shinji felt jealousy build with each comment. "I have learned many new facts from him."

"Alright…" Shinji looked at Rei again and saw the she was preparing to leave. "Rei, wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to notify the captain that you're ready to leave."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, hey guys, I have a quick thing to add before you stop reading._

_I would like to say thanks to my prereaders Steve VADER and Dennisud. _

_...I also have a special thanks for Laser Crusader! Simply, I'd like to thank him for his review, I laughed so hard at the death comment that I felt like writing another chapter right away. Just so you guys know, mood is everything when I'm writing. Thanks Crusader._

_So, funny or humorous reviews are also accepted. Actually, they are recommended _

* * *

Dec. 12th, 2005

I'm sorry, I won't be able to keep my promise. It turns out this year I have had a lot more obligations to take care of, and am much more busy than usual. because of this, I haven't been able to concentrate on my writing and am not satisfied with what I have written.

So, please forgive me, but I will not be adding any more chapters for another long while probably. If you don't forget about me, I may finish this story someday, but it's indefinitely on hold until further notice.

Until I get another streak of brilliant ideas,I can't do anything. Feel free to E-mail me or give me your comments concerning the story or ideas as to where it may lead, and you may spark an idea in me.

Otherwise, I am sorry to put you guys on hold for another few months. Please forgive me.


	16. Conclusion

**Rebirth of the Evangelion**

_Final chapter of book 1 Four days following the last chapter_

Trieze Kushrenada stood gazing out the window of his temporary office, at a bright blue sky clear of any clouds with a landscape covered in machinery below him.

It had been barely four days since the conflict between his organization and the colonies had been resolved by the anomalies of an alternate universe. Trieze bent his head and chuckled to himself, amused by a science fiction story being played out in real life.

He turned around to sit down on the couch facing away from the window directly to his left, where he could put his mind in order:

**FLASHBACK**

After Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami had made contact with Asuka Langley Sohryu, the battle between the two superpowers had ended.

Even from all the data Trieze had gathered, he still did not understand what had occurred between these three individuals. He had believed he had understood Asuka and that he had complete power over her judgement, which turned out to have been a mistake. He could only guess at the extremely strong ties between those who had come from another universe.

After being contacted by the very five scientists who had created the Gundams, Trieze had secretly begun work on a portal, to send the Evangelions and their pilots from this universe. This plan was kept in utmost secrecy, for if any of the Gundam or Evangelion pilots knew of it, their loyalties would be questioned. To preserve the ties between the super weapons (GUNDAMS EVA) and the superpowers (COLONIES OZ), certain measures had to be taken.

Trieze had begun work on his very own Evangelion with the data from Unit-02. This was easily anticipated by the five scientists, since it would be the obvious course of any man presented with a taste of power. Gaining more power.

Two days after construction had begun and nearly completed, there was an attack on his facilities, by none other than the Colonies themselves. Unit-02 was sent out to resolve the conflict.

The sight of the two unknown monsters in the enemy's hands immobilized Oz's forces with fear. The opposing forces took advantage of this by firing a barrage of ballistic explosives at the enemy. These forces were in turn immobilized by the experience of watching Unit-02 easily deflect these projectiles harmlessly away from both enemy forces.

During this short period of cease-fire, the three Evangelions are assumed to have had some form of encrypted communication between themselves. For shortly afterwards, they had all turned their backs from their respective comrades and fled a great distance away. Stunned by this act, both forces withdrew almost immediately for consult.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Trieze took a sip of the expensive alcoholic beverage sitting at his side untouched until now. It would seem that events had fallen into place relatively seamlessly after that.

After a cease-fire between the two conflicting nations was achieved, the Evangelions were recalled successfully in a few days and were presented with freedom. While untested and only a theoretically proven method, the Evangelions would be linked together while connected to the portal construct that had been created by Trieze using data gathered on the Eva. Information supplied by Unit-01's S2 engine was the last necessary information.

While Trieze only partially understood the theory of using AT fields, it seemed unlikely that they would be able to forcefully rip through the dimensional barriers of space and time, and shielding the pilots from the resulting immense radiation at the same time. He was sure, it sounded to him as far-fetched as it did to the pilots who would endure it.

Because the A-T Fields were the unknown factor, tests were to be done on both the Evangelions and their pilots. However, it was determined that recording of such data would affect the future of this universe in a negative way. It was deemed that all information pertaining to the Evangelions would be destroyed, for the technology they brought would prove to be harmful. Considered as giving power to the unreasonable, a gun in a thirteen-year old's hand.

According to advanced micro particle and dark energy laws, it was determined that since time does not flow at any constant rate in the universe, let alone other universes, the Evangelion pilots would be able to make it back to their proper universe as if they had never left in the first place.

Treize smiled at this thought. The story of three individuals and their story from another universe. The challenges they were faced with and their resolutions, along with the lives they influenced on their way. He was certain that the future of all humans had now been changed. The cease-fire between the two nations was not easily accepted by the public majority. The after-affects of the war were beginning to become visible, as fractions of each of the forces begun to initiate attacks on one another.

The war probably wouldn't be ending anytime soon. Treize smiled once more as he downed his drink. It was a pity a story of this magnitude would never be recorded in history.

At least not in the official archives.

* * *

A/N: Alright readers, I'm back after a six month break. Very selfish of me, I'm sorry. In summary, I lost the remaining ideas and will to write the last chapters of this story. I decided rather than just leave it unfinished, I could at the very least give you a brief summary of what occured after the last chapter. 

Basically, the above would have taken another ten chapters to write, had I done it the same way as the rest of the story. I'm sorry for not doing so, but I fear it would not reach any expectations whatsoever. By offering the summary above, anybody who thinks they can write up a more suitable conclusion to this book should please do so and post it up or send it to my email where I will most likely add it to this one.

So, in conclusion, I am finishing this project to make room for the next one I'm writing. My ideas are a secret right now, but it will be a continuation of this story.

The only part of this chapter I wrote seriously was the point where all three pilots were reunited. It was already written, so I decided to add it here. I hope it can bring a bit of enjoyment.

* * *

Omake (?) 

Shinji watched from inside his Eva as Unit-02 appeared in front of his eyes, shielding the opposing forces from their missiles.

The same words kept repeating inside his mind as he watched in suspended animation as Unit-02 was moving in front of him:

"Asuka's alive."

Staring wide-eyed in front of him, Unit-02 appeared to become suspended as well. Time had slowed down, everywhere and around him. Each movement could easily be recalled in his memory as he sat in a sudden emotional swirl. Uncertainty, relief, surprise, shock, disbelief, acceptance, wanting, fear, helplessness and the urge to take action reverberated inside his brain. Shinji felt as if he would explode if he didn't do something, yet his entire body was alien to him, not allowing the slightest to chance tense a muscle.

He knew he had to do something. But was weighed down by uncertainty. What could he do and what should he do? All he wished for was someone or anything to make a decision for him, but the time span seemed to get infinitely longer hopefully waiting for a reaction from Rei. Breaking out in a sweat that was instantly absorbed by the LCL, Shinji opened his mouth and seemed to wait another more eternity before being able to form a word.

"Asuka." Was all that made it out, though the tone of his voice and the nature of this word made it apparent to each of the two girls piloting the other Evangelions the weight in which they held. Their silence welcomed Shinji to speak further, welcoming him that he was being listened to, and acted as the confirmation of acceptance between themselves.

Shinji barely made it out. "Should we go somewhere else, since…"

It was apparent to each of them where they were and what their environment was. Shinji waited for a reply a tense silence. Rei's voice turned out to be the acknowledgment.

"I agree, follow me."

With those four words, Unit-00 instantly turned and ran full-speed to the north east of their position. Unit-01 and Unit-02 began to follow at the same time right after the fleeing Evangelion, with no sign of action being taken by the forces behind them.

After almost two hours of solid running, either Rei decided it was no longer worth putting off their face-to-face encounter with Asuka or had found a suitable location to hide the Evangelions.

Inside a deep canyon, all three units were able to sit forward under rock and be covered by bright green trees in the jungle surrounding them, very near a river. The sun had begun to set, the environment made up of the sounds of birds and the sounds of trees overhead. Soft noise surrounding each person, relaxing each mind.

Shinji ejected the entry plug from Unit-01 meeting Rei already standing below him on a rocky beach as he exited. Not saying a word as he came down to meet her and neither greeting each other, they slowly turned and made their way to Unit-02's crouched position in front of them. Their thoughts and sentiments could not be expressed through words at this point.

Unit-02's entry plug had not been ejected as they approached the silent figure of the bright red Evangelion. They both became aware of the four eyes that had remained active, thus there was still activity from inside Unit-02.

Time seemed to flow at different rates. Parts that seemed to go extremely slow, waiting for Asuka to present herself and their first encounter. Parts that seemed to go by instantly, running through forests and deserts. Shinji worried that Asuka might not present herself, becoming more and more agitated by the diminishing light. Yet, he continued to wait for some sign of recognition.

It was twilight, before the sudden sound of the entry plug being ejected shook Shinji enough to wake him from his daze while Rei looked up surprised.

Almost mechanically it seemed, the entry plug hatch opened smoothly and wearing a red dress soaked in orange liquid, a female with bright orange hair climbed outside and skillfully climbed down the arm of the Evangelion before walking towards the two waiting figures.

"H-hey, Asuka." Shinji didn't know what happened to his voice, but he suddenly felt very nervous around Asuka. It was the first time seeing her in a few months, but with all the events that they had dealt with, it seemed like a much longer time.

Asuka stopped a few meters from them and stared at them for what seemed to be a few minutes. Finally, the tension seemed to drop from the air. "Bakaaa, why does it look as if you're scared to see me?" She then turned to look at Rei standing comfortably to his side staring at her through the twilight. "I see you found the first child ahead of me." The last part of the sentence came out slightly forced.

Ayanami immediately cut in. "We were together this entire time. If your goal is information at this moment, I would be happy to give you the details on our experiences together." Shinji turned around with his eyes wide open. He was not sure how to react, but by the way Rei had phrased the sentence he was sure she was almost taunting Asuka, which seemed to have the desired affect.

"Ah, I see now, that all makes sense. No wonder you're so nervous seeing me, I must be interrupting the lovely time you two had together." Shinji couldn't speak as the two girls to either side of him began arguing for the first time they had seen each other since Tokyo-3.

"We went through many challenges to find you, the least you could present us with is some gratitude pilot Sohryu." While it wasn't apparent, Rei was using a much larger and emotionally based vocabulary. She had made progress in the time and with the people she had met here.

"Ah, I see you haven't lost your old manners first child. I'll have you know that you're not the only one who had a tough time. I bet I fared a lot better than you since I was alone this entire time. Nobody to go beg for help or mercy." Asuka was still an anomaly in Shinji's mind. He didn't think that even if she had changed, she would easily let anyone know it. All he wanted was to peacefully welcome her back, but her general attitude seemed to be much different from the one he knew.

"Obviously that's not true, for you were fighting on behalf of a greater organization, indicating relations with them. Considering the position you would be able to hold using your Evangelion-…"

"That's wrong! You have no idea how hard it was. You had Shinji, you had other people there. I WAS ALONE!"

Asuka's heated outburst was the last thing she wanted to do. Asuka felt like ripping Ayanami apart while another part of her felt like crying. She was the most confident of the fact that she would destroy Ayanami before showing weakness in front of either of them.

Shinji was quiet throughout this heated conflict, having no persuasion to enter the field of fire. Now that both girls seemed to be running out of things to say, he needed a way to get them separated temporarily.

"Rei," asked Shinji, "It's almost dark, can you get us a flashlight?"

Rei gave a measuring look at Shinji before nodding and setting off at a brisk pace to her Eva. With Ayanami gone Shinji was hoping Asuka would be the one to start, but she said nothing. It was becoming dark around each other, it was becoming more difficult to see.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked tentatively.

"You were with Ayanami?"

Shinji frowned at Asuka's response. What was that supposed to mean? Where was the greeting that should follow their first encounter after all these months. Did he mean so little to her? "What are you talking about? When we first appeared here, Rei and I made contact immediately. You where nowhere on the sensors or the comm channels. How were we supposed to know you were alive?"

"So you're addressing the first child by her first name now are you? Sounds like you've been having fun on your own." It felt as if Asuka was going to begin yelling again. Shinji didn't feel like putting up with her treating him so inferior much longer.

"What do you think we've been doing this entire time! Do you think we've had it so easy? Ayanami and I have been through a lot because we were together as soon as we arrived. It doesn't mean that we don't care about you! You never called for us, you never gave us the faintest impression you were still alive on this planet. Yet I still looked!"

Shinji couldn't see the reaction on her face, but he could see her figure had started to move closer towards him. "You were looking this entire time huh?"

"Yes, I told you that." Shinji was expecting another sarcastic remark, already thinking ahead to a retort he could use against her. Instead she stopped in front of him and she was now close enough for him to see her face. She didn't look angry or sad.

"I was looking too." Shinj's eyes opened wide with surprise at Asuka's words. "I wanted to see you. I…I'm happy." Shinji was surprised when she bent her head into his chest. His brain suddenly froze.

He couldn't push her off him. He was entirely lost at what to respond with. She had wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a loose embrace.

"A-Asuka?-…"

"Hentai, it's just a hug." Shinji was both surprised and relaxed by this comment. He had no choice but to return the embrace. He was happy that they could finally meet each other on good terms.

"The dress looks nice."

"Baka, I don't want you staring at me ecchi." Shinji almost laughed, before he felt a presence behind him staring holes into the back of his head. Carefully turning his head around her saw Ayanami holding a flashlight that had still not been turned on. He looked at her with a questioning face.

"Well, Ikari, it seems as if you are very close with Ms. Sohryu." Shinji suddenly felt awkward in this situation. Little did Shinji know that Asuka had turned her head around with a provocative grin towards Ayanami. It came a surprise as to Rei's reaction. "You were never this close to me Ikari. Perhaps I am a burden at this moment in time?"

Rei continued to stare at the two pilots. Shinji thought for a few seconds before beckoning her over. Rei looked confused as she walked up beside him and her face showed nothing but surprise when her wrapped his left arm around her as well. Her expression slowly lessened as she felt his warmth and somewhat awkwardly she returned the hug.

Shinji stood, holding both his female companions in his arms in a state of peaceful bliss. He slowly thought to himself how lucky he was to have these girls beside him. That was before he looked down and saw that both Asuka and Rei were now glaring at each other. While it would be almost funny for an onlooker, Shinji was not able to suppress the pain of having both girls trying to pull Shinji farther to their respective sides, effectively ripping his arms off.

He desperately wished that the affection they felt for him would not kill him in the cross-fire.

* * *

A/N: Consider this the prelude to coming chapters. I apologize again for the delay and the laziness, but I will do what I can from this point on, seeing as I'm doing it for free anyways 

One more important thing. I am serious about wanting help to rewrite the summary I used to finish this story. If anyone has any spare time and ideas in their head, It would help both me and the story itself. Thanks!

PS: BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN COMMENT I AM MAKING IT CLEAR THIS STORY HAS NOT ENDED WITH THIS CHAPTER! THE NEXT INSTALLMENT WILL BE UNDER A DIFFERENT TITLE SO WATCH FOR ANY NEW STORIES. I just find it easier to organize it this way. This story is a crossover of eva x gundam, while the next chapter may have a different crossover and theme. Thus, it will be a "new" story, although still a continuation.


	17. Prelude

Shinji felt perfectly at peace. Surrounded by light, he felt as if there was never anything he need ever feel fear or worry for. The simple existence of his soul, surrounded by the colors around him were enough. What was spoken to him was no voice, yet the words echoed inside his heart:

---

_Childhood_. Mother and father. Existing for the sake of existence, yet empty.

_Teenager_. Friends with no family. Pleasure in existence itself, yet empty.

_Adult_. Obligations twisted with dependance. Existence of others being fulfilled, yet empty.

The colors before us, symbolic of life. Destiny remains yet an image.

_Red_: The fiery passion. Courage brought about by despair.

_Blue_: The cool emotion. Wisdom brought about by uncertainty.

_Yellow_: The calm desire. Power brought about by weakness.

Of one alone, the existence rests unfulfilled. One's strength offset by one's debility.

Of unison of colors: light illuminates the mind. One's strength becomes limitless.

A journey that never ends, in dreams or reality.

* * *

Author's note:

This is the prelude to the next book, "Expiation of the Evangelion" which is now out.

Also, this was my first try at writing something "almost" poetic. Yeah, lame is the first thing that comes to mind, but bear with it. I had to come up with something short to add to the end of this story to alert readers I'm continuing this story, since we're not allowed to post comments without an actual story as chapters. If you can see past the awkward symbolism and metaphors, you'll proabably have an idea of what will be occuring in the next book.


End file.
